Live Or Survive
by almightyhelice
Summary: [SHINee, JongKey, AU] - Kim Kibum quase viu a própria morte, e chegou a ver a morte de pessoas importantes. Ele precisa superar a dor e os traumas e seguir com sua vida, mas ele não conseguiria dar o primeiro passo sozinho.
1. PRÓLOGO: Uma Carta do Presente (Key POV)

Prólogo – Uma carta do presente.

Desculpe, não sei quem é você, mas já não há mais tempo de se apresentar. Apenas deixarei isso tudo, cada palavra que aqui estará escrita, como uma herança. Não sei a quem, talvez ao mundo...

Viver. Sobreviver. Essas duas palavras estavam em minha cabeça a todo o momento enquanto eu permanecia lá, desacordado, alheio a tudo, ao fim de uma noite que, após a mesma, minha vida nunca mais seria a de antes.

De início, eu pensava qual foi o ato pecaminoso que eu cometi para ter um destino daqueles. Destinado a estar sozinho. Perguntava-me: por que eu estava vivo? A diferença, é que de início eu não queria achar a resposta para essa pergunta. Eu me recusava, porque não era isso que bem me importava. Não é como se ainda houvesse vida em mim. Eu apenas estava vivo.

Pelo menos era assim. Usei de artifícios para esconder de meus próprios olhos as marcas que remetiam àquela madrugada fria de 25 de Agosto. Não queria pensar nela, não conseguia pensar nela.

Eu achei que nunca superaria. Que estava fadado a uma vida sem mais nenhum feito, à deriva, apenas esperando em meio a um mar de lágrimas que a minha hora finalmente chegasse. Ah. A morte chegaria atrasada para mim.

Mas não é sobre meus sentimentos depois de tudo, que todos esses capítulos estarão dizendo. É a história. A pessoa que me fez mudar o ponto de vista que mantive, e que expliquei nesses últimos cinco parágrafos desta carta que ainda acho ser inútil. Inútil quando vejo de um jeito... Mas depois fico pensando, ela pode vir a ser necessária.

Ou meramente introdutória.

Viver ou sobreviver? Volto a me perguntar. Antes eu apenas pensava nas palavras "viver" e "sobreviver" sem conectá-las na mesma frase. Quem me fez formular essa pergunta em mente foi ele.

E dou graças a qualquer ser, por ele existir, e ter me feito formular essa pergunta.

E ter me ajudado a formular essa maldita pergunta.

E ter me ajudado a responder essa não mais tão maldita pergunta.

E ter me permitido abrir os olhos e receber o tempo de vida que me restou, de braços abertos.

E ao lado dele.

**Kim Kibum.**


	2. Dez Segundos à Porta do Inferno

1. Dez Segundos à Porta do Inferno.

Recém passava das três horas da manhã. A cidade era tranquila, adormecida em diferentes etapas do sono profundo das pessoas que lá habitavam. Uma cidade inteira silenciosa como um gato. Ruas que passavam os dias movimentadas e estavam completamente desertas, por exceção de um ou outro carro que passava carregando aqueles para quem o dia ainda não havia acabado.

Harmonia era uma boa palavra para descrever aquela cena.

Todavia, aquilo tudo era a calmaria que escondia tamanha tormenta.

Pela rua que antes estava deserta, onde passavam carros tranquilos, um carro volumoso de cor branca e vermelha passava sem sua sirene soando incansavelmente, mas veloz como um raio, urgente e necessário, indo em direção à tormenta – o terror que estava escondido pela cidade calma e adormecida – um ponto da estrada há um pouco mais de 3 km ao norte da cidade.

Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido. No primeiro segundo, o carro estava rumando de volta à Seul tranquilamente. No segundo, o carro se descontrolava. No terceiro, um corpo tentou se livrar de um cinto de segurança sem êxito. No quarto, o carro começava a capotar. No quinto, o carro completava a primeira volta. No sexto, o pânico e a submissão à morte já havia se apossado das quatro pessoas no interior do automóvel. No sétimo, o carro já dava a terceira volta. No oitavo, o carro encerrava a última volta. No nono, parava de ponta-cabeça, completamente amassado, perda total. No décimo, a dor do acidente chegava atrasada para um dos que estava no banco de trás.

Ele não havia conseguido ser hábil o suficiente para tirar o cinto de segurança, que agora comprimia suas costelas com uma força que chegava a lhe causar súbitas náuseas. Procurava, com seus olhos tomados pelo pânico, sinal de movimento de algum de seus parentes; mas sequer os enxergava. Abriu a boca, tentou chamar... Mas no lugar de voz, saía apenas o ar quente de sua boca em um fino fio rouco e falho de sua respiração travada.

Manteve a boca aberta, tentando puxar o ar. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos livremente. Doía. Sentia o sangue escorrer de um machucado profundo em seu ventre. Sentia a dor no peito, não só a causada pelo cinto de segurança, mas também pelo medo. Medo por seus parentes. Medo de morrer.

Afinal, eram três da manhã. Madrugada fria do dia 25 de Agosto. A única coisa que havia naquela estrada, durante aquele momento, era o próprio carro da sua família, capotado, com seus passageiros à deriva. Tentava gritar por ajuda, mas sua voz não saía sequer para um sussurro. Os escombros e o estado em que o carro parava – de lado, quase de ponta-cabeça, achatado em todas as suas extremidades, fazendo a cabeça dele quase tocar o asfalto frio – impediam-no de se mover e sair daquela armadilha.

Estava fadado a morrer.

Era isso que pensava, até que, depois de indefinido tempo ocioso, sentia uma luz estranha que se aproximava da estrada. Ele tinha quase certeza de que sua hora havia chegado; mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Todavia, o que estava enxergando pela janela com vidros espatifados, eram duas pernas de humanos correndo e se aproximando do seu próprio resto de carro.

- Eu tinha visto algo parecido com um rosto aqui! – uma voz soava como se estivesse muito distante. – Vocês, vão procurando nos outros lugares, tentarei ajudar aquele ali!

As pernas humanas voltaram a se aproximar de onde ele estava ali, pendurado. Mas ele não parecia estar tão feliz com tal fato. Não era como se alguma coisa importasse realmente; era o puro estado de choque. A boca entreaberta e o olhar que parecia tão distante...

À sua frente, agachava-se um homem de feições jovens e alarmadas – Ei, consegue me ouvir? Você está bem? – o seu possível salvador perguntava. Mas não tinha reação nem capacidade de respondê-lo. Então, o outro se virou para a rua novamente – Tragam uma maca aqui, rápido!

Com a ajuda de mais três colegas que haviam trazido a maca consigo, o jovem médico iniciava um trabalho lento e cuidadoso para tirar o garoto daquela prisão agonizante. Tudo precisava ser feito com muito cuidado; não sabiam se havia lesões na coluna do outro.

O resto, ninguém mais saberia dizer. A sensação de alívio para os pulmões do jovem ao se ver livre do cinto de segurança e ter seu corpo novamente esticado na maca era além do que um humano ileso poderia compreender ou sentir. Respirava fundo muitas vezes seguidas, como se tentasse reaver o ar perdido durante o tempo em que permanecera fixo à sua jaula.

Sentiu que seu pescoço havia sido imobilizado por alguma coisa; entrou em pânico novamente. Tentava olhar para os lados, encontrar alguém de sua família, mas tudo o que via eram diferentes ângulos da abóboda estrelada que iluminava aquela noite gélida.

Logo seus olhos já estavam cobertos novamente por lágrimas. Mesmo as estrelas que pontilhavam o céu negro já se misturaram umas às outras no seu campo de visão; até que sumissem completamente, quando sua maca era erguida para adentrar a ambulância que ali estava esperando pelos acidentados.

Notou que seu corpo parava de balançar e já não era mais carregado sob o teto da ambulância. Estava frio, imensamente frio. Doíam-lhe todas as partes possíveis e existentes em seu corpo frágil. E em seu peito, em seus olhos, em sua mente, apenas a imagem de sua família permanecia. Não sentia nada além de medo, ou uma sensação estranha e semelhante ao medo.

Pelos olhos completamente marejados, conseguia captar um vulto que debruçava-se sobre seu rosto, examinando-o de perto. Fechou as pálpebras trêmulas e sentiu as lágrimas transbordarem novamente. Todavia, desta vez, sentiu dois dedos a secar seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos novamente, encarando confuso aquele que estava perto de si. Pensou em seu pai ou sua mãe e, em casos mais extremos, em sua irmã mais nova. Mas à sua frente estava aquele médico de semblante jovem. Com a luz do interior da ambulância, pôde ver o seu salvador nitidamente; seus cabelos eram curtos, mas bagunçados de forma a fazer as pontas apontarem para todas as direções; seus olhos eram sinceros e preocupados.

- Consegue me ouvir? Me ver? – perguntou o médico, olhando fixamente nos olhos ônix do garoto que mais parecia um corpo sem vida sobre a maca. – Ou pelo menos consegue dar algum sinal de que consegue me entender?

O enfermo tremulou os lábios, abrindo-os com dificuldade. – C... Cons... – a voz saía rouca, rasgando na garganta. Não conseguiu continuar.

O médico entendeu aquilo como uma afirmativa. Sorriu de leve, aliviado.

Levou a mão para a testa do jovem, afastando seus cabelos castanho-escuros e meio pegajosos por conta do sangue de seu ferimento na cabeça. Pegou alguns anti-sépticos e algodão para limpar o ferimento leve em sua testa. Enquanto isso, as portas traseiras da ambulância eram fechadas e ela voltava a se locomover o mais rápido que era possível e necessário.

Uma espécie de cansaço parecia consumir o corpo do jovem. Seus olhos teimavam em querer fechar... Mas não podia. Ele tinha que encontrar a família; apenas isso estava presente em seus pensamentos, ainda.

O médico parecia entender o que se passava na mente do outro – Pode descansar. – disse suavemente, com um sorriso gentil na face. Mas seus olhos ainda eram um pouco tristes. – Todos estão sendo cuidados. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora...

Com aquelas palavras, os olhos de Kim Kibum se fecharam definitivamente naquela noite.


	3. Brados e Desabafos

2. Brados e Desabafos.

Um zumbido. Era a trilha sonora de sua vida, ou do fim da mesma; ele não fazia a mínima ideia. De início, tudo em sua mente e à sua volta era completamente negro. Da cor do esquecimento. Da cor obscura que retrata a morte com grande fidelidade ao contrário das outras.

Aos poucos, era como se a sua visão deturpada se acostumasse com o local. Não mais tinha à sua frente um mundo negro, e sim, uma planície que se estendia infinitamente para todos os lados. A plantação rasteira era amarelada, como o solo da savana. O céu emitia uma mescla de cores em laranja, azul e violeta; não sabia identificar se era pôr do sol ou nascer do sol.

Uma brisa refrescante brincava com seus cabelos e roupas.

_Que lugar é esse? _Perguntava a si, olhando em volta. Estranhou não estar sentindo dor. Baixou o olhar para sua própria silhueta e constatou estar completamente são. _Que. Lugar. É. Esse. _Estava incrédulo.

Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez e se deparou com uma cena surpreendente.

Contemplava, vindo da linha do horizonte, três formas humanas que corriam alegremente pela vegetação amarelada da planície. Aos poucos, passavam mais próximos de onde ele observava tudo, estático. Seu queixo parecera cair ao dar-se conta de quem eram aqueles três.

Nada mais eram do que ele, quando era pequeno, e seus pais.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia; era seu primeiro dia na escola, na primeira série. Corria alegre em direção aos portões do colégio, com um sorriso empolgado de orelha a orelha na face, seguido de perto pelos seus pais, que eram bastante jovens. Logo, logo, ele iria acabar...

Naquele mesmo momento! A versão criança do garoto pareceu tropeçar em algum lugar e se estatelar no chão com bastante força. Logo seu choro escandaloso podia ser ouvido por toda a planície, enquanto seus pais o erguiam e mimavam para que ele parasse com o berreiro.

E ele, no presente, assistia à cena com um sorriso terno em seus lábios.

Mais uma cena se formara depois daquela. Agora ele via a si mesmo, em algo como cinco anos antes. Estava com doze, carregando uma menina com feições idênticas às suas em seus braços; sua irmã mais nova. Dessa vez, as duas ilusões à sua frente _o encararam. _Sua versão jovem parecia olhar-se no espelho. A sua irmã, sorria e acenava para ele.

O choque emocional que aquela simples cena causara sobre ele fazia seu coração bater descompassado. Arfou por um curto instante, e sentia lágrimas teimando em preencher seus olhos puxados.

Sentiu algo quente segurar sua mão.

Deparou-se com a sua irmã, com seis anos de idade; sua idade atual. Estava ali, assim como ele, mas parecia não prestar atenção em nada que não fosse seu irmão. Ela sorriu de maneira infantil e doce – Maninho, é hora de voltar pra casa! – exclamou animada, caminhando para qualquer direção e puxando a mão dele.

No seguinte momento, logo após piscar, o garoto encarava no lugar de uma planície um teto branco de um quarto de hospital.

Arregalou os olhos, atônito, e lembrando-se de tudo que provavelmente estava sonhando. Ouvia bips do aparelho que registrava sua frequência cardíaca soarem com menos tempo de intervalo entre eles; seu coração acelerou significativamente.

Mais uma vez olhava para diferentes pontos no teto, tentando comparar o recinto com algum lugar que já estivera antes. Todavia, não reconhecera. Até porque nunca havia precisado ser internado em um hospital por algum motivo.

Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo?

- Já agitado? Está muito cedo ainda para isso, Kim Kibum! – um médico de cabelos pretos, já com alguma idade, aproximara-se dele sorrindo – Como está se sentindo?

O médico se aproximara e começava a ajudar Kibum a sentar na cama. O garoto havia praticamente esquecido da possibilidade de sentir uma dor terrível ao fazer tal movimento, o que lhe fez arrancar um gemido rouco e dolorido.

Tendo o enfermo devidamente sentado na cama, o médico se afastou, puxando um banco para o lado do leito de Kibum, que apenas observava seus movimentos em um silêncio profundo e permanente.

- Tudo bem com você, garoto? – o médico segurava uma prancheta.

Kibum parecia estranhar toda e qualquer coisa à sua volta; aquele médico não era o jovem com cabelos castanhos e bagunçados que havia lhe ajudado na madrugada anterior. Não sabia em que lugar estava direito. Na verdade, sequer sabia se a madrugada fria ainda havia sido a anterior...

- Que dia é hoje? – sua voz saía baixa e rouca, mas pela primeira vez, saía.

O médico sorriu com a pergunta – 27 de Agosto. – respondeu, observando as anotações já feitas anteriormente na prancheta – Você ficou inconsciente aqui durante um pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas.

Continuava lendo a prancheta, e Kibum jurava ter visto sua expressão se fechar por um momento. Mas aquilo não lhe fez tanta diferença.

Olhava para o resto do quarto, que era apenas composto por uma alta estante branca. E a janela, com uma cortina branca fechada de forma a não entrar tanta luz. Constatou-se sozinho.

- Onde foi parar a minha família? – perguntou com a mesma voz carregada, baixa e rouca.

O silêncio era mais do que simplesmente um silêncio.

O médico ficava sem fala, com uma expressão de pesar que lhe dizia mais do que com as verdadeiras palavras. _Não._

Mirou as próprias mãos, que apertavam o lençol que cobria seu corpo com força descomunal. _Não. _Essa pequena palavra se repetia milhares de vezes em sua mente. _Não. Não... Não! _Tremia, o corpo inteiro tremia.

Kibum sentia-se sem chão. – Doutor... – murmurou pausadamente – A minha... Irmã... Também...?

- Não. Ela está na emergência, seu estado é muito grave. – o alívio que tomou conta de Kibum o fez esquecer boa parte da dor. Mas ainda doía, ainda era horrível. Ainda era como uma facada mortal em seu coração sofrido.

- Preciso vê-la. – disse decidido, já tirando o lençol que o revestia, e erguendo-se com alguma dificuldade da cama. Mas não era como se a dor lhe importasse tanto quanto antes. Ele parecia anestesiado.

Ou simplesmente ter algo mais importante do que aquela maldita dor causada pelos ferimentos em seu corpo.

Quando já estava de pé ao lado da cama, o médico o segurou – Desculpe, meu caro – falou com as mãos sobre seus ombros magros – Eu sei que você...

- _Você não sabe de merda nenhuma. _– Kibum rosnou. Desvencilhara-se das mãos do médico com uma expressão quase psicótica em sua face. O empurrou para cima do próprio leito. – Saia da minha frente.

Correu ignorando as feridas que se abriam em seu ventre, a toda velocidade, para fora do quarto. Só tinha uma coisa em mente: ver a sua irmã. Poder ter a certeza de que a única coisa que lhe restava naquele mundo traiçoeiro estava bem. Poder ver mais uma vez a face da criatura que mais amava no mundo.

O médico ergueu-se da cama, chocado com a mudança brusca de comportamento de Kibum. Levantou e rapidamente fora até a estante branca na parede oposta à janela no quarto. Pegou o pequeno interfone branco e discou pela recepção – Chamem aquele garoto. Preciso de ajuda para conter o Kibum! – falou rapidamente. Parou para ouvir o que a mulher do outro lado da linha lhe dizia – Ele fugiu e está indo para a emergência.

Kibum não sabia por quanto tempo correra e deixara em choque funcionários e pacientes do hospital, ou quantas escadas subia e descia, ou o quanto seu ferimento aberto sangrava e doía novamente, ou quantas pessoas estavam lhe perseguindo para levá-lo de volta ao quarto à força. Não havia mais noção de nada; apenas corria, como um lunático.

Finalmente chegava a um setor restrito do hospital. Uma placa na porta deixava bem claro que era o lugar que o garoto estava procurando há um bom tempo.

Escancarou a porta e correu pelos corredores, que tinham vitrines para salas cheias de aparelhos complexos e pacientes em todo o tipo de estado aparentemente grave. Olhava apressado para o rosto de cada paciente esperando encontrar sua irmã.

- Sooyoung... – murmurava ofegante – Onde... Soo... Onde está você...?

Era incrível o fato de sua mente se desligar por completo a respeito do próprio estado de seu corpo quando o assunto era aquela irmã. Ele amava aquela menina, Sooyoung. Era onze anos mais nova do que ele mesmo, sendo sempre mimada e protegida por Kibum. Todavia, naquele momento o mais velho não sabia onde estava a menina.

Durante o decorrer do acidente, tentara arrancar o cinto de segurança pelo ato reflexo que teve em protegê-la. Mas não havia conseguido.

Agora Kibum sentia-se o pior irmão do mundo. Falhara em proteger Sooyoung, e sequer conseguia encontrá-la no interior do mesmo hospital onde ele estava.

_Grande irmão, eu sou. _Pensou, arfando enquanto continuava vasculhando pelos corredores daquela ala do hospital. Até que uma hora parou de súbito.

Aquelas feições...

- SOOYOUNG! – o grito dado por Kibum era quase gutural. Correra a toda velocidade em direção à porta da sala da irmã, mas não estava aberta. Alguns médicos o encaravam com espanto do interior da sala. – SOOYOUNG, ME ESCUTE!

Parou de encontro à vitrine da sala dela e observava seu rosto adormecido sobre a cama. Ela mesma era tão parecida com ele... Mas, na opinião do outro, era mais bonita. Era a mais bela criança entre as colegas do jardim de infância. A mais gentil, a mais fofa, a mais digna.

Para ele, a irmã sempre seria a maior e melhor do mundo.

Mas, naquele momento, ele via a melhor irmã do mundo inconsciente na cama de um hospital, com curativos em todos os cantos de seu corpo, médicos a monitorando a todo o momento, a face coberta de marcas e hematomas.

Colou o rosto contra o vidro, vendo sua respiração embaçando o mesmo. – SOOYOUNG! – a força de sua voz parecia se esvair a cada momento. Soava rouca, fraca, no limite marcado por uma fina linha entre a razão e o completo desespero.

Sentiu uma pontada forte, quase insuportável, uma dor insana em todo o seu abdome. Começou a perder o ar; o ferimento completamente aberto fazia escorrer sangue por toda a região do seu ventre há muito tempo, mas a movimentação e a preocupação pareciam tê-lo feito alheio a todo o resto.

Agora, ali, parado diante da irmã, percebera quão sozinho estava. Nunca mais veria seus pais. Aquele ser que padecia sobre a cama em estado grave era a única coisa que lhe restava.

Ela não podia morrer.

Ele não podia deixá-la morrer.

Foi perdendo as forças, sendo tomado pela dor. Viu-se obrigado a ficar de costas para se apoiar na vitrine, curvando o corpo, soltando um gemido carregado de dor. As lágrimas voltavam a escorrer livremente pela face, mas dessa vez elas tinham motivos muito mais definidos e complexos do que o estado de choque.

A força de suas pernas se esvaía, seu corpo ia escorregando devagar até ele estar sentado no chão. Estava zonzo; perdera mais sangue naquela corrida do que no próprio acidente. Doía, tudo lhe doía. Seus pais haviam morrido, sua irmã nada conseguiria lhe dizer ou fazer a ele e ainda havia feito a estupidez de fugir de todos os médicos para ir até lá, e parecia que ninguém se dava conta de que havia alguém a padecer estirado ao chão frio da emergência...

Sua visão ia ficando turva, pelas lágrimas e pela tontura que lhe dominava...

Começava a soluçar. Sentia-se um nada. Sentia-se sozinho, sentia dor, sentia raiva, sentia mais dor.

- POR QUE TUDO ISSO ACONTECEU?! – gritou às paredes, as únicas telespectadoras de sua deplorável cena. – POR QUE COMIGO? POR QUE COM ELES? POR QUE COM A MINHA IRMÃ? – o ar parecia faltar-lhe a seus pulmões – MERDA! POR QUÊ?!

Parou para respirar fundo, mas o choro pesado não lhe permitia. Fechou os olhos para o mundo, mas não conseguia bloquear sua consciência para aquela dor abstrata que consumia seu ser.

- Precisamos de ajuda aqui – escutou uma voz feminina gritando perto de si.

- KIBUM! – o garoto escutara outra voz, dessa vez familiar, chamando por ele mesmo. Ouviu passos tão apressados quanto os seus próprios, dados minutos antes. Sentiu alguém se ajoelhando diante de si e segurando seu rosto – Ei... Levante!

Sentia as vestes leves do hospital sendo arrancadas de seu corpo e estancando algum ponto de seu abdome extremamente dolorido. Abriu os olhos fracamente depois de um tempo; de nada adiantava, seu rosto não conseguia ver através das lágrimas que não paravam de descer pelo rosto, até mesmo pelo pescoço...

A respiração não se acalmava...

- Kibum! – o garoto desesperado sentia mãos sacudindo levemente seus ombros, mas aquilo não o ajudaria a se acalmar. A voz conhecida continuou lhe chamando – Se acalme... Kibum, você precisa voltar para seu quarto, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não vai – Kibum respondeu entre soluços. A voz soava extremamente baixa, embargada, rouca. – É impossível.

- Ei... Olhe para mim. – o médico chamou baixinho.

Kibum piscou várias vezes, fazendo sua visão se endireitar e as lágrimas irem embora. Mas os soluços permaneceram. A dor também. Encarou o par de olhos puxados e castanhos que pareciam em um misto de tristeza extrema com... Segurança. Passavam-lhe segurança.

Ele não sabia que força sobrenatural o levara a agir daquela forma, mas o médico – o mesmo que havia lhe salvado na noite anterior – lhe passava segurança. Era o único que parecia fazer aquilo durante aqueles tempos conturbados.

O que levou o jovem desesperado a jogar-se contra o corpo do médico em um abraço apertado. O outro não o afastou, sequer pensou nisso. Apenas envolveu seus braços em volta do corpo ferido de Kibum. Era tudo o que o outro precisava naquele momento; ele bem sabia disso.

O garoto continuou a chorar como uma criança, da mesma maneira. Mas agora se sentia uma criança que tinha aonde se abrigar.


	4. O Porto Seguro

3. O Porto Seguro

Era quente. Engraçado o quanto Kibum conseguia se sentir seguro em meio àquele abraço. Não era algo que aliviasse sua dor por completo, afinal, não havia remédio para dor tão recente e dilacerante que se apossava de seu ser. Todavia, desde que dera consciência de si mesmo, estava se sentindo tão... Inexplicavelmente sozinho.

Aquilo era bom. E aquele quem ele abraçava havia sido a única pessoa que possuía preocupação sincera nos olhos durante aquela madrugada gélida.

- Eles... Eles morreram. – sussurrou ao pescoço do médico, que o abraçava com força, dando apoio total. – Eles morreram... Eles morreram... – repetia incansavelmente aquelas palavras em meio a soluços.

- Não fale disso – o médico se afastou, olhando para o rosto do paciente mais uma vez.

Naquele momento, os olhos de Kibum se dirigiram ao bolso do jaleco que o médico usava, e ao crachá que ali dizia seu nome: _Kim Jonghyun. _Guardaria aquele nome.

- Alguém traga uma cadeira de rodas – Jonghyun se voltou para os outros que assistiam à cena com olhares preocupados. – E qualquer coisa para cobrir o corpo dele até que cheguemos ao quarto.

Um médico alto de cabelos pretos assentiu e, com a companhia de mais três colegas, saía para providenciar o que o outro havia pedido.

Depois disso, Jonghyun voltou a encarar os olhos inchados e vermelhos do garoto à sua frente. Aquilo lhe partia o coração desde o momento que vira aqueles olhos pela primeira vez, completamente chocados e também em meio à lágrimas. _Por que sempre que eu o vejo... _Pensou, sentindo seu coração apertar mais uma vez. _Ele está de um jeito tão deplorável?_

Jonghyun suspirou. Tinha um coração mole demais e que o fazia sentir a necessidade de comprometer-se com a vida daquela criatura desesperada que tinha em frente de si.

Segurou os braços finos, porém definidos de Kibum – Vamos – murmurou ao outro, enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar – Você precisa descansar.

Kibum sentia o desespero subir-lhe à cabeça novamente – Eu... Deixe-me falar com a Soo! – tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Jonghyun, mas foi segurado com mais força; voltou a olhar para ele, com uma expressão realmente necessitada. – Por favor.

Jonghyun ficou pensativo por um momento. Deveria permitir? Temia que fosse demais ao outro.

Todavia, não foi preciso pensar por muito tempo, já que o próprio Kibum acabaria sendo impedido por ele mesmo. Acabou sentindo a visão ficar turva novamente, no entanto, nada era mais por causa de lágrimas; a perda de sangue deixava-o zonzo e deveras fraco. Aos poucos, seus passos ficavam descoordenados, até que suas pernas cederam e ele acabou desacordado.

Jonghyun segurou seu corpo antes que o mesmo caísse de encontro ao chão, sendo ajudado por alguns médicos que ainda estavam ali. Olhou para o lado, e avistou o colega chegando com um lençol branco e a cadeira de rodas que ele havia pedido.

- Me ajudem a colocá-lo ali – pediu aos outros.

Juntos, colocaram Kibum sentando na cadeira. Jonghyun os dispensou, colocando novamente a camisa rasgada e ensanguentada, que ele usava antes, sobre o seu ferimento no abdome para estancar o sangue. Depois, se abaixou de forma a ficar alinhado com a altura do corpo sentado à cadeira de rodas, e cobrira o corpo do jovem com um lençol. Ficou ali, o encarando durante algum tempo.

A face vermelha, os olhos inchados. Ainda que estivesse desacordado, precisava de descanso. Não apenas físico para que seu corpo pudesse recuperar o que lhe fora perdido aos montes, mas psicológico. Jonghyun bem sabia, por experiência, o sofrimento que parecia esperar por ele até que aprendesse a conviver com as dores de uma perda.

Suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez antes de dirigir a cadeira de rodas até o caminho para o quarto do outro.

Quando Kibum voltou a abrir os olhos, o teto outrora branco parecia refletir um pouco a iluminação do sol ao lado de fora; passara uma tarde flutuando no mar da inconsciência, e o sol já se punha devagar no horizonte.

Começava a lembrar, novamente, de tudo o que havia acontecido antes que parasse estirado e imóvel sobre aquela odiada cama por mais uma vez. _Eu sou patético. _Pensou, com raiva de si, ao lembrar-se da imagem da irmã debilitada.

Podiam passar décadas ou até mesmo séculos; ele sempre se sentiria mal por não proteger a garota. _Ela gosta tanto dessa hora do dia. _Pensou, com o coração apertado. Queria ela de volta ao seu lado, sã e salva, rindo daquele jeito sonoro e apertando a mão do irmão...

- Boa noite, dorminhoco. – Kibum virou o rosto em direção ao lado oposto, à porta, para verificar quem havia o chamado. Jonghyun o observava com uma expressão serena em sua face e uma bandeja em suas mãos. Se aproximou do jovem, deixando a bandeja ao lado do leito – Espero que esteja se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Kibum tentou sentar à cama aos poucos. Sentia-se pesado, e tão mal quanto antes. Estava melhor? – Não sei. – respondeu fraco.

Jonghyun respirou fundo uma única vez; já esperava semelhante resposta. Depois de constatar que o menor estava em uma boa posição, deixou a bandeja sobre seu colo. A mesma tinha um pote de iogurte e algumas frutas – Coma um pouco. – disse o médico.

- Não sinto fome.

- Mas você tem que comer, Kibum.

- Mas eu não estou com fome.

- A última vez que você comeu, foi antes do... – Jonghyun parou ao se dar conta da expressão que o menor já fazia por antecipação – Você não come há mais de dois dias. Precisa se alimentar.

O outro não respondeu. Não sentia realmente fome, e constatava isso verdadeiramente mesmo observando alimento à sua frente. Mas algo lhe dizia para ser obediente, pelo menos naquela vez. Nem ele mesmo sabia. Ainda encarou os pequenos quitutes alguns momentos antes de pegar lentamente o iogurte e começar a beber. Mesmo que gostasse, parecia que era um sacrifício fazer aquilo descer por sua garganta; mas era um sacrifício necessário.

Jonghyun dera um sorriso satisfeito com a submissão de Kibum.

- Como a Sooyoung está? – ele parou de beber por um momento e perguntou.

Jonghyun suspirou cansado – Ela definitivamente não piorou – disse. – Mas... Não mentirei para você dizendo que ela melhorou.

O outro não respondera com nenhum tipo de som; mas seus atos demonstravam muito bem a forma como havia se sentido em relação ao que o médico havia lhe dito. Os olhos, outrora vermelhos pelas lágrimas que mais uma vez haviam encharcado sua face, agora eram apenas um pouco inchados... E um brilho estranho passava por aqueles mesmos olhos.

Não levou a bebida láctea de volta à sua boca; se antes já era um sacrifício para Kibum estar se obrigando a ingerir qualquer coisa, agora já lhe era uma impossibilidade. Ele não sabia mais de absolutamente nada, pelo menos não a respeito sobre o que lhe fazia sentir-se daquela maneira. Se era pela saudade e pelo amor à sua pequena irmã, ou se era o puro medo de permanecer sozinho diante daquele mundo imperfeito pelo resto de sua vida.

- Eu realmente não posso ir vê-la, Jonghyun? – perguntou o jovem depois de um tempo pensativo.

- É melhor não ir nesse momento – Jonghyun respondeu com pesar. Sentou ao lado do leito de Kibum no banco que ali havia.

O jovem enfermo já conhecia aquela resposta antes mesmo de recebê-la. Sentia-se perdido. Sequer sabia que decisão tomar... Durante alguns curtos instantes, era tão fácil perder-se em pensamentos; pelo menos isto ele estava aprendendo em sua estadia forçada. Quando via, já se lembrava da própria cena que presenciara naquela planície, onde via a si mesmo mais jovem... Engoliu em seco.

- No que está pensando? – Jonghyun notava o jovem voltando dos próprios devaneios.

Kibum, antes de responder, devolveu a bandeja que ainda estava em seu colo para Jonghyun; do jeito que estava, quase sem ter sido tocada. Jonghyun o encarava em desaprovação, mas também não o obrigou a terminar com aquilo.

Depois de livre da bandeja, o jovem ajeitara o corpo novamente sobre o leito, permanecendo deitado. Olhou para o médico, que colocava a bandeja com as frutas sobre o móvel que havia na parede do quarto, para depois voltar ao lado da cama de Kibum.

- Jonghyun... – chamou Kibum, ainda meio inseguro da pergunta que estava prestes a fazer.

- O que foi, Kibum?

- Você acredita que alguns sonhos possam ter algum significado por trás?

A pergunta pegara o médico de surpresa. Esperava por todo o tipo de interrogatórios sobre o próprio acidente, ou sobre casos semelhantes, ou sobre seus pais e até mesmo uma tentativa de convencê-lo a levar o paciente até o quarto de Sooyoung.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – respondeu com sinceridade. – Teve algum sonho do tipo para fazer essa pergunta?

Kibum recordava-se de algumas cenas soltas de seus próprios sonhos – Sim. – respondeu ao outro.

- E como foi?

E então, o jovem pôs-se a falar do estranho sonho – que por alguns momentos lhe vinha à cabeça a possibilidade de não ser um sonho que tivera diante da planície. Lembrava dos detalhes sentindo aquela espécie de dor no peito que já estava se tornando excepcionalmente íntima de Kibum. Lembrava-se da alegria e do riso leve de seus pais enquanto ele se estatelava ao chão quando era pequeno. Lembrava-se da irmã, ainda bebê, acenando para sua própria imagem do presente, e sua imagem mais nova lhe encarando com uma expressão penetrante, intensa. Não conseguiu impedir a si mesmo de sentir um misto de saudade com emoção; terminava o relato com olhos já úmidos, mas não queria sair dos trilhos novamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Jonghyun permaneceu em silêncio enquanto o outro permanecia daquele mesmo jeito.

- Por que está se privando de chorar? – Jonghyun olhava fixamente para os sofridos olhos já marejados – Não faça isso. Não você. Não nesse momento.

Pronto.

Depois daquelas palavras, Kibum não mais segurara as lágrimas; não foi por se ver permitido a chorar, mas pelo fato de que, de alguma maneira, aquilo o sensibilizava mais. Mirava os olhos calmos e confortantes de Jonghyun. Não chorava de soluçar, apenas eram lágrimas fujonas. Todavia, não era por dor amenizada...

- Não existe palavra que explique isso, Jonghyun – murmurou para o ser que ainda o olhava da mesma forma. – Eu daria tudo, tudo o que eu tenho hoje, para poder dizer mais alguma coisa, passar mais tempo, ou ter meus pais de volta. Eu daria a minha vida, para voltar no tempo e dar um jeito de fazer com que ninguém entrasse naquele carro de madrugada.

"Eu não sei mais, Jonghyun. Eu me sinto vazio... Um corpo sem vida de verdade. Eu perdi o que antes me motivava a viver. E estou quase perdendo a única coisa que me sobrou. A Soo... Ela precisa ficar bem... Ela precisa ficar bem. Ela... Ela precisa. Ela é a única coisa que me fez não tentar tirar minha própria vida ainda...

Sentiu uma mão quente tapar a sua boca com força. Jonghyun, em um súbito ato depois das últimas palavras de Kibum, acabara reagindo daquela forma. Seus olhos antes sempre calmos, pareciam mergulhados em um misto de raiva e decepção

– Nunca mais diga uma idiotice dessas.

Falou com seriedade desconhecida para Kibum – Nunca. Mais. Não seja ridículo em pensar assim. Você tem uma vida inteira pela sua frente, e a Sooyoung vai ficar bem. Não fale mais isso para mim, e pare de alimentar essas ideias absurdas dentro de sua cabeça. Me prometa que vai parar.

"Eu não sei até onde sou capaz de interferir em tudo isso, Kibum. Eu realmente não sei. Mas farei o possível para ajudar você e Sooyoung. Tudo o que eu puder. Até onde eu puder. E se for preciso que eu faça com que você mude essa forma absurda de ver a sua própria vida depois do que aconteceu, eu farei o que você me obrigar a fazer. Eu quero te ajudar.

A mão de Jonghyun não mais segurava as palavras que tentaram sair da boca do outro. Na verdade, depois daquele monólogo, Kibum não tinha palavras para dizer; apenas reações a ter. Sua boca chegou a ser aberta e fechada várias vezes querendo argumentar, mas não encontrou as palavras a pronunciar.

Apenas permaneceu daquele jeito, encarando o homem à sua frente com aquela mesma expressão incrédula que sequer mudava.

Não sabia o que dizer, simplesmente. Mas sabia de uma coisa. Sabia da verdade que havia naquelas palavras. E, principalmente... Naqueles olhos.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu seu coração se aquecer e a dor que parecia consumi-lo a todo o momento, amenizar.


	5. O Sono Quase Perpétuo

4. O sono quase perpétuo.

A manhã em Seoul era aparentemente calma e perfeita. Uma temperatura deliciosamente amena, um pouco mais fresco até do que o esperado para o verão. As árvores balançavam levemente com a brisa que soprava, enquanto o sol iluminava as ruas e proporcionava uma visão magistralmente bonita para aqueles que pelas ruas andavam.

Jonghyun saía do estacionamento subterrâneo e sentia o ar fresco contrastar com o sol quente que tocava sua pele. Aquilo lhe trazia uma sensação gostosa. Quase podia sentir o cheiro daquele dia; algo que misturava grãos de café a pequenos frutos nas árvores.

Caminhou em direção à entrada de um dos prédios do hospital onde trabalhava, mas parou antes de entrar, olhando para a magnitude do edifício à sua frente. Por fora, parecia majestoso; por dentro, era permeado de dor e mortes. Olhando daquela forma tudo parecia tão cruel...

Já havia presenciado todo o tipo de padecimento dentro do lugar onde trabalhava. Já havia tentado salvar muitas pessoas e amenizar o sofrimento de seus parentes e delas mesmas. Já teve o choque e a dor incomparáveis de ter uma pessoa morrendo em suas mãos...

Engoliu em seco ao se voltar às lembranças de tudo o que já havia passado ali.

Por mais horrível e masoquista que parecesse em alguns momentos, aquilo era o que ele fazia por amar fazer. Por isso, ainda estava lá. Por isso, queria ver o garoto chamado Kim Kibum sorrir para ele com Sooyoung sã e salva em seus braços.

Os olhos de Kibum muitas vezes lhe pareciam mortos. Como se há muito ele já morresse. Como se fosse apenas um corpo maculado por cicatrizes e sangue perdido. Nunca havia visto, em seus meros cinco anos de experiência, um garoto daquela idade naquele estado, e sob a tutela dele próprio.

Quando olhava para trás, ao passado da própria vida e via a si mesmo com dezessete anos... Era tão diferente. Tão inconsequente ainda que demasiado feliz. E era isso que ele queria para o outro. Não por sua profissão, mas como um feito pessoal também.

Colocar aquilo em prática parecia tão difícil. Todavia, não iria desistir tão cedo.

_Não irei mesmo. _Reforçou em pensamento, voltando a dar os passos que faltavam para finalmente atravessar a porta do hospital.

- Kim Jonghyun-sshi!

Mal pisava no interior do lugar, já se via abordado por uma jovem enfermeira de cabelos ondulados e castanhos que vinha em sua direção. A expressão no rosto delicado dela era um tanto alarmada. Jonghyun recordava-se de seu rosto; ela era da ala da emergência.

- Jonghyun-sshi – disse novamente ao parar defronte ao recém-chegado – Que bom que chegou, estava te esperando. Venha comigo para a emergência, a nossa equipe quer falar com você.

A reação inicial do homem foi erguer as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a intimação imediata. A jovem pareceu entender a pergunta por trás daquele olhar:

- É sobre a Kim Sooyoung. – respondeu.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Jonghyun pôs-se a acompanhar a jovem enfermeira em direção à emergência. Uma espécie de frio no estômago denunciava quão alarmado estava; para chamarem por ele para falar a respeito de Sooyoung, havia duas principais razões, e ambas não eram boas. _Ou ela piorou... _Pensava ele enquanto quase corria pelos corredores do hospital. _Ou pode ter acontecido o pior. _Completou a frase amaldiçoando seus pensamentos negativos.

Não demorou muito tempo para que os dois apressados chegassem às portas da sala que guardava a irmã de Kibum. Dessa vez, a vitrine comprida que permitia aos parentes assistirem seu padecer de fora estava sendo algo inútil; para o temor de Jonghyun aumentar, as cortinas do quarto haviam sido fechadas e agora nada permitiam visualizar. _Não pode ser isso... _Chegou a estremecer.

- Bom dia, Jonghyun – uma voz grave e séria parecia vir de seu lado. O jovem médico virou para seu lado esquerdo, de onde vinha um médico mais velho em sua direção com um semblante inexpressivo.

Céus... Como aquilo o estava agoniando!

Fez apenas uma reverência rápida e silenciosa – O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jonghyun, sendo direto.

- Sooyoung entrou em coma.

A resposta veio de maneira tão rápida que Jonghyun sequer teve tempo de pensar. Havia aberto a boca para retrucar quando sua mente processou as palavras ditas pelo médico. Sentiu, por um momento, o coração parar de bater para então se recuperar, batendo louca e fortemente como nunca antes.

Arfou em surpresa e choque – Quando...? – perguntou.

- Ontem à noite. - respondeu o médico. Jonghyun baixou o olhar ao chão, ouvindo quando o médico voltava a falar – À tardinha, ela começou a ter uma piora repentina. Fizemos novos exames, e então foi encontrado um sinal de choque forte em sua cabeça que não foi detectado antes, provavelmente durante as voltas que o carro deu durante o acidente. Esse choque causou, além de perda de massa encefálica, uma hemorragia intracraniana.

Jonghyun não sabia o que dizer, nem como reagir.

- Ela entrou em coma espontaneamente. – continuava o médico. – E, você sabe... Quando ela voltar... _Se ela voltar_... Ela pode ter sequelas. Pela área do cérebro que foi afetada, ela pode perder parte de seus movimentos... Ou até nem se mover mais.

Jonghyun sabia de tudo o que era possível acontecer, claro que sabia. Mas aquilo parecia demasiado trágico. Demais. Sentia-se sem chão com o que acabara de ouvir.

Não sabia o que parecia gritar dentro de sua cabeça. O corredor da ala emergencial, de repente, parecia tão sombrio, silencioso e distante... Não prestava mais atenção sequer no médico à sua frente. Apenas tentava processar tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido. E em Kibum.

Há muito, o que Jonghyun sentia com relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo já passava de simples pena e começava a ser algo pessoal. Ele queria, realmente, vê-lo continuar sua vida ao lado de Sooyoung, convivendo com a dor da perda, mas sem abrir mão de felicidade.

Todavia, ele não só teria que lutar contra a dor de perdas importantes. O destino também havia se voltado contra a felicidade daquele garoto.

Mordeu os lábios fortemente. _Como ele reagiria quando soubesse que...? _Perguntava-se e não fazia a mínima ideia do que poderia acontecer. E aquilo apenas fazia tudo ficar ainda mais tenebroso.

- O que eu queria lhe pedir – o médico voltou a falar com Jonghyun – Era que não contasse isso imediatamente ao irmão da menina.

_O quê?_

Jonghyun levantou o olhar incrédulo com o que havia acabado de ouvir da boca do médico – Você está me dizendo para contar a ele uma mentira? – murmurou em um misto de raiva e descrença – _Sobre a saúde da própria irmã?_

- Não foi isso que eu disse, Kim Jonghyun.

Aquele tom impassível do médico fazia com que a raiva subisse à cabeça de Jonghyun ainda mais rapidamente. Os punhos fortes já estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo, e ele já tentava se controlar aos limites da razão.

- Não foi com essas palavras – seu tom de voz aumentou sem que ele conseguisse controlar – Mas no fim seria tudo a mesma coisa!

O mais velho assistia às reações do outro com aquela mesma expressão impassível. Olhou para Jonghyun de cima a baixo antes de erguer as sobrancelhas – Tudo bem, faça como quiser – deu as costas ao mais novo e voltava para a sala de Sooyoung – Se o garoto fizer o escândalo como o de anteontem, as consequências cairão imediatamente sobre você.

_Ele realmente disse uma coisa dessas_? Jonghyun sentia as palavras lhe acertando como um soco no estômago, e o controle que restava acabou por sair de si. Foi atrás do médico a passos largos – _DE QUE ADIANTA SER UM MÉDICO SE NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER O SOFRIMENTO DE ALGUÉM_? – gritou a plenos pulmões, chamando a atenção dos outros funcionários que passavam.

O mais velho apenas olhou, à soleira da porta do quarto – Volte para o seu trabalho – disse seriamente – Imagino que Kim Kibum esteja precisando de alguém que o entenda. – fechou a porta atrás de si.

Jonghyun ainda sentira ímpetos de chutar aquela porta e socar a cara daquele médico asqueroso. Negava-se a acreditar que era ele o responsável pela saúde de Sooyoung. Tamanha era a cólera que sentia, as mãos tremiam. Fechou os olhos e assim ficou, respirando fundo seguidamente para tentar acalmar a consciência raivosa. Embora não adiantasse coisa nenhuma realmente.

Virou bruscamente para seguir caminho para fora da emergência. Além de precisar esvaziar a mente daquelas últimas cenas, ainda precisava ver como Kibum estava.

Começou a imaginar a dolorosa reação do outro quando descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Na verdade, sequer conseguia imaginar; Kibum parecia um tanto quanto imprevisível em seus pensamentos.

Mal notara quando já havia chegado à porta do quarto do seu paciente.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Kibum o mais cuidadosamente que tal ato lhe permitisse. Constatou que o garoto ainda não retornara do mundo dos sonhos; dormia profundamente. Por isso, apenas sentou ao lado de seu leito mais uma vez, tencionando esperar que o outro logo despertasse, enquanto isso o assistindo dormir...

Para Jonghyun, aquilo era algo um tanto interessante e... Trágico. Trágico, pois, assistir àquele momento tão comum lhe parecia mostrar que Kibum aparentava se sentir imensamente melhor _quando não estava consciente. _

Seu rosto, tranquilo. O peito subia e descia com a respiração calma de Kibum. Não havia lábios inferior e superior se fechando em uma linha fina ou se abrindo em choro e gritos. A face sem nenhum indício de pesada tristeza que assolava a mente do jovem.

Sim, era algo deveras trágico.

- Jonghyun? – o médico ficou durante tanto tempo perdido em próprios pensamentos que acabara se assustando quando ouviu aquela voz grogue a lhe chamar.

Não sabia se ficava feliz ou apavorado.

- Bom dia. – tentou sorrir leve para o outro, que ainda abria os olhos com dificuldade – Como está se sentindo hoje?

Kibum não respondeu de imediato, encarando a expressão de Jonghyun com um olhar penetrante. Não sabia exatamente o que fizera com que as palavras fugissem de sua resposta, mas sabia estar se sentido estranho. Seu coração parecia bater mais forte.

Não só parecia, como realmente estava; os bips do aparelho que registravam a atividade cardíaca do garoto tornavam-se um pouco mais acelerados. Respirou fundo. _Por que parece que eu... _Pensou assustado, sentindo como se o seu estômago estivesse embrulhado.

Jonghyun, preocupado, levantou do banco rapidamente e ficou mais próximo da cama de Kibum. Tateou por seu rosto e pescoço, medindo a temperatura de seu corpo, e sentindo a frequência cardíaca do outro. Pôs a mão sobre o tórax do paciente depois – Kibum, o que você está sentindo...? – perguntou num tom baixo, mas alarmado.

Como Kibum poderia responder? Sequer ele mesmo sabia!

Não conseguia compreender o medo que havia assolado sua mente; apenas sentia algo errado, tremendamente errado. Kibum sentia algo semelhante ou paralelo a algum tipo de premonição. Pelo menos era isso que ele mesmo pensaria se acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa. Portanto, voltava à ideia de não compreender absolutamente nada.

Apenas sentia dor. Dor física, nesse momento; causada pela repetição acelerada dos batimentos de seu coração sofrido. Causada pelo esforço de respirar que lhe viera de repente. Náuseas, que o pegavam desprevenido, o estômago que parecia embrulhado. Ele entendia os sintomas, mas não entendia o que aquilo significava.

Permaneceu indiferente à pergunta de Jonghyun por isso...

- Isso seria ansiedade...? – Jonghyun perguntou, mais a si mesmo do que ao paciente que ainda travava uma luta interna. Mirou a mão estendida de Kibum ao lado do corpo, sobre os lençóis brancos. Aproximou suas próprias mãos daquela que ali estava e apertou a mão fria com força – Kibum?

Os olhos do garoto ofegante à cama olhavam furtiva e rapidamente para vários cantos do quarto, confuso, perdido. Ao sentir duas mãos quentes sobre a sua própria mão gélida, voltou sua atenção para Jonghyun, que lhe lançava um olhar penetrante e preocupado.

Baixou o olhar bruscamente – Acho... Que não é nada grave – murmurou em resposta para o médico. – Eu... Estou me sentindo meio nervoso.

Jonghyun afrouxou um pouco o aperto sobre a mão do jovem, sorrindo levemente – Imaginei que fosse isso. – disse enquanto erguia a mão para afastar os cabelos da testa levemente suada de Kibum – Está tudo bem. Fique calmo.

Jonghyun estava com raiva de si mesmo. De sua própria dissimulação.

Não, nada estava tudo bem como ele mesmo dizia para o outro, que já se recuperava lentamente, enquanto tentava resolver aquele dilema no interior de sua mente. Contar de Sooyoung para Kibum ainda parecia o mesmo que abrir a porta para que o garoto cometesse alguma loucura. Jonghyun bem sabia o estado deplorável – tanto físico quanto emocional de Kibum. E o quanto ele estava colocando a própria vida à mercê do momento em que Sooyoung se recuperasse.

Até que uma notícia de um coma fora capaz de retardar tudo aquilo que Jonghyun havia pensado sobre a recuperação de seu paciente.

- Jonghyun... – a voz do garoto na cama cortou seus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Por que... Por que me deu isso de repente?

Jonghyun esperava uma pergunta relacionada à Sooyoung, e se surpreendeu com o que teve. Não pela pergunta; mas até mesmo pela expressão verdadeiramente confusa no rosto de Kibum, quase a de uma criança que queria tirar uma dúvida.

_Ele teve um surto de ansiedade... _Pensou Jonghyun, sem ter ainda respondido a pergunta do outro. Parecia até mesmo uma espécie de instinto ou alguma situação sobrenatural, tendo em conta que Sooyoung havia entrado em coma enquanto ele dormia...

- Eu não sei direito. – Dessa vez, Jonghyun estava sendo sincero.

- Como a Sooyoung está?

Jonghyun já achava que estava demorando para que aquela pergunta fosse captada por seus ouvidos. E, agora, estava sendo forçado a pensar rápido.

Dizer ou não dizer? Ser o médico do hospital ou o protetor de Kibum? _Ele precisa saber. _Pensou, confuso. O rosto do garoto já estava mudando de expressão fronte à hesitação de Jonghyun. _Mas ele não pode saber. _

- Ela está bem – respondeu fraco, arrependendo-se logo depois. Desviou o olhar para a janela. Havia escolhido ser o médico do hospital.

- Você não sabe mentir. – Kibum respondeu em um fio de voz.

Jonghyun tornou a observar o garoto depois daquela resposta, com um frio no estômago. Havia sido pego, é claro. Se ela estivesse realmente bem, ele mesmo não teria hesitado em lhe dizer. E, agora, o olhar acusador do enfermo lhe fazia arrepender-se e ver o quanto havia traído a confiança dele.

- Desculpe, não sei mesmo. – disse apenas.

Kibum sentiu as poucas palavras caindo sobre seus ombros com uma força descomunal. Ele sabia, desde que havia acordado minutos antes. Era como se sentisse aquilo, e a forma como Jonghyun lhe respondera servia como uma confirmação. Mordeu os lábios com força, muita força. Respirava pesado novamente. Mais uma vez era como se tencionasse levantar daquela cama e correr até o quarto de Sooyoung, vê-la com seus próprios olhos, acolhê-la em seus braços...

Mas como ela estaria?

- O que _realmente_ aconteceu com ela? – murmurou com voz trêmula. Olhava incitante para o médico à sua frente. – Por favor, me diga. Ela é... Ela é a minha irmã. E eu confio em você.

_E eu confio em você. _Aquela frase parecia ter mais força do que aparentava. Jonghyun suspirou, cansado. – Achavam melhor que eu não te contasse, mas eu não concordo com isso – explicou. Kibum cerrou o punho, acomodado sobre o lençol branco, em impaciência. – Na verdade, acho que você precisava saber antes de mim...

- FALE DE UMA VEZ, INFERNO! – o enfermo explodiu de repente, inclusive assustando Jonghyun. Era agonizante, era desnecessário, era... Doloroso. Depois de seu ato repentino e agressivo, estava com os lábios trêmulos e expressão chorosa. – Se for para me dizer que ela... Diga logo. Não fique me enrolando, por favor, Jonghyun.

- Desculpe, Kibum. – respondeu depois que o outro se anunciara. Pousou a mão sobre o punho fortemente fechado do garoto – Sooyoung não morreu. Ela está em coma.

Contou tudo aquilo que sabia para o garoto, que escutara um milímetro mais calmo do que estava anteriormente. Enquanto falava, Kibum permanecia calmo e parado como uma rocha sobre a cama. Aquilo era novo para Jonghyun, com certeza.

Na verdade, não tão novo. Aquele Kibum que ouvia o que ele dizia sobre a sua irmã lhe lembrava aquele Kibum incapacitado e apavorado que conhecera em uma alarmante situação.

Pois, na verdade, o que se passava na mente do garoto era uma completa confusão mesclada à incredulidade. Não sabia como se sentia ao certo, assim como naquela madrugada. Apenas ouvia o que Jonghyun lhe dizia, tentando se obrigar a digerir aquelas informações. Mas simplesmente era como se não acreditasse.

Era diferente, muito diferente. Quando havia sido noticiado da morte de seus pais, seu subconsciente havia... Reagido com muito mais velocidade. Todavia, _aquilo _era diferente. Sua relação com Sooyoung era muito diferente de sua relação com seus pais. E a situação a que ela se encontrava era muito diferente da qual seus pais... Estiveram.

A morte, ah, a morte. Rápida, irreversível. Leva a alma embora e deixa sobre a cama apenas uma carcaça sem vida. Sem esperanças ou expectativas de ver daquela mesma carcaça um sorriso terno. Mas...

Saber daquele "coma" era tão mais... Agonizante.

Porque ele tinha iguais chances de rever o sorriso da irmã...

E de não rever absolutamente nada.

E, pior do que tudo. Ele tinha que esperar o tempo que ninguém sabe quem define, mas que todos sabem ser incerto... Podia levar dias, meses, anos. Uma vida inteira.

Mas era melhor do que morrer.

- Eu... Eu não sei – Kibum acabou por sussurrar para si mesmo, revelando aos ares o que se passava por sua imaginação conturbada.

- O quê? – Jonghyun ouvira a pergunta baixa que o outro fizera a si próprio.

- Eu não sei o que sentir.

Os olhos de Kibum pareciam buscar por alguma coisa. Talvez algum apoio. Eram tristes, mas vazios demais para que deles lágrimas escorressem. Jonghyun sentia pena, mas algo semelhante à dor em seu _próprio _peito.

- Jonghyun... – murmurou Kibum, chamando pelo médico novamente. – Você... Você disse que ela pode sobreviver com aquelas... Sequelas. Quais são as chances disso acontecer?

Jonghyun sorriu tristemente - Muitas. – disse. – Mas pelo menos ela terá sobrevivido, e as chances de sobrevida são boas.

Kibum baixou o olhar, novamente confuso. Era como se ele precisasse de algum apoio, ainda. Sentia falta de algo. Talvez algo que ajudasse a barrar um pouco aquele monte de coisas estranhas e notícias ruins que recebera nos últimos dias. Era... Demais. Preocupante, triste. Estranho.

Aos poucos uma vontade, mesclada de uma dúvida, começou a tomar conta de si.

- O que aconteceu com os meus pais depois de... – Kibum se calou.

- Eles foram enterrados.

- Por favor, me leve até o cemitério. – o garoto respondeu de repente. Jonghyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, até mesmo um pouco surpreso com o pedido do outro. Ainda sentia dúvidas. – Eu... Eu quero ver meus pais. Você não vai me negar isso.


	6. Alforria

5. Alforria.

Kibum abriu os olhos. A manhã era bela, o sol entrava pela janela do quarto do hospital deixando-o ainda mais branco do que de costume. Sentou na cama, e viu a porta do próprio quarto aberta; logo Jonghyun estava entrando por ela e parando de repente ao encontrar o garoto desperto.

- Bom dia! - disse enérgico para o menor, se aproximando do leito e esfregando as mãos frias - Que bom que você acordou, vou aproveitar para examinar você hoje.

- Bom dia - Kibum respondeu em um tom completamente contrário ao de Jonghyun. - O que você vai...?

- Aquele seu ferimento no abdome... Precisamos trocar os curativos e ver como anda a cicatrização. - o médico sorriu ternamente depois de explicar. - Sente na beira da cama e tire a blusa.

O mais novo obedeceu preguiçosamente. Arrastou o corpo sobre o colchão macio, parando sentado em frente ao médico. Segurou as barras da própria blusa, puxando para cima, revelando o corpo magro, porém definido. Passava em sua cintura um monte de ataduras que ocultavam um enorme e profundo corte, que Kibum sequer queria saber como havia parado ali na noite do acidente. Além da faixa, a pele branca ainda era maculada por hematomas pequenos e arranhões.

Jonghyun não deixou de notar o quanto o mesmo era bonito apesar de machucado.

Aproximou-se do outro para tirar a faixa que circundava sua cintura. O toque da mão fria de Jonghyun na pele quente de Kibum fez com que o mais novo se arrepiasse e até mesmo enrijecesse – Desculpe – o mais velho comentou, rindo de leve com a reação do outro, que corara.

Puxou a faixa, revelando uma cicatriz mediana. Jonghyun arregalou os olhos – Isto aqui está melhor do que eu esperava. – comentou surpreso. Tocou e acompanhou a linha do ferimento novamente. _Isso é possível? _Pensou estupefato. – Na verdade, isso já está praticamente cicatrizado... E uma semana atrás parecia que iria jorrar sangue durante meses...

- Isso significa que eu já posso ir embora? – perguntou o paciente, encarando a cicatriz sem emoção alguma.

- Se você quiser, amanhã mesmo já recebe alta. – Jonghyun respondeu. – Você irá para a casa de algum parente ou...

- Não, eu quero ir para a minha casa.

Jonghyun hesitou. – Você não acha que pode acabar sendo...

Kibum lançou um olhar penetrante para o médico. Céus, não é como se ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo! – Eu sei o que eu quero, Jonghyun. – disse, calmo, olhando diretamente para os olhos do mais velho. – Eu quero ir para a minha casa.

O outro suspirou, derrotado. Assentiu para Kibum, e olhou para a marca novamente – Nem será preciso colocar outra faixa nisso... – comentou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

Recolheu as faixas velhas, e já estava para sair do quarto. – Jonghyun... – ouviu a voz do garoto a lhe chamar novamente. Virou-se para ele e esperou que falasse – Hoje nós vamos... Ver os meus pais, certo?

O mais velho sorriu terno a ele – Se quiser, podemos ir agora... – Jonghyun olhou para a janela – O dia está bom, e esse sol vai fazer bem a você. Tudo bem?

Kibum olhou para a janela também, por um curto momento. Depois, de volta para Jonghyun – Tudo bem. – disse, e deixou até mesmo seus lábios sorrirem de leve.

Roupas comuns e calçados já estavam sobre o corpo do enfermo, agora em pé defronte à janela de seu quarto. Olhava para o mundo movimentado e ensolarado alguns andares abaixo e à sua frente. Parecia um dia maravilhoso a se passar em um parque com uma família grande e harmoniosa.

Ouvira três batidas na porta e, logo após, a mesma se abrindo com seu já conhecido e até mesmo aconchegante ranger. Voltou-se à porta aberta, encontrando um Jonghyun com uma expressão aparentemente tranquila em seu rosto.

- Pronto, Kibum? – o médico perguntou ao seu paciente.

O garoto virou novamente para a janela, apenas o rosto, admirando o pouco que enxergava das ruas à altura daquele prédio. Respirou fundo. Tudo aquilo parecia tanto com uma jornada curta, mas extrema e assustadoramente difícil.

Quando olhou para Jonghyun novamente, seu olhar parecia mais pesado. Apenas assentiu ao médico com a cabeça antes de caminhar, mancando quase imperceptivelmente pelo desconforto que ainda sentia – e, talvez, sentisse durante muito tempo em seu corpo ferido. Quando chegou à porta, o médico o parou e começou a conduzir Kibum até uma cadeira de rodas acostada à parede do corredor do hospital.

- Eu queria caminhar sozinho. – o garoto retrucou, estancando em seu lugar.

- Por favor, ande na cadeira pelo menos dentro do hospital. – o olhar do médico chegava a ser suplicante à teimosia que Kibum tinha às vezes. – Deixo você caminhar até o carro, e depois no cemitério. Você ainda está fraco, Kibum, e irá cansar rápido principalmente por não fazer esse esforço há algum tempo.

O garoto ainda ficou um tempo apenas a encarar a cadeira de rodas diante de si. Relutando, olhou novamente para Jonghyun com uma expressão carregada de uma centelha de ressentimento. Todavia, seu lado mais sensato concordava que daquela maneira seria mais cômodo para ele mesmo também.

Acabou sentando à cadeira e se deixando ser conduzido por Jonghyun por entre os grandes corredores do hospital.

Kibum não havia, praticamente, deixado o quarto desprovido de cores durante sua estada ali. E, às vezes que deixou, era para correr apressadamente em direção à emergência, em completo desespero, sem dar devida atenção a nada mais do que o caminho que deveria fazer. Observar o que acontecia diante de si era uma grande novidade.

Havia tanta gente!

De repente era como se visse tudo aquilo em câmera lenta. Pessoas ilesas, ao menos fisicamente falando, mas que o semblante não deixava enganar; alguns choravam aos prantos, outros estavam preocupados, outros mais calmos, muitos segurando as mãos de pessoas ao seu lado. Era uma diversidade de rostos e tipos. Médicos, algumas vezes macas com pacientes sendo levadas às pressas, e terceiros que acompanhavam as macas com as mesmas expressões de quem esperava acostado às paredes.

Cada vez mais, aquilo fazia com que Kibum pensasse...

- Quer levantar agora? – Jonghyun cortou os pensamentos do garoto, que se flagrou parado perto de uma grande porta de vidro que dava às ruas. – Já vamos sair.

O médico se postou ao lado de Kibum tencionando ajudar o garoto a erguer o próprio corpo da cadeira. Mas ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça – Eu consigo sozinho, não se preocupe. – Disse, já segurando os braços do objeto para ter forças a levantar.

Logo já estava de pé sem grandes dificuldades. Jonghyun sorriu satisfeito para o garoto, que retribuiu sem tanta empolgação. Colocou os braços sobre o ombro do menor, aparentemente despreocupado, e ambos saíram à rua.

Quando Kibum atravessara a porta, algumas diversas reações e sentidos diferentes se manifestaram. A brisa fresca atingiu em cheio seu corpo, algo que ele não sentia havia um tempo e que lhe provocou arrepios. Mas o sol brilhava intensamente no céu limpo e sem nuvens, aquecendo seu corpo e lhe dando energia.

Respirou o ar natural da rua, fechando os olhos...

Não imaginava, de maneira alguma, que sair daquele hospital lhe faria _tão _bem.

- Matando a saudade de dias bonitos como esse? – Jonghyun ao todo tempo esteve observando o garoto, com aquele mesmo sorriso satisfeito de antes.

- Acho que sim – o garoto murmurou em resposta, ainda de olhos fechados. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar entrando por suas narinas e seguindo o rumo em seu corpo. Depois, soltou o ar, que se mesclou, quente à brisa fria.

Abriu os olhos, observando as folhas das árvores, havia muitas caídas, mas tomavam conta dos galhos sadios. E a grama dos terrenos em volta do agrupamento de prédios daquele hospital. Mesmo que fosse do lado externo, ainda estava naqueles terrenos, e desejava mais do que tudo sair um pouco daquele clima.

E ver seus pais.

Apenas voltou a olhar para Jonghyun, que entendeu e se aproximou do garoto. Passou o braço calmamente pelos ombros do menor e passou a conduzi-lo em direção a um estacionamento – Vamos de carro até lá – explicou – Não é tão perto assim daqui.

Caminharam os dois, o tempo todo em silêncio. Seus olhos, no entanto, tinham em cada um, um brilho diferente por expectativas; Kibum estava prestes a fazer algo que com certeza lhe traria muita dor, mas ao mesmo tempo, seria bom. E Jonghyun... Estava à espera da reação do garoto, embora já tivesse uma ideia do quão padecente poderia se apresentar.

Logo, já se aproximavam de um sofisticado carro preto, e Jonghyun soltou os ombros de Kibum para abrir as portas do mesmo. Fez sinal para que o menor entrasse, e o outro o fez. E, então, já estavam a caminho de seu destino.

Kibum apenas prestava atenção nas ruas passando. No sol batendo contra os prédios. Na brisa que vinha de fora e penetrava pelas frestas abertas no carro de Jonghyun. E prestava atenção nos outros carros. Era estranha e até mesmo assustadora a sensação de estar dentro de um carro desde aquele dia...

Mordeu os lábios, recriminando-se. Mas ao mesmo tempo com pena de si mesmo.

Inegável e obviamente sentia falta de sua família e temia por Sooyoung. E também sofria por Sooyoung. E pela perda definitiva de seus pais – que só estava prestes a se confirmar, ao fim daquele trajeto pelas ruas de Seoul. Não podia evitar que quaisquer pensamentos acabassem direcionados a ultima noite deles juntos.

Jonghyun se manteve quieto e aparentemente atento apenas à direção, mas a mudança de postura de Kibum não lhe passou despercebida. Todavia, não sentiu que precisasse falar alguma coisa para o garoto. Pelo menos, não naquele momento.

A curta viagem seguiria em silêncio por cerca de mais quinze minutos, até que parassem em frente a um longo terreno amarrotado de crucifixos, altares e flores. – Chegamos. – Jonghyun disse enquanto estacionava o carro à calçada. – Embora você já deva ter deduzido isso.

Saiu do carro, esperando que Kibum fizesse o mesmo. No entanto, ele não só havia permanecido no carro, como não olhava para o cemitério.

O menor encarava as próprias mãos. Um frio subia a seu estômago; ele não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Não estava em prantos, pelo menos não mais do que o que sempre parecera mostrar desde o acidente. Mas sentia-se receoso do que estava fazendo. Do que havia escolhido fazer. _E se for demais para mim? _Pensava. _E se em vez de me sentir com eles... Eu sentir como se estivesse me despedindo? Ainda mais distante?_

- Eles sempre estarão aqui quando você quiser vir – Jonghyun abriu a porta do carro, e estendeu a mão para Kibum, sorrindo docemente.

Ele bem sabia o que se passava na cabeça do menor naquele momento.

O garoto mirou a mão do médico e depois os seus olhos. E, então, o sorriso. Branco, bonito, calmo, paciente e compreensivo. Ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso de cumplicidade. Era como se dissesse silenciosamente para Kibum "Eu estarei com você."

Kibum respirou fundo, e segurou com força a mão que o convidava a seguir em frente.

Saiu do carro, parando de pé ao lado de Jonghyun e observando os portões que o levariam para o interior do cemitério. Deu alguns passos à frente, sendo acompanhado pelo médico. Estava na hora de ver seus pais.

- Vamos logo – murmurou Kibum, baixinho, ao outro. Passou a caminhar mais rápido, adentrando o lugar e caminhando o mais longe possível daqueles túmulos e lápides em mármore.

Era estranho. A sensação de entrar em um cemitério e se ver rodeado de pessoas que talvez houvessem morrido décadas antes – a julgar pelo aspecto em que estavam algumas das lápides. O ar parecia mais pesado, ao mesmo tempo em que... Mais leve? Não sabia; mas Kibum resolvera apelidar aquilo consigo mesmo, de "brisa da morte".

Logo, ambos se viam quase ao centro do cemitério, e Kibum deu-se conta de que sequer sabia para que lado ele devia ir. Olhou para Jonghyun como se pedisse socorro.

Se não estivessem em um local tão macabro e o clima não estivesse tão estranho, Jonghyun teria rido da expressão presente no rosto do menor. Passou o braço pelos ombros de Kibum novamente, e dessa vez começou a guiá-lo por um hiato nas lápides, à direita – Se eu não me engano, era por aqui – explicou, conduzindo a ambos pelo caminho estreito.

De fato, cerca de meio minuto depois, seria comprovado que Jonghyun estava certo.

Eram duas lápides iguais, simples e bem próximas, sendo quase uma só. Estavam gravados no mármore os nomes de seus pais, ano de nascimento e, ao lado, aquele mesmo ano em que eles haviam deixado Kibum.

Era impossível para o garoto impedir seu estômago de embrulhar diante daquela imagem. Ajoelhou-se diante das duas lápides, observando-as fixamente. O coração parecia até mesmo ter congelado. Congelado ao ponto de que Kibum não caía em prantos, apenas... Sentia. Sentia a necessidade de expor o que parecia dar um nó em sua cabeça.

As mãos, meio trêmulas, tocaram o mármore frio. Engoliu em seco – Às vezes parece que eu não vou conseguir dar rumo à minha vida – a voz saía meio rouca. – Eu queria tanto vocês de volta... A Soo está fraca, e eu posso perdê-la a qualquer momento... Eu não... Eu não quero que isso aconteça! Mas só vocês conseguiriam cuidar dela e deixá-la segura nesse momento.

"Mãe, eu estou me sentindo completamente perdido. Pai... Eu sinto que ainda tenho vida, mas não é como se conseguisse ter controle dela. Eu não sei mais. Por favor, me ajudem. Apesar de tudo... Eu percebi que ainda sinto vontade de viver.

_Apesar de tudo... Eu percebi que ainda sinto vontade de viver._

Jonghyun ouvira o pequeno monólogo do garoto em silêncio, ao lado dele. Não sabia o que dizer. Nem o que estava se passando em seu próprio peito naquele momento.

Até que Kibum levantou e encarou o médico, com olhos levemente marejados – Vamos embora logo. – murmurou fraco – Eu não vou conseguir mais ficar por aqui.

- Tão rápido assim? – Jonghyun perguntou, até mesmo um pouco preocupado.

_Por que não vai logo? _Kibum pensava desesperado. Fechou os olhos, tentou se conter, mas não adiantava. Traiu a si mesmo deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto – Eu estou cansado... Eu quero pensar da maneira que falei com os meus pais. – confessou – E... Ficar aqui não está me ajudando agora.

O mais velho ficou observando a lágrima fujona. Como já parecia até mesmo se tornar comum, levou a própria mão ao rosto do menor para secar aquela lágrima que maculava seu rosto.

Quando o menor abriu os olhos novamente para encarar o médico, este lhe sorriu docemente.

- Pelo menos você tomou a decisão correta.

Agora ele estava em pé, diante da cama do quarto do hospital que agora podia ser vista arrumada. Olhou para si mesmo, e para as roupas normais que vestia. Finalmente, depois daquele tempo, estava vestindo algo que não fosse tecido fino e branco do pijama do hospital.

As vestes do dia do acidente, porque não havia outra roupa por lá além daquela. Aquelas roupas pareciam pesar sobre seu corpo. Não só por ser algo mais elaborado e estar vestindo mais peças de roupas... Mas parecia remeter a lembranças. Dessa vez, não do acidente.

E sim da vida normal que levava antes de parar entre as paredes do hospital.

As roupas extravagantes que gostava de vestir quando saía na calada da noite com seus amigos próximos, os dias que passava ajudando a irmã nos desenhos que fazia para a escola, ou então quando a vestia e arrumava seus cabelos para levá-la, todas as manhãs, para a mesma. Quando perguntava para os seus pais como havia sido o trabalho no dia, e quando simplesmente passava um tempo ouvindo as músicas que gostava jogado à cama, encarando o teto sem graça de seu quarto.

Haveria maneira de ter aquela vida de volta? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Mas agora era o momento de colocar os pés novamente no asfalto cinzento das ruas. _Voltar aos estudos... _Pensou pesaroso. Aquele retorno era, para ele, a mesma coisa que agir como se a sua vida não houvesse virado de cabeça para baixo. Agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sangue frio.

Infelizmente ele não conseguia ter esse tipo de sangue.

Seu coração gritava até mesmo mais alto do que sua voz quando exaltada. Queria tudo aquilo de volta. Perdera quase todas as posses que uma pessoa não pode reaver em sua vida.

E, agora, via-se caminhando para fora do quarto do hospital, passando pelas mesmas pessoas que esperavam pela mesma coisa, chorando pelos mesmos motivos que sempre choraram enquanto Kibum esteve – e, quem sabe, até quando nunca imaginou que estaria ali.

Tentou ao máximo se manter alheio à tristeza que assolava aqueles em sua volta. Já bastava a sua própria e infinita tristeza. E já bastava o tanto de coisas que encarar as pessoas lhe fazia refletir sobre.

Quando se viu novamente parado perante a porta de entrada daquele hospital. Seu coração pareceu aquecer, bater mais forte e, ao mesmo tempo, doer. Hesitou.

E então se lembrou de suas próprias palavras para o túmulo de seus pais: _Apesar de tudo... Eu percebi que ainda sinto vontade de viver. _Ele tinha? Na verdade, estava tentando ter.

Por eles. E pela sua irmã.

Apenas por eles.

E, apenas por eles, passou pela porta do hospital e sentiu o sol envolver seu corpo em luz e calor. Aliás, os dias estavam tão belos ultimamente...

Perguntava-se se aquilo conseguiria lhe ajudar a vencer a difícil fase que enfrentaria a partir daquele momento.


	7. Os Malditos

6. Os Malditos

Agonia.

_Muita _agonia.

Era isso que a manhã que havia passado de uma forma irritantemente lenta estava representando para o garoto.

Não sabia se era algo irritante, ou até mesmo doloroso. Voltava da escola finalmente ao começo da tarde, com uma sensação de alívio ao mesmo tempo em que... Estranha. Desconfortável. Suspirou pesadamente; nenhuma das duas palavras servia para descrever aquilo.

Qual seria o verdadeiro nome da sensação de ter sido traído?

Até menos de duas semanas antes, sempre esteve rodeado de amigos e colegas de classe, ao mesmo tempo em que tal proximidade confirmava que Kibum era relativamente popular em seu colégio. Conversava com todos, e seu relacionamento com os professores também era igualmente bom. No entanto, ao atravessar os portões da escola novamente, era como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Pelos corredores movimentados, olhares vindos de todas as direções. Aquilo fazia com que Kibum se sentisse nu, ou qualquer outra coisa tão embaraçosa quanto. Antes, aqueles olhares não teriam tanta importância. Todavia, naquele momento ele queria simplesmente se esconder.

Barulho demais, olhares demais, pessoas demais. Sussurros demais, engatinhando pelos ares até seus ouvidos. Mas não havia sido aquilo o mais intrigante acontecimento daquele retorno.

E sim, quando revia seus amigos.

Entrara na sala de aula, encontrando os olhares diretos do seu grupo de amigos; duas meninas e dois meninos com quem estudava desde muitos anos. Os cinco – Kibum e os velhos companheiros – mantiveram os olhares pesados. Mas não passara disso.

Não passaram de olhares distantes.

A menor das meninas levou uma das mãos ao peito, fechada. Desviou o olhar do rosto de Kibum, parecendo até mesmo envergonhada. Aquela havia sido a única reação diferente de olhares.

Nenhum deles havia ido falar com Kibum, e nem ao menos ele estava querendo conversar no momento.

O garoto apenas deu um suspiro cansado. Desviou o olhar e sentou à sua velha carteira na parede da janela, esperando que os minutos daquela estranha manhã não demorassem _tanto _para passar até chegar ao fim da aula.

E passaram. Se arrastando, sem nenhum tipo de mudança. As pessoas o olhavam mais do que o normal, e conversavam absolutamente menos do que o normal com ele. Eram olhares... De pena? Ele não sabia distinguir. Mas era só o que tinha naquele retorno...

Ao fim da aula, ele quase havia gritado "finalmente!" para qualquer boa alma que quisesse ouvir ou não. Levantava da carteira rapidamente. Finalmente. Finalmente parava de implorar para que a aula acabasse rápido, para então passar a implorar para que o caminho até sua casa não fosse tão longo...

O celular em seu bolso estava vibrando. Pela primeira vez! Parou de caminhar, sem deixar de ficar surpreso com aquilo. Sacou o aparelho do bolso e, por cima do pequeno objeto, era possível ver sua expressão curiosa simplesmente transmutar para a de puro tédio.

"_Não sabemos o que te dizer agora, Key..."_

Era uma mensagem da garota que havia desviado o olhar do de Kibum.

_Key._

Seus amigos – na verdade, todos – o chamavam por aquele apelido. Até mesmo seus pais, até mesmo Sooyoung. Todos que o conheciam, a ele se referiam com aquele apelido. E ele adorava.

Mas, naquele momento, apenas estava conseguindo perguntar a si mesmo onde o "Key" havia parado.

Por um momento, a amargura acumulada lhe fez digitar rapidamente uma resposta para a amiga:

"_O seu pobre Key está apodrecendo no inferno agora."_

E ela que entendesse da forma que bem quisesse. Kibum – não mais Key – tirava as chaves de casa do bolso da calça enquanto parava de caminhar em frente a uma casa de dois pisos, pintada em um tom cinza-claro.

Logo, entrava em direção à sala pequena e aconchegante da própria casa. Respirava fundo; sentia entrar por suas narinas o cheiro que lhe dava segurança, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia quase se desesperar.

Jogou a pasta sobre o sofá da sala, observando cada detalhe do recinto como se ele fosse completamente desconhecido... Não havia notado no dia anterior. Estar ali naquele tipo de situação, mais uma vez, era estranho. Estranho, triste...

E imensamente solitário.

- Merda – resmungou para si mesmo, derrotado, deixando o corpo cair sobre o sofá bege.

Passara o dia inteiro fugindo – na verdade, sendo quase _afugentado _– de pessoas. E agora se sentia solitário como nunca antes em sua vida. Sentia necessidade de falar com alguém, verdadeira necessidade.

Mas com quem? Sentia até mesmo que estava sem amigos.

Até que sua mente deu um estalo.

Jonghyun.

Começou a apalpar freneticamente os bolsos traseiros de sua calça, puxando de um deles uma pequena carteira de couro preta. Abriu o pequeno objeto e, no meio de alguns cartões e documentos, puxou um papel simples com o número do celular do outro anotado. _Se precisar conversar, pode contar com esse papel. _Ele havia lhe dito ao se despedir, enquanto sorria daquele jeito que tanto emanava segurança.

Pegou novamente o celular do próprio bolso, digitando rapidamente os números grafados naquele pedaço de papel minúsculo. _Se precisar conversar, pode contar com esse papel. _Repassou a frase mentalmente. Sim, ele precisava conversar.

O telefone chamou duas vezes, até que um ruído dera a entender que havia sido atendido – Kibum? – a voz de Jonghyun soava com um ar de expectativa do outro lado da linha.

O alívio que tomou conta da mente do garoto ao ouvir aquela voz, não se pode colocar em palavras.

- Sou eu mesmo. – Kibum murmurou em resposta.

Do outro lado da linha, dentro do escritório da própria casa estava Jonghyun, que sorrira levemente ao ouvir a voz do outro – Boa tarde! Como foi voltar para a escola? – perguntou o maior de maneira alegre.

Não teve resposta.

O sorriso de Jonghyun começava a desaparecer aos poucos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou com voz baixa e incitativa para o menor.

Ouviu o suspiro pesado de Kibum do outro lado da linha. – Na verdade, não aconteceu nada. – respondeu o menor. Não disse nada além daquilo, embora sua voz soasse como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa. – Mas... Eu acho que me sinto sozinho.

Aquilo dava uma ótima ideia a Jonghyun; algo que seria bom para os dois. Voltara a sorrir de forma carinhosa, antes de dizer com voz enérgica:

- Então vamos sair hoje.

Kibum ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. A expressão se fechou – Eu não sei se isso seria muito... Legal. – respondeu sem emoção.

- Claro que seria, Kibum! – retrucou Jonghyun, a voz soando mais alta nos ouvidos do mais novo. Houve uma pausa por curto tempo. – Você disse que ainda sentia vontade de viver apesar de tudo, não disse? Eu quero te ajudar. E acho que isso seria bom para você. Não desista, por favor.

O tom de voz de Jonghyun, ao dizer aquelas palavras, passava repentinamente do tom alegre para algo mais sério, quase como um... Pai. Ou... Um amigo? Ele não sabia. Porém, tudo aquilo que ele havia dito era algo como sentir que "o chapéu havia servido". Apenas admitia por dentro que o outro estava correto, ainda que não totalmente de acordo com o que ele falava.

Era verdade: sentia-se fechado ao mundo. Enquanto continuava assim com a desculpa de que o mundo havia se fechado para ele também.

Mas ele realmente não estava com vontade de sair de casa.

- Você tá certo, Jonghyun – Kibum murmurou em resposta depois de um tempo – Mas... Por favor, outro dia, hoje eu realmente não...

- Passo aí em dez minutos, se apronte logo! – o maior encerrava a ligação antes que Kibum tivesse chances de retrucar.

Kibum ficara encarando o telefone inútil em suas mãos durante um bom tempo. _Maldito... Telefone. _Pensou. Havia pensado, também, em "Maldito Jonghyun", mas o que o impedia de frear aquela ideia da cabeça do outro era o fato de estarem se falando pelo telefone...

Respirou fundo. Ultimamente era a coisa que mais fazia. Mas, definitivamente, iria precisar respirar fundo muitas vezes antes de mergulhar no mar de pessoas que Jonghyun provavelmente o levaria.

Merda.

Ergueu-se do sofá bege, completamente contra a própria vontade. Arrastou os pés para o quarto; se iria sair, que pelo menos ficasse um pouco mais apresentável.

Abriu o armário grande em móveis marfim, puxando de seu interior uma calça skinny preta, e uma blusa branca com estampas variadas em preto. Vestiu o conjunto, que lhe caiu até melhor do que esperava. Completou com um par de tênis brancos e parou em frente ao espelho. Completamente normal.

Voltou para a sala com aquela sensação incômoda que teria de enfrentar atingindo-o em cheio até mesmo em seu estômago, que parecia embrulhar. Céus, aquilo seria deveras desagradável. Já estava de saco cheio de pessoas por aquele dia.

Ficou ali, parado perdido em pensamentos. O celular em mãos novamente, encarando a mensagem que havia recebido da amiga enquanto voltava para sua casa. _"Não sabemos o que te dizer agora, Key...". _Ela não havia mandado nada após sua resposta, o que era de se esperar...

Jonghyun já estava apenas poucas ruas próximo à casa de Kibum. Sequer fazia ideia de onde poderia levar o menor, mas deixaria que o mesmo decidisse.

Parado diante do sinal vermelho na rua, Jonghyun se flagrou mordendo com força os próprios lábios; quando havia começado com aquele hábito? Ria sozinho, libertando o lábio mordido da prisão dos seus dentes. O sinal estava verde mais uma vez, e ele seguiu caminho dobrando a esquina.

Acabou por se recordar do dia anterior, quando fazia aquele mesmo caminho para levar Kibum à sua casa; naquele momento, estava tenso e temeroso diante da decisão do outro de ficar tão próximo de lembranças recentes tão cedo e, ainda por cima, fazendo isso completamente sozinho.

Lembrava-se da expressão na face dele no interior do veículo...

_- Andar pelos corredores do hospital fez com que eu pensasse em algumas coisas – disse Kibum, quebrando o longo silêncio que havia se instalado entre os dois desde que haviam entrado no carro naquela manhã._

_Jonghyun arriscou olhar rapidamente para o rosto do menor, enquanto dirigia. – Que tipo de coisas? – perguntou com um fio fino de preocupação evidente em sua voz._

_Kibum pareceu sentir o ar alarmado que o médico teve diante do que ele havia dito. Sorriu inconscientemente com aquilo, antes de ficar sério novamente, observando os prédios e algumas poucas árvores de canteiros ao meio da rua._

_- Acho que eu levei um tapa na cara da realidade – comentou, talvez mais consigo mesmo do que com o próprio médico ao seu lado. – Me dei conta de que eu estava querendo que o mundo parasse e esperasse eu sofrer e chorar por tudo o que eu queria sofrer e chorar. _

_- O que te faz pensar isso? _

_- As pessoas nos corredores do hospital. – explicou o ex-paciente. – Elas também sofrem. Elas também sentem. A vida delas também parecia que estava prestes a ter a felicidade interrompida. Muitas delas pareciam, por fora, muito piores do que eu. Acho que eu estava sendo egoísta..._

"_É insuportável, você não imagina. Mas por um momento eu fui egoísta a pensar que eu era o único que tinha motivos para passar o resto da minha vida se lamentando._

_Jonghyun se manteve em silêncio enquanto absorvia as palavras do menor. Aquilo servira até mesmo para ele, em momentos passados. – Você está certo – disse – Mas, também, não é por isso que você deve se sentir obrigado a deixar de sofrer, Kibum. Acho que você está sendo precipitado em decidir seguir em frente assim, tão... Independente. Você não é obrigado a agir como se nada houvesse acontecido. Apenas... Continuar vivendo, ainda que sofra. Conviver com a dor, não abandoná-la. Você abandona a dor, mas ela não vai te abandonar. Ela volta._

_Kibum, então, era o que se mantinha silencioso e pensativo. Não durante muito tempo, pois percebeu estar no início da rua de sua própria casa. Respirou fundo, sentindo um misto de saudades e medo do que estava por vir, sozinho, em sua vida._

_O carro parava em frente à casa cinzenta. Mas nenhum dos dois se movera para sair dali._

_- Tem certeza de que você ficará bem? – Jonghyun perguntava incisivo, por mais uma vez._

_Kibum assentiu, sentindo o olhar intenso do outro sobre seus próprios orbes negros, como se intimasse a verdade a surgir dali; mas se manteve sério, tentando mostrar o máximo de sinceridade que fosse possível. – Eu prefiro assim – respondeu, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Jonghyun estreitou o olhar, fazendo Kibum suspirar em impaciência – Eu estou falando sério!_

_Jonghyun desistiu de sustentar o olhar no outro. Olhou à frente, o resto da rua residencial que se estendia até onde a vista podia alcançar. Depois, tirou do bolso da camisa que usava, um pedaço de papel branco e liso – Espere um momento - disse para Kibum, que ainda estava ali, ao seu lado. Tirou uma caneta do porta-luvas, e escrevera rapidamente um número de telefone, entregando o papel nas mãos do garoto depois disso. - Se precisar conversar, pode contar com esse papel. _

_Kibum olhou para o número rabiscado rapidamente no pequeno pedaço de papel. Mirou, depois, o rosto do outro, que parecia ainda receoso. Sentira ímpetos até mesmo de tocar o rosto dele, fazer com que aquela expressão tensa amenizasse. Todavia, deixou a ideia de lado, apenas dando um sorriso fraco e tímido – Obrigado, Jonghyun - murmurou para o outro. Apertou o papel em suas mãos. – Por isso, e por me ajudar._

_O outro apenas sorrira em resposta, de uma maneira carinhosa._

_Kibum baixava o olhar – Eu sinto que vou ligar muito para esse número. – comentou. Quis soar brincalhão, mas a realidade que transparecera ainda era triste demais._

_Sim, era triste, mesmo para o médico. Estendeu a mão, tocando e apertando levemente o ombro do mais novo. – Não se preocupe com isso, criança – disse da forma mais alegre que o momento permitia – Ele sempre irá te atender quando precisar. Vem aqui..._

_Abraçou levemente o menor. Era quente, protetor. Era, também, amigo. – Volte com sua vida, com a escola, não se prenda no que aconteceu. Acredite na sua irmã, ela também irá se recuperar. Viva, Kibum. E espero que me incomode bastante ligando para mim. Quero sempre saber como você está._

_O garoto soltou o médico, olhando para o outro. Sorrira, mais forte do que das outras vezes que sorriu. Sentia-se, também, mais protegido do que das outras vezes que ele mesmo o fez sentir-se. Não agradeceu de novo em palavras; o brilho tímido de seus olhos, por si próprio voltava a afirmar o que o menor já havia dito._

_Abriu, por fim, a porta do carro. – Eu... Vou indo agora. – murmurou Kibum. Depois, olhou para fora do carro, sua casa. – Isso vai ser... Difícil._

_- Mas não impossível. – Jonghyun respondeu. – Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim, e em você também._

Parava, então, no mesmo lugar onde estivera no dia anterior. A sensação que o tomava agora era diferente; queria saber como havia sido o dia do menor no colégio – principalmente depois de ouvir a mesma voz embargada falando consigo pelo telefone.

Saiu do carro, ajeitando-se de leve, trancando o carro e ligando o alarme do mesmo. Tocou a campainha ao lado do portão, sendo quase prontamente atendido por um Kibum vestido em roupas causais.

O mesmo fechou a porta de casa e se aproximou do portão. – Boa tarde – desejou baixinho e tímido, ao mais velho, que sorriu e acenou. Kibum passou as chaves no portão.

- Está bonito! – Jonghyun comentou descontraído.

- Não... Quer entrar? – convidou o menor. Fingiu que havia ignorado o comentário e apenas abriu o portão, mas as bochechas assumiram um tom levemente avermelhado.

- Se eu entrar, você vai me enrolar para não sair. – o médico falou, já segurando o punho do outro para puxá-lo para fora de casa. – Vamos... Você _realmente_ precisa sorrir mais.

Kibum praguejou mentalmente. _Maldito telefone... _Voltou a pensar, receoso. _Maldito Jonghyun também, dessa vez._


	8. A Cruz a Carregar

7. A Cruz a Carregar

O dia não apresentava mais um sol brilhante e belo, como na manhã dele mesmo. Estava oculto atrás de nuvens que tingiam o céu de um branco sem vida. Ainda assim, aquele mesmo céu feio não conseguia diminuir a paz e o verde que emanava daquele lugar simples e belo.

Que Kibum sempre amou estar.

O menor parou de caminhar entre os bancos e fontes, para então encarar subitamente o mais velho ao seu lado.

Tal ato de Kibum que sequer fora notado por Jonghyun; ele mesmo estava tão disperso no interior da própria mente para notar qualquer coisa. Inspirava profundamente. Pairava no ar daquela grande e bela praça um aroma das flores que desabrocharam alguns meses antes, deixando com que o único defeito que não tornava o dia tão belo era a ausência do sol. Poucas pessoas faziam o mesmo que ambos, caminhando pelo lugar ou sentados nos bancos cor de mogno que estavam espalhados pelo lugar – na maior parte casais de mãos dadas e olhares apaixonados.

- Como você sabia que eu gostava desse lugar? – a pergunta descrente do menor fizera Jonghyun olhar para o mesmo.

O médico olhou para seu antigo paciente – Sério? - perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas, realmente surpreso – Eu... Não sabia.

E, de certa forma, aquilo o havia deixado ainda mais animado com o dia que estava por vir. Ganhara um ponto positivo do menor sem saber, ao levá-lo a um lugar que o mesmo já gostava. Sorriu, espontâneo, para o outro.

- E você querendo ficar trancado dentro de casa! – Jonghyun acrescentou. Voltaram a caminhar, sem que o mais velho recebesse qualquer retruco do outro.

- Nós costumávamos fazer piqueniques por aqui nos finais de semana – Kibum comentou, como se Jonghyun nada tivesse dito, contemplando aquela parte da praça onde havia uma grande fonte ornamentada ao centro da mesma. – Eu e a Soo.

A expressão do menor era vaga, muito vaga. A ponto de Jonghyun não compreender se ele dizia aquilo com tristeza ou estranha indiferença. Decididamente apenas fez com ele o que o outro fez consigo; ignorar o comentário e seguir caminho.

- Na verdade eu fico bastante surpreso em saber que você frequentava esse lugar. – comentou o mais velho, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, aparentemente sem um rumo definido.

- Por quê?

- Eu também costumava vir aqui nos finais de semana em que eu não tinha que ficar no hospital.

Kibum, que antes apenas observava o chão sob seus pés, erguera o rosto para o mais velho – Nunca te vi por aqui. – acusou.

Jonghyun apenas sorriu. No caminho diante deles, as árvores estavam começando a ficar um pouco mais próximas e em maior número. – Já foi para a parte que fica depois desse mini bosque? – perguntou a Kibum. Recebeu uma resposta negativa. Jonghyun, então, pegou o pulso do menor e começou a levá-lo por uma trilha menor entre as árvores – Eu sempre ficava por lá. É bastante... Divertido.

O menor apenas deixou-se levar pelo braço de Jonghyun, embora o tom de voz do mesmo tenha feito com que ele ficasse ansioso.

Não era uma quantidade suficiente de árvores e plantas para chamar o lugar onde caminhavam de _matagal, _mas as folhas que apontavam para todas as direções eram grandes o suficiente para fazer com que algumas partes do céu branco sumissem da vista de ambos. A pequena trilha, no chão, tinha algumas pedras e raízes que faziam com que Kibum, que nada dali conhecia, tropeçasse às vezes, praguejando quando Jonghyun esboçava risos nesses momentos.

Isentando esses momentos, os dois seguiram o curto caminho sem abrirem a boca para falar quaisquer coisas em hora alguma. Apenas seguiram por ali, cada um em seus próprios pensamentos – ou como Kibum, em sua consciência um pouco desconfiada e ansiosa para o que veria.

Jonghyun estava tranquilo, andando à frente, como um guia. Aos poucos via as folhas densas diminuírem de número, os troncos retos e grossos cada vez mais afastados até se abrirem clareiras gigantescas. Saiu definitivamente da pequena e simples trilha, pisando nos caminhos de pedra que também existiam naquele lado do enorme parque; estavam no lugar que ele havia dito!

O mais novo esgueirou-se para fora da trilha logo atrás dele. Tinha, à sua frente e aos seus lados, uma grande e bela visão. Algumas árvores mais amistosas do que as da trilha se espalhavam pelo manto de grama verde. Arbustos e outras plantas predominavam às voltas do caminho de pedra. E, tudo isso, circundando um lago extenso e de forma meio irregular, onde dentro do mesmo relaxava um bando de...

- Patos... – Kibum pensou alto. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o mais velho – Você vem aqui para ficar na companhia dos patos?

O tom de voz do jovem não tinha descrença ou ironia; era apenas uma pergunta surpresa. Jonghyun sorriu ternamente para o outro – Patos, tartarugas, pombos e às vezes aparece um cachorro que vive por aqui... Mas não só para ficar na companhia deles! – disse, e então passou a mexer nos próprios bolsos do casaco preto que usava. Tirou, então, um saco plástico com pães caseiros. – Eles adoram comer isso também. Vamos chegar mais perto?

Foram em direção à beira do lago, onde havia um banco simples e branco, feito de pedra, envolto pela sombra de uma árvore que havia ao lado do mesmo. Sentaram lá, de início observando as aves brancas flutuando calmamente na água.

O mais velho tirou dois dos pãezinhos que estavam no saco, e entregou um para Kibum. Tirou um pequeno pedaço do seu próprio e jogou à superfície da água, logo sendo imitado pelo mais novo. Sorriu ao perceber que haviam despertado o interesse de alguns patos, que se aproximavam para buscar as migalhas deixadas por Kibum e Jonghyun.

O silêncio entre eles estava começando a parecer um tanto desconfortável.

- Quer me contar como foi sua manhã? – perguntou o médico a seu ex-paciente.

Kibum fechou a cara.

- Eu não via a hora daquele sinal tocar e eu poder ir embora. – respondeu rudemente.

- O que aconteceu?

Jonghyun deixou os pães que jogava para os patos e virou o rosto para o menor. Kibum não respondera à sua última pergunta – sequer retribuía o olhar incitante que lançava a ele. Continuava jogando migalhas aos animais que flutuavam nas águas do lago, e observando quando bicavam a comida.

Até que uma hora o próprio garoto pareceu perder o interesse na tarefa, e passou a simplesmente observar os animais. Suspirou cansado, com o olhar de Jonghyun ainda estudando suas próprias reações. Mordeu o lábio. – Já teve a sensação de que você está numa estrada no deserto, morrendo de sede, cansado e com calor, mas todos continuam seguindo o caminho sem se importar se você cair morto a qualquer segundo? – disse depois de um tempo. Finalmente encarou o rosto do mais velho. – Eu me senti assim.

Jonghyun sentiu ganas de perguntar ao outro quanto tempo perdera pensando naquela comparação.

- Parece que eu não era a mesma pessoa – prosseguiu. – As coisas... Eu também estava vendo as coisas de um jeito diferente. Tudo o que antes não me incomodava parecia me incomodar. Tudo o que antes era bom, comecei a achar abominável, eu não sei. Só queria sair de lá.

"Eu não estava apenas me sentindo sozinho, também estava me sentindo sufocado. É meio estranho e pode até soar contraditório, mas é verdade. Eu me senti abandonado, deixado pra trás. Acho que foi isso mesmo.

Jonghyun hesitou. Não tinha certeza sobre falar o que havia pensado. Sobre falar a respeito do que estava vendo naquele momento, na face do outro. Sem contar que aquilo tudo parecia remeter à sua própria vida...

- Kibum – resolveu se pronunciar – Às vezes não é culpa somente das outras pessoas.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Desde que te conheci, nunca vi um sorriso forte no seu rosto – disse o mais velho – E seus olhos dizem muito mais do que você imagina. Foi só você lembrar-se da escola que começou a fazer essa cara horrível. Se você apareceu na escola com esse jeito tão pessimista, deve ter afastado todo mundo de você.

Kibum não respondeu. Sentia um misto de mágoa, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela carapuça parecia ser feita para ele.

Jonghyun abriu um sorriso triste, baixando o olhar para os patos novamente. Jogou mais uma migalha sobre a superfície do lago – Você não tem culpa, e as pessoas precisam ser mais compreensivas. – continuou o mais velho. Jogou mais uma migalha – Você mesmo tinha me dito ontem, não tinha? O tapa na cara que a realidade tinha te dado. Sobre a vida não esperar por você. As pessoas não conseguem imaginar o que você sente, nem mesmo eu. A compreensão precisa vir delas, mas você também precisa entender. E aparecer assim, depois de um acidente grave que já é preocupante, apenas piora a sua própria situação. Por isso que eu digo. Você precisa sorrir mais. E eu quero te ajudar.

Então fora a vez de Kibum baixar o olhar para as aves novamente, sem resposta ao mais velho. Jogava migalhas, assim como o outro também voltara a fazer enquanto conversavam. Como já era crível, que o mais velho lhe diria a verdade de seu próprio coração.

Por um lado, tamanha compreensão era uma válvula de escape para o mais novo; podia ser sincero com o médico. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o outro lhe dava chapéus e carapuças que serviam, e acabavam por fazer Kibum descobrir defeitos e erros dentro de seu próprio ser.

E isso feria seu orgulho, de certa forma.

- Você é tão... – Kibum comentou vagamente depois de um tempo. Franziu o cenho, pensando na descrição certa, que lhe fugia da cabeça. - ...Compreensivo? Sei lá.

- A questão não é que eu seja uma pessoa amável e compreensiva – Jonghyun respondera ao outro. Mais migalhas foram de encontro à superfície do lago, para o qual ambos olhavam. – Eu sou um médico. Muito já vi e muitos já tive que ajudar. Conheço a dor, sou íntimo dela, de várias formas.

- Entendo.

O mais novo passou a observar o outro ao seu lado, que não ergueu o rosto para encarar de volta. Sua expressão parecia diferente. Jonghyun, de repente, parecia não um menino de dezessete anos – como sempre aparentava – mas também não estava aparentando seus vinte e quatro anos; na verdade, a expressão carregada no rosto do outro fazia com que Kibum pensasse nele como um velho, já muito vivido.

_Conheço a dor, sou íntimo dela, de várias formas. _Seria essa dor que estava deixando aqueles olhos vívidos tão carregados, repentinamente?

Aliás, desde quando era Kibum quem se preocupava?

- Eu não conseguiria ser um médico – disse o mais novo. O olhar de Jonghyun se voltou para a expressão pensativa de Kibum. – Eu não conseguiria... "_Carregar as cruzes_" das outras pessoas.

Os olhos do mais velho não mais pareciam tão carregados de sofrimento, assim que seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso e uma risadinha divertida escapou entre eles.

- Um médico não carrega a cruz de ninguém. – explicou para o outro. – Um médico apenas ajuda seu paciente a abandonar essa cruz no lugar certo.

- E isso me torna, para você, uma pessoa que precisa de ajuda para largar essa cruz? – Kibum perguntou ao outro.

Aquela conversa estava se tornando até mesmo bizarra, mas era interessante.

- Também. – respondeu Jonghyun. Ainda observando o rosto de Kibum, voltou a sorrir descontraído – Mas isso não é apenas pela minha profissão. Eu quero te ajudar.

- Por quê? – Kibum agora perguntava com ar incitante. O que ele tinha de especial?

- Alguns motivos mais. – Jonghyun deixou de fitar o outro, voltando sua atenção novamente para os patos. Mas não tirou o sorriso jovial do rosto em momento algum – Você é como um espelho do meu passado. Eu consigo me ver com dezessete anos quando olho para você. Não me olhe com essa cara! Os motivos não importam tanto, não agora. Na verdade, não mais.

Kibum não entendera realmente o que o outro quis dizer com aquilo. O ar divertido e o sorriso que manteve enquanto falava – e continuava em sua face depois que terminou de falar – fazia com que parecesse que Jonghyun estava falando de algo comum. Talvez, fosse mesmo.

O outro sequer desviou sua atenção dos patos depois de dizer tal frase. Apenas continuou alimentando os animais, e ignorando o constante olhar confuso do mais novo sobre si. Sorria por fora; mas por dentro, pensava se não tinha dito mais do que pretendia dizer para Kibum.

Todavia, um movimento sob a superfície das águas do lago chamou sua atenção. Uma das migalhas que havia jogado aos patos, simplesmente fora puxada para o fundo. Quando entendeu o que era, sorriu mais largamente e se aproximou da superfície.

- As tartarugas! Venha ver, Kibum! – exclamou tão alegremente como uma criança.

O mais novo se aproximou, com empolgação notavelmente menor do que a do médico. Enxergou, nadando um pouco abaixo da superfície, a carapaça verde com desenhos em um tom mais claro de uma daquelas criaturas. Apenas com curiosidade, jogou uma migalha, esperando que ela pegasse, e não os patos. O animal ergueu a cabeça e capturou a pequena porção. Engraçadinho.

- Isso é... Interessante – Kibum disse a Jonghyun, que observava as tartarugas recém chegadas com o mesmo sorriso infantil.

- Dá uma sensação de paz até estranha, ver isso – confessou o mais velho, em resposta.

Olhou para o mais novo, que estava novamente com uma expressão séria e inclusive pesarosa, os olhos fixos nas tartarugas. Fez uma careta de desgosto – Kibum, olhe para mim! – chamou.

O mais novo, confuso, obedeceu. Jonghyun estava sério enquanto examinava a face do menor; que diabos era aquilo?

Jonghyun, então, ergueu as mãos em direção ao rosto do mais novo. Ao ver o que ele tencionava fazer, Kibum enrijeceu e corou, mas de alguma forma não se afastou. A seriedade continuava presente no rosto do mais velho. Os indicadores as mãos de Jonghyun se aproximaram dos cantos dos lábios do outro, que corara mais fortemente.

Até que os dedos tocaram a pele macia de Kibum, e puxaram os cantos dos lábios para cima de forma a criar um sorriso tosco na face do mais novo. Jonghyun sorriu de repente, como uma criança – Bem melhor assim! – brincou.

- Pare com isso! – reclamou o outro, enquanto afastava as mãos de Jonghyun de seu rosto.

- Então pare de fazer essa cara e sorria. – Jonghyun respondeu, calmo.

O resto do dia, nada tivera de assuntos relevantes entre eles. Apenas faziam observações sobre os animais no lago, ou conversavam assuntos banais entre si. Ambos percebiam que nada sabiam de tão relevante um sobre o outro; afinal, apesar de se tornarem próximos, antes eram apenas médico e paciente.

Cada vez mais, para Kibum, entender a pessoa que tinha diante de si era algo bastante bizarro. Jonghyun podia agir como uma criança e mostrar a sabedoria de um velho, se quisesse.

Às vezes, seus olhos lhe davam vestígios de tristeza, mas na maior parte do tempo eram brilhantes. Uma personalidade estranha, mas interessante. A resposta que Jonghyun havia dado à sua pergunta também fazia com que nós se formassem nos pensamentos do mais novo. A única conclusão a qual Kibum chegava era que ele simplesmente tinha, diante de si, alguém que sorria para ele em um momento crítico e nada mais representava do que isso.

De qualquer forma, uma sensação nova começou a querer fazer parte da nova vida que Kibum estaria para levar.

A sensação de leveza. É, ele estava começando a se sentir leve.

Talvez fosse por causa da cruz que ele estava carregando.


	9. Súbito

8. Súbito

É, tudo poderia ser chamado de sensação de leveza. Aquilo, aquele alívio que havia se instalado em seu peito dolorido.

Cada passo que Kibum avançava para fora do parque ao lado do mais velho parecia representar um passo mais próximo do retorno à realidade. O dia já estava chegando ao fim, mais cedo do que de costume por consequência das nuvens que não se afastaram.

Haviam recém atravessado a pequena trilha entre as árvores mais uma vez, quando o mais novo dirigiu-se ao médico. – Eu me diverti bastante hoje – murmurou um pouco tímido. Jonghyun passou a olhar para ele. – De verdade.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso de você – o mais velho respondeu.

O silêncio prevalecera mais uma vez, ambos apenas continuaram caminhando. Mas Jonghyun, já olhando para o caminho que seguiam, permitiu-se dar um sorriso quase automático. _Ele se divertiu. _Pensou. Sentia, ao mesmo tempo, sensações parecidas, mas diferentes; a de que seu dever estava sendo cumprido...

... E a de alívio?

Talvez, nem ao menos ele soube com que palavra descrevê-la.

Apenas seguiram fazendo o caminho contrário de várias horas antes. O céu ia ficando cada vez mais escuro, as luzes artificiais da rua já começando a iluminar as calçadas e bancos enquanto os dois iam em direção ao carro do mais velho para então voltarem às suas casas.

Entraram ambos no carro. Dessa vez, Jonghyun apenas ligou o rádio para diminuir um pouco o silêncio dos dois, que de tanto passarem todo o dia falando sobre quaisquer banalidades era como se não houvesse mais assunto a se falar, tendo todos se esgotado definitivamente.

Após um tempo, uma música calma, com instrumental acústico, começava a tocar. Kibum ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Eu conheço essa – comentou enquanto Jonghyun prestava atenção no trânsito.

O mais velho franziu o cenho, pensativo por um momento. Depois que percebeu qual era a canção que tocava, Jonghyun sorriu surpreso – _Rain,_ _Breaking Benjamin_? – comentou consigo mesmo – Eu conheço também. É bela.

- Verdade... – Kibum concordou, pensativo. O refrão da música parecia ecoar em sua mente. "_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day... All the world is waiting for the Sun." _Suspirou pesadamente. Não só o refrão... A música inteira nunca parecera fazer tanto sentido para ele quanto naquele momento de sua vida.

Aquilo o deixava pensativo – apesar de, nos últimos tempos, não ser de toda forma difícil deixá-lo divagando dentro de sua própria mente conturbada. Conturbada mente essa, por causa de... Uma chuva?

Chuva, uma coisa que ao todo parecia perfeita para comparar à sua vida! Seria mesmo?

Kibum bem sabia. Todas aquelas mudanças, a terrível tragédia e o medo constante de perder a única coisa que parecia ter restado daquilo tudo: Sooyoung. Não era apenas chuva, era um dilúvio, um tornado, uma tempestade, um vulcão em plena atividade, um desastre natural e sempre causador de muitas mortes. Como se o mundo da sua consciência e da sua paz de espírito estivesse sendo devastado, dizimado lentamente. Como a chuva que inunda e destrói as cidades feitas pelas mãos dos humanos... Muitas vezes, e em muitos lugares – principalmente os mais fracos – os estragos são catastróficos.

A mente de Kibum poderia ser uma dessas cidades fracas? Ou seria atingida por uma chuva forte demais?

A magnitude de ambas as coisas não importava nem para ele, nem para outros. Ele apenas queria reencontrar o sol...

- Está entregue mais uma vez.- subitamente, os pensamentos do rapaz foram interrompidos por uma freada calma dada pelo carro de Jonghyun. Deparou-se com a fachada de sua própria casa.

Jonghyun lhe sorriu e bagunçou seus cabelos – Descanse bem, amanhã é um novo dia... Estarei ocupado até de noite, mas tentarei falar com você assim que possível, se quiser.

Kibum concordou com o mais velho – Obrigado. De novo... – murmurou de volta ao mais velho.

A mão de Jonghyun que antes lhe bagunçara os cabelos estava pousada fraternalmente em seu ombro esquerdo. – Não precisa agradecer. Apenas descanse bem. E não se esqueça que pode contar comigo! E espero ter dias como esse mais vezes! Obrigado pela companhia também, Kibum.

O rapaz sorriu para o médico. Assentiu com a cabeça, e saiu do carro depois de se despedir de Jonghyun.

Ficou olhando, mais uma vez, o carro se afastando ao seguir o curso na rua iluminada pela cor alaranjada das luzes nos postes altos. Assim que o mesmo saiu de sua visão, voltou-se à porta de sua casa.

Outro suspiro escapara de seus lábios. Regressar à sua casa era o mesmo que se refugiar do mundo em seu paraíso particular, e padecer no seu pior exemplo do que seria o inferno... A verdade é que agir com Jonghyun como se nada houvesse acontecido fizera com que sua mente saísse da realidade. E voltar para casa era o mesmo que sentir essa mesma realidade voltar a pendurar-se aos seus ombros.

Assim que entrou dentro de casa, largou as coisas sobre a mesinha de centro diante do sofá. Um panfleto sobre o jornal, que Kibum sequer lera, chamou sua atenção. Era o endereço de uma casa noturna, próxima de sua casa, que estava sendo anunciada a reinauguração... Tanto lhe importava! Ignorou o anúncio assim como ignorara o jornal sobre a mesa de centro o dia inteiro.

Primeiro pensara em ficar na sala assistindo quaisquer filmes de terror, mas o cansaço provocado pelo horário da noite e pelo dia fora do comum, fizera com que ele fosse direto a seu quarto e se jogasse na cama, sem trocar de roupa ou ligar as luzes do recinto.

Lembrava-se do que havia pensado com Jonghyun a respeito das cruzes que as pessoas carregavam... Kibum começava a sentir que aquela cruz fictícia estava voltando a machucar com seu imenso peso sobre os ombros... Era como se Jonghyun, estando longe, não o ajudasse.

Kibum praguejou.

Desde quando era tão dependente das pessoas?

Não podia se prender tanto. Não mais.

Adormeceu, pequeno. Pensando no quão terrível descobrira ser a sensação de perder pessoas com quais existiam laços.

Não queria arriscar ter esses laços brutalmente arrancados mais uma vez.

Tudo escuro. Sua cabeça doía, a respiração era pesada, como se suas costelas fossem de algum metal pesado e comprimissem seus pulmões sem dó nem piedade. O coração batia descompassado. O som do seu corpo se movendo de um lado a outro na cama era a única coisa que dava sinais de movimento em meio ao breu da noite.

Dentro de sua mente, sentia-se caindo, cada vez mais. Vozes ecoavam em sua cabeça. Vozes essas, familiares, vozes de seus parentes; os vivos e os mortos, mas as dos mortos pareciam prevalecer. Todos falavam coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo, e ele não conseguia captar quaisquer informações de nenhuma dessas coisas. E tudo aquilo fazia a dor de cabeça se tornar mais forte, quase insuportável.

Até que uma voz se fez ouvir sobre as outras.

- Oppa! – chamou a voz doce e infantil.

A voz de Sooyoung.

Um grito de agonia ecoou pela casa. Kibum ergueu-se na cama, sentando, assustado assim que despertara do seu pesadelo estranho. Um entre muitos, mas estranho, como se fosse único, assim como todos os outros lhe pareciam.

Procurou pelo relógio sobre a cabeceira de sua cama; 3 horas e meia da madrugada... Muito cedo para acordar, muito tarde para ficar sem dormir.

Mas quem ainda achava que ele queria continuar a dormir?

Não queria, claro que não.

Não sozinho, pelo menos.

Mas para quem ligaria? Não havia alma viva que residisse em seu mundo que lhe responderia a tal hora do dia. Ou da noite. Ou da madrugada... Que fosse...!

Kibum ficou pensativo sobre a cama. Em tempos passados, essas situações seriam perfeitas para fazer a coisa da qual mais tinha vergonha – ao mesmo tempo em que era a que ele mais gostava de fazer: aninhar-se na cama, entre seus pais, no quarto deles.

Sentiu um frio no estômago. E não pensou mais.

Levantou de súbito da cama, andando aos tropeços, no escuro, para fora do quarto. O nó na garganta, as lágrimas já caindo sobre seus olhos. Um misto de saudades, com medo.

_E a terrível sensação na qual ele dava-se conta de que..._

Caminhou pelo corredor curto da casa, tateando entre as paredes, até apoiar-se no vão da porta de um aposento... Colocou a cabeça para dentro do mesmo, ainda que sequer enxergasse o que estava fazendo.

As lágrimas começaram a cair com mais força.

- Omma... – chamou, como uma criança, encolhido à porta do quarto de seus pais. A voz soava fraca. Dolorida... Amedrontada.

E é claro que ninguém o havia respondido.

_... Ele estava sozinho._

Mesmo assim, correu e deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama no quarto dos pais. Os cobertores quentes que ainda carregavam o perfume da mãe de um lado, e do pai no outro. As lágrimas continuaram caindo enquanto Kibum encolhia-se em posição fetal sobre a cama, chorando copiosamente, agarrado aos cobertores. A figura protetora de seus pais... Era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento, e tudo o que não poderia mais ter, nunca mais...

De nada mais importava seu orgulho, ou sua verdadeira idade, ele apenas queria ser sincero consigo mesmo, ainda que de nada adiantasse para mudar quaisquer coisas do passado.

Cada evidência de sua realidade parecia tentar matá-lo aos poucos.

Ele mesmo já estava cansando daquilo tudo. De seus próprios atos, sentimentos, sensações. De sua própria pessoa estagnada no sofrimento. Estaria ele mesmo estagnado? Ou apenas havia começado a se dar conta? De nada importava... Kibum apenas estava cada vez mais convicto de que tinha que dar um fim em tudo aquilo.

Que fosse. Pensaria em algo quando acordasse mais uma vez...

Jonghyun estava parado, olhando para o teto de seu consultório como se este fosse algo digníssimo de admiração pelos meros mortais. Todavia, aquilo era apenas enquanto ele esperava ansiosamente por respostas...

Finalmente. O telefone sobre sua escrivaninha começara a tocar, e o pequeno painel revelava o código da ala de emergência do hospital. Não ficou muito tempo olhando para o telefone antes de tirá-lo do gancho.

- Como ela está? – perguntou depois dos cumprimentos formais. Preferiu disfarçar quaisquer vestígios do quão apreensivo e ansioso pela resposta ele estivesse.

- O mesmo de ontem, e anteontem... – a médica do outro lado da linha respondeu em um tom triste. – Você sabe como esse tipo de caso é incerto e sempre assim, Jonghyun. Não adianta querer informações tantas horas no mesmo dia...

- Eu entendo como se sente – Jonghyun interrompeu. A voz carregada, um misto de tédio em receber a mesma resposta mais uma vez e irritação injustificada com a médica. – Obrigado pelas informações, de qualquer forma – desligou o telefone suspirando pesadamente.

Olhou para o relógio. Eram sete horas da noite... Céus, sequer estava atendendo pessoas naquele dia, e não poderia sair! O tédio o dominava. Assim como a vontade de ligar para Kibum e saber como ele estava.

Eureca! Era isso que ele faria. Não falara com o menor nenhuma vez depois que havia deixado-o em casa no dia anterior. E estava bastante satisfeito em vê-lo melhorar. Ou pelo menos parecer estar ficando melhor. Satisfeito por fazer seu trabalho, mas também pelo simples fato do garoto estar feliz.

Na verdade, nem mesmo o próprio Jonghyun entendia mais o porquê de se prender tanto.

O reflexo de seu passado já não era mais uma "justificativa justificante".

Afastou os pensamentos da cabeça, e sacou o celular do bolso. Discou o número de Kibum, registrado ali depois da ligação que ele havia feito no dia anterior. Esperou calmamente enquanto o número chamava, e preparando-se para responder energicamente ao mais novo.

Chamava, e chamava, até cair na caixa de mensagens. O médico estranhou aquilo.

Esperou por cinco minutos, e tentou ligar para o outro por mais uma vez, mas novamente não havia resposta. Olhou novamente para o relógio para confirmar o horário; em tal hora, sendo apenas o começo da noite, o outro estaria em casa, não estaria?

Jonghyun sabia que provavelmente estava se preocupando à toa. Mas estava se preocupando, isso era fato. Simplesmente porque pelo que ele já havia visto daquele Kibum que surgira após a tragédia em sua família, ele estaria em casa e provavelmente não estaria nem ao menos tentando localizar seus parentes na agenda ao lado do telefone fixo da própria casa.

_Deixa para lá. _Pensou. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, mais por mania do que por realmente ter necessidade de saber o horário. Sete e meia. Pelo que sabia, estava liberado... Levantou da mesa, ponderando sobre ir direto à casa de Kibum, fazer uma visita e conversar um pouco.

E também para tranqüilizar a própria consciência preocupada. Estava preocupado, não mentiria para si mesmo, não havia necessidade.

Tirou o jaleco branco e o restante de suas roupas de trabalho, colocando então uma camisa mais informal que trouxera consigo. Saiu rapidamente do consultório, despedindo-se dos colegas tão rápido quanto a pressa lhe permitisse.

Pegara o carro, e saíra pelo trânsito calmo no fim do dia – algo curioso de se ver. No caminho, resolveu encostar em uma calçada por pouco tempo, e tentou ligar novamente para Kibum e parar de se preocupar à toa. Mas novamente ninguém havia atendido.

Já era oito horas da noite.

Aquilo estava estranho.

Voltou a dirigir quase que imediatamente, e com o dobro da velocidade de antes. Aquilo estava muito estranho. Das duas, uma: ou Kibum havia saído de casa e deixado o celular... ou alguma outra coisa, que Jonghyun preferia não acreditar.

De qualquer forma, o pensamento havia passado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, em sua cabeça. E chegou a fazer seu estômago embrulhar. Na verdade, fez congelar até mesmo seu sangue.

Kibum não teria atentado contra a própria vida, teria?

O caminho para a casa do mais novo nunca lhe parecera tão longo. Mesmo assim, logo havia encostado o carro e quase literalmente saltado de dentro do mesmo. Correu aos tropeços em direção à porta e bateu na mesma, arfando.

Sem resposta.

Tocou a campainha com insistência.

Sem resposta.

Jonghyun já estava começando a se desesperar.

Arrombou a porta.

- Kibum?! Onde você está?! – chamou em um tom audível pela casa. Novamente não havia nenhuma resposta. Revistou o quarto do menor, e todos os aposentos da casa; ela estava simplesmente _vazia. _– KIBUM!

Parou novamente na sala, levando as mãos sobre seus cabelos. Para onde ele teria ido?!

Não sabia se era seu subconsciente lhe dando uma resposta, mas seus olhos desesperados bateram em um panfleto sobre a mesa de centro na sala da casa de Kibum.

- Merda – rosnou Jonghyun, saindo porta afora em direção ao carro, sem nem pensar mais.

Se não encontrasse Kibum lá, não saberia mais o que fazer.


	10. Fora de Si

9. Fora de Si.

A música ecoava continuamente em seus ouvidos, e as batidas de seu coração pareciam entrar em sincronia com as batidas eletrônicas que se propagavam pela pista. Além de ser uma noite de verão relativamente quente, a situação apenas acentuava aquela sensação; e o calor que o dominava fazia-o transpirar como nunca antes em sua vida.

O sabor do álcool e dos drinques já estava impregnado em sua língua, assim como o cheiro em seu corpo. A mente estava enevoada; ele sentia-se cair às vezes, desequilibrando-se em meio ao número já significativo de pessoas – apesar de tão cedo àquela noite.

Na verdade, a sensação que o estava dominando realmente era a de que ele era... Um herói. Um herói imbatível, que por nada era afetado e os dias passava fazendo aquilo que queria. Inatingível, livre.

Prazerosamente livre.

Olhou para o alto, para as luzes neon que no teto estavam. Deixou escapar um riso, seus olhos enevoados emitiram certo brilho... É, ele era inatingível. É, ele era feliz. Na verdade... Aquela música parecia chamá-lo para dançar como nunca antes havia dançado em sua vida.

E ele foi, e dançou. A música era sensual e envolvente, e logo seu corpo e o resto ínfimo de sua consciência já estavam perdidos naquele ritmo viciante. Chamava a atenção na pista e também de quem observava apenas de longe. E ele estava simplesmente _amando _aquilo.

Porque o que estava acontecendo realmente, era que Kibum já não estava mais tendo controle do próprio corpo. Fora de si, movimentava-se de maneira sensual em demasia. Bêbado em cada célula de seu corpo, assim era como ele verdadeiramente se encontrava.

De súbito, sentira mãos fortes e masculinas sobre seus quadris. Primeiramente, tal sensação havia lhe causado um arrepio na espinha e até certa apreensão, mas sua mente estava, àquela altura, completamente entregue à libertinagem e falta de senso. O homem estava atrás de si. E ele começou a se mover de forma até mesmo obscena, ostentando um sorriso maroto em sua direção.

Para quem ia àquela casa noturna antes das onze horas da noite, apenas buscando beber de tudo até que entrasse em coma alcoólico, sua noite estava um tanto diferente, e... _Ótima. _Pelo menos era isso que a mente confusa pela bebida excessiva estava pensando.

Tocou as mãos grandes que conduziam seu quadril. Ou não estava se importando, ou sequer conseguia mais diferenciar um homem e uma mulher. Apertou as mãos sob as suas, menores; estava gostando, queria mais contato. Puxou as mãos para a sua barriga, instigando o outro a se aproximar, levando o desconhecido a colar os corpos.

O garoto confuso pela dose excessiva de álcool começou a sentir seu pescoço ser sugado por lábios ávidos. Tal ato era realizado com tamanha brutalidade, a ponto de fazer com que o garoto gemesse em um misto de dor e prazer sem precedentes...

Assim que ouviu os gemidos do menor, o homem puxara-o para a parede, dispensando cuidados ou quaisquer demonstrações de delicadeza. Também estava excitado com a cena que o jovem bêbado lhe proporcionara momentos antes. _Muito _excitado. E queria satisfazer-se. Apenas.

O outro sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede. Respirou com dificuldade, e sequer teve tempo de pensar quando seus lábios foram atacados por outros, que eram urgentes. A língua do mais velho invadia sua boca com toda a força que poderia usar, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos apertavam o garoto com força desmedida.

Os dois estavam completamente bêbados e entregues ao prazer.

Até que em um momento aquelas mãos começaram a rasgar sua camiseta e apertar seu braço de forma a causar verdadeira dor no menor. Este gemeu, e abriu seus olhos outrora fechados, em um momento de sobriedade dentro de toda a confusão da sua mente. Sentiu medo. Tentou tirar as mãos dali, mas sequer conseguia lembrar do que deveria fazer para mover seus braços direito...

- Vai desistir agora, vadia? – a voz grave soara muito perto do seu rosto, embora a escuridão não deixasse que ele percebesse muito mais do que o hálito quente com cheiro de álcool do outro. – Porque agora já é tarde.

- Me solte...

- Desculpe, não consigo ouvir você – o homem respondeu o murmúrio arrastado do menor enquanto começava o arrastar para fora da casa noturna.

O garoto até havia tentado resistir, mas era uma briga completamente perdida antes mesmo de seu início. Apenas conseguia saber que estava sendo arrastado para fora da casa noturna. Tentava gritar, pedir por ajuda, mas sua voz sumia em meio a musica que parecia cada vez mais alta e ensurdecedora.

Quando deu por conta de si, já estava sendo arrastado pela rua, e o ar puro da noite, tão diferente do ar carregado de mesclas de aromas e calor humano, lhe causou uma espécie de choque térmico. Ele tremia, um pouco por medo, grande parte pelo repentino frio. Até que novamente ele sente que é arremessado contra um muro tão gélido quanto o frio de um inverno rigoroso, alguns metros à frente da casa noturna.

Sua visão era completamente turva. Mesmo a face que cintilava de desejo à sua frente parecia estar girando sem parar. Sentiu as mãos percorrerem seu corpo sob suas roupas e a boca atacando seu pescoço com força excessiva. Uma mordida. Ele gritou de dor.

_- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!_ – uma terceira voz se fez ouvir na rua deserta, com um grito de raiva.

O garoto que estava preso entre a parede e seu agressor se viu repentinamente solto, quando o homem se voltou ao que gritava. Seu corpo escorregou, mole, e ele caiu sentado ao chão, com as costas no muro, e a cabeça ainda girando pelo excesso descomunal de bebidas – Não... – murmurou ao observar o homem se aproximar de alguém que ele conhecia – Jonghyun...

O médico sabia muito bem que não teria chances contra um homenzarrão que seria o dobro do seu tamanho e, provavelmente, de seu peso também. Apenas esperou que o outro se aproximasse para chutar-lhe as partes baixas.

Adrenalina parecia correr por suas veias quando correu em direção ao Kibum caído e encostado ao muro que ali estava, ao som dos palavrões e insultos que da boca do homem saíam. Não falara nada enquanto colocava o garoto apoiado sobre seus ombros e saía o mais rápido que conseguia – ou melhor, que o Kibum quase inconsciente e cambaleante lhe permitia – em direção ao carro, antes que o homem se recompusesse e os alcançasse.

O cheiro de álcool parecia emanar do fundo da _alma_ de Kibum. O médico praguejou baixinho e lançou uma olhadela para o mais novo. _Completa e evidentemente bêbado. _Concluíra mentalmente enquanto colocava Kibum sentado no banco do carona em seu carro.

Deu partida no carro, andando rápido como fizera enquanto ainda não tivera nenhuma evidência de onde ele estava. O próprio Jonghyun arfava, em partes pelo cansaço e pelo nervosismo do calor da situação.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. A cabeça do mais novo ainda girava, e uma ânsia de vômito fazia seu estômago se apertar de forma avassaladora. Gemia, por algumas vezes, e parecia nem ter noção do que havia acontecido consigo.

- Você está bem? – Jonghyun perguntou depois de um tempo; quando sua respiração já estava calma novamente, assim como a sua velocidade no trânsito. Não teve resposta. O médico encarou o ex-paciente; estava apagado sobre o banco do carona.

Jonghyun suspirou, e parou no sinal vermelho, ainda que não houvesse nenhum movimento naquela parte da cidade àquela hora da noite. Fechou os olhos por um momento, e puxou uma grande quantidade de ar para seus pulmões. Soltou-os rapidamente. Estava em partes, sentindo demasiado alívio, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue parecia ter lhe subido à cabeça depois de ferver de raiva.

Não entendia o que havia acontecido, por mais que tentasse.

Kibum pode ter tentado sair e se divertir, e passado da conta. Ou bebido por ter tentado esquecer alguma coisa. Ou tentado se matar. Ou até mesmo torturar a si mesmo... Mas por qual maldito motivo? Que fosse... A verdadeira pergunta que martelava era o que _ele próprio estava sentindo._

Raiva? Sua vontade era de repreender Kibum, brigar com ele... Como até mesmo um pai faria. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria destroçar a face atrevida do homem que tentara estuprar o próprio. E, agora, com o garoto apagado e bêbado ao seu lado, e recordando-se dos dramáticos dias do hospital, tudo o que ele queria era envolver o menor em seus braços e confortá-lo o tempo que fosse preciso.

Logo já estacionava o carro e literalmente carregava o menor para dentro da casa dele.

Kibum estava semiconsciente e apenas sentia seu corpo sacolejar levemente nos braços de alguém... Olhou ao redor, sonolento. Era sua casa, pelo menos isso lhe parecia. Olhou para cima por um momento, reconhecendo o rosto do médico, que olhava os cômodos da casa de Kibum enquanto parecia procurar alguma coisa – Jonghyun... – Kibum chamou em um fio de voz.

- O que foi? – O outro respondeu prontamente, parando para fitar o rosto pálido do jovem em seus braços.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Jonghyun arregalou os olhos e colocou Kibum no chão quase que imediatamente. Avistou o banheiro e conduziu o mais novo, que cambaleava de maneira até mesmo perigosa, em direção ao seu destino.

Kibum sequer sentia suas pernas. Era como se todas as forças restantes de seu corpo estivessem concentradas no conteúdo ácido que ele sentia lhe dar sensações desagradáveis no estômago e, naquele momento, inclusive na garganta. Acabou prostrado de joelhos, em frente à privada, enquanto o mais velho se manteve presente massageando suas costas.

- Você precisa de um banho – disse o médico – Um banho _frio._

O mais novo limpou a boca, sentindo um gosto horrível na mesma. Respondeu a Jonghyun com apenas grunhidos impossíveis de se entender. Fitou o médico, com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo cansada e perdida. _Muito _cansada, e _completamente _perdida. Seu estado era simplesmente deplorável.

Tal visão estava sendo deplorável até mesmo para o próprio Jonghyun. Seus dentes rangeram dentro da boca fechada em uma linha reta e fina, e não ficou muito tempo observando Kibum antes de se erguer rapidamente, puxando o mais novo com força. Força até demais.

- Ah! Meu braço! – choramingou o menor enquanto tentava se equilibrar em pé.

Ignorando o comentário, Jonghyun inclinou-se para dentro do Box do banheiro, ligando a ducha fria com força. Puxou novamente Kibum, dessa vez um pouco mais delicado do que antes, e o empurrou para baixo da água congelante.

Congelante como se atravessasse a carne e enrijecesse os próprios ossos do mais novo, que gritou ao sentir o choque térmico. Foi como se todos os nervos do seu corpo se ativassem novamente. Como se estivesse adormecido até aquele momento. De certa forma, ele começou a sentir-se melhor. Mas continuava frio em demasia.

- Vou sair para que consiga tomar um banho de verdade e pegar uma roupa limpa para você. – avisou Jonghyun, já se distanciando um pouco do menor – Qualquer coisa me chame.

- Obrigado – o menor murmurou em resposta antes que Jonghyun fechasse a porta do banheiro.

O médico se permitiu apoiar o corpo no lado de fora da porta. Levou a mão às têmporas; sentia a cabeça doer. Sentia o próprio corpo pesado, e a adrenalina ainda correndo em suas veias em uma quantidade menor, mas ainda maior do que nada...

O som da água fria da ducha de Kibum ainda podia ser ouvido, fazendo com que Jonghyun se lembrasse de que deveria descobrir qual das três portas no pequeno corredor da casa pertencia ao quarto do mais novo. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto começava a caminhar entre as portas.

Chegou diante da primeira porta; estava entreaberta. Empurrou lentamente, descobrindo seu interior. As paredes eram de um tom bege e suave. Uma cama de casal grande com colchas de tom parecido tomava grande espaço no interior do quarto... Era curioso observar, aquele quarto não parecia pertencer a Kibum de maneira alguma, todavia, as roupas de cama encontravam-se amarrotadas sobre a mesma, como se alguém houvesse dormido ali.

O médico ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Mas aquilo não tinha importância... Não estava certo de que aquele era o quarto de Kibum, então logo saíra de seu interior e continuou em direção às duas portas restantes.

A que se encontrava mais ao fundo estava aberta, e a porta mais próxima de Jonghyun, fechada. O médico ignorou a porta cerrada, indo diretamente para a aberta; se estava fechada, deveria ser o quarto de Sooyoung...

Jonghyun entrou no novo quarto, bastante organizado por sinal; pelo menos, era a visão do quarto que ele tinha se ignorasse a cama de solteiro bagunçada como se seu dono recém estivesse acordado. As paredes eram de um tom de lilás suave, mas o estilo do quarto, apesar de um pouco delicado, não era o quarto de uma menina; muito menos lhe pareceu, depois de prestar atenção em fotografias que havia na porta do armário e em porta-retratos pelo quarto.

Todas as fotos eram de Kibum em alguma época de sua vida. O mais velho se aproximou da escrivaninha ao lado da porta, onde podiam ser encontradas três fotos diferentes. A que estava ao lado do que pareciam livros didáticos, era de Kibum a pequena Sooyoung em seu colo, ambos vestidos em uniformes escolares e sorrindo com alegria. Sorrisos enormes, e idênticos dos dois irmãos, em uma fotografia que parecia pertencer àquele mesmo ano.

Surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta de que não conhecia aquele sorriso de Kibum pessoalmente.

Era tão belo.

Pegou o porta-retrato em mãos, ainda observando a expressão presente na face do mais novo. Seus olhos eram brilhantes, e o cabelo desalinhado pelo vento da rua. Ele fazia um "V" com a mão direita, assim como a irmã pequena que ele segurava com a esquerda.

Era como se o mais velho sentisse o próprio coração inchar. Que sentimento era aquele? Deixou o objeto com a fotografia no lugar onde antes se encontrava, com aquele pensamento tomando conta de sua própria cabeça. Sua expressão era confusa...

Que sentimento era aquele? Dessa vez, Jonghyun não se perguntava a respeito da alegria estampada com tanta força no rosto de Kibum. Que fazia com que o mais novo parecesse uma pessoa completamente diferente da que Jonghyun conhecia no tempo presente... Que deixava o mais velho com vontade de conhecer _aquele _Kibum.

De colocar, de alguma forma, _aquele _sorriso na face do mais novo. E, se possível, na face da pequena Sooyoung.

Mas... Afinal, que sentimento era aquele? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Tocou o vidro do porta-retrato que agora descansava sobre a mesa, o rosto de Kibum na foto... Céus, ele parecia um lunático vidrado, hipnotizado pelo expressão do outro.

Mas queria tanto ver aquele sorriso...

- Onde está você, Kim Kibum? – flagrou-se perguntando aquilo em voz alta, sendo respondido apenas pelo distante som da ducha onde Kibum ainda estava no banho.

E que o fizera lembrar, finalmente, do que estava fazendo ali.

Jonghyun se afastou do retrato, corando pela distração. Foi até o armário do quarto, que ainda tinha algumas outras fotos de outras épocas, mas que ele apenas se permitiu observar de relance antes de escancarar as portas do móvel. Pegou do interior as roupas mais simples e aparentemente confortáveis que encontrara; uma calça de abrigo preta e uma camiseta simples e grande de cor vermelha. Satisfeito com a escolha, fechou as portas do armário e dirigiu-se para fora do quarto, dessa vez sem olhar para mais nada.

Voltou ao banheiro, batendo duas vezes na porta antes de abrir a mesma. O som da ducha havia parado antes mesmo que ele batesse à porta, resultando em um Kibum com a toalha enrolada na cintura e outra em mãos, secando os cabelos. O mais novo ainda estava um pouco tonto, fazendo com que seus movimentos ficassem um pouco lentos e desajeitados.

– Trouxe umas roupas suas para você vestir... – Jonghyun começou a dizer, mas por acidente seus olhos pousaram em uma linha branca no abdome do mais novo, que o fez emudecer.

_Então, ficou uma cicatriz mesmo. _Pensou tristemente, observando a linha disforme que maculava a pele lisa e alva do mais novo. Ele estava fisicamente curado do acidente. Todavia, estava marcado.

Kibum notou o olhar constante de Jonghyun sobre si, e sentiu-se desconfortável. Fechou ainda mais o rosto cansado e confuso, descendo a toalha para a altura de seu peito, fazendo com que seu tronco desnudo fosse escondido atrás do tecido e, assim, tirando a atenção do mais velho sobre a marca em seu corpo.

Marca essa, que ele tanto odiava.

- Enfim... Eu vou estar ali na sala, qualquer coisa... – Jonghyun murmurou.

- Acho que... Se você quiser, já pode ir... Obrigado por isso, Jonghyun, obrigado mesmo... – Kibum respondeu, mas logo se arrependera amargamente.

A verdade é que ele não queria que Jonghyun fosse embora.

Não precisava estar sóbrio para saber que estava dependendo demais do mais velho. Principalmente naquele momento. Estava confuso, embora já estivesse sentindo-se melhor. Estava assustado, porque estava tomando ciência do que teria acontecido se Jonghyun não o encontrasse. Estava com raiva de si mesmo, por ter se deixado levar pela tentação de afogar as mágoas da pior maneira possível. E... Queria sua companhia.

Afinal, ele estava se sentindo _terrivelmente _sozinho.

Todavia, o menor não precisou reverter o que havia dito, já que Jonghyun por si próprio balançara a cabeça negativamente para o que o menor havia proposto.

- Negativo. – disse depois – Isso pode soar rude, mas vou me convidar a ficar por aqui por enquanto... Você acordará com uma ressaca daquelas. E precisamos conversar sobre o que você fez hoje.

- Ah... – o mais novo se limitou a murmurar.

A última frase soara de um jeito tão... Autoritário. Lembrava Kibum a seu próprio pai, que lhe dizia coisas com aquele tom e seriedade quando ele passava dos limites de alguma maneira... Riu levemente.

E congelou, surpreendendo-se com a própria reação.

- Bom, eu vou indo – Jonghyun disse novamente, saindo do banheiro dessa vez, fazendo Kibum se lembrar de que estava apenas escondido sob duas toalhas diferentes. Suspirou, pegando as roupas que Jonghyun havia levado para ele e vestiu lentamente, por se desequilibrar em alguns momentos. Saiu do banheiro sem se dar ao trabalho nem ao menos de arrumar os cabelos – algo que poderia, inclusive, ser considerado fora do comum.

Acomodado no sofá, Jonghyun vira o mais novo se arrastar para fora do banheiro. A aparência e o porte estavam melhores, mas o estado de Kibum ainda era deplorável. Lamentava consigo mesmo a ressaca que _realmente_ estaria com ele no outro dia.

Um desconfortável silêncio se fez presente entre eles. Kibum encostado à parede, com os olhos cerrados, e Jonghyun divagando em seus próprios pensamentos. Passou-se um minuto daquele jeito, que mais parecia um século.

-... Você está bem? – o mais velho perguntou a Kibum depois daquele tempo. O menor abriu os olhos, voltando sua atenção a ele.

_Você está bem?_

Kibum sentiu o sangue ferver. Não sabia se era pelo seu estado, pois sua vontade era responder que estava, e que tudo o que ele queria era se jogar e apagar sobre sua cama e, de preferência, acordar ao mesmo tempo em que sua pequena irmãzinha do coma. Mas aquela simples pergunta composta por três palavras insignificantes lhe remetera suas últimas semanas agonizantes – que por acaso, Jonghyun bem conhecia – e, principalmente, aquilo lhe deixou alterado.

- Você ainda pergunta? – o menor se exaltou de repente, deixando o próprio Jonghyun surpreso. – Porcaria, Jonghyun. _Não sei se você notou_, mas eu perdi minha família, meus amigos, minha irmã está em coma, eu estou com vontade de vomitar até meus órgãos, eu tomei banho frio, tive pesadelos horríveis, minha cabeça está girando, _e você ainda me pergunta se está tudo bem?! É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO, CARAMBA!_

Kibum sentiu novamente um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- K... Kibum... – Jonghyun começou a falar, atordoado com a explosão repentina. Mas o mais novo não esperou que ele terminasse de dizer nem mesmo seu nome; saíra rapidamente, tencionando ir para o seu quarto, cambaleando de forma perigosa pelos corredores, deixando o mais velho completamente perdido.

Dizem os mais sábios – ou os que já se aventuraram no universo próprio de quem toma um belo porre durante as noites de fins de semana – que o álcool nada mais faz do que encorajar um ser humano a fazer ou dizer aquilo que geralmente ele iria sentir medo. E, naquele momento, era essa comum definição que pairava na mente de Jonghyun. Lembrava-se da cena de ambos no parque; um dos momentos mais... _Verdadeiros _e considerados alegres pelo próprio Kibum. Todavia, não se mostraram o suficiente para tirar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. Por quê?

De qualquer forma, não dava para simplesmente esperar que nada mais o afetasse. Kibum estava... Fora de si. E assustado, talvez mesmo traumatizado. Um coração destroçado... E agora, quase violado.

Jonghyun começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao quarto do mais novo, um pouco receoso a respeito do que fazer com ele. Mas de qualquer forma, estava preocupado.

Não havia ele, momentos antes, decidido a si mesmo a respeito de recuperar aquele sorriso lindo que Kibum tinha?

Bem, era difícil entender a cabeça de um Kim Kibum bêbado.

Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, agora escuro, e com um corpo jogado sobre a cama, de costas para ele. Não se mexia, como se dormisse. O mais velho resolveu se aproximar, pé ante pé, até parar ao lado da cama.

Conseguia ver o rosto de Kibum. Naquele momento, por mais incrível que lhe parecesse... O mais novo ainda não havia nem ao menos apagado; estava com os olhos abertos, iluminados pela fresta do luar triste e pálido que entrava pela janela. Lágrimas já caídas de seus olhos, repousando entre a bochecha e o corpo de seu nariz, reluziam em sua face.

Aquela face tão triste. Aquilo era tão diferente de um sorriso; o completo oposto, para se falar a verdade. O completo oposto do que ele queria.

E igual ao que ele mesmo já havia sido.

- Kibum... – Jonghyun sussurrou.

Aquilo lhe partia o coração.

O que estava deitado respondeu ao seu sussurro fechando os olhos. – Eu não quero mais isso – a voz se arrastava, grogue e rouca. Embargada, chorosa, até mesmo dolorida, assim como sua expressão. – Eu não quero mais sentir que tudo está bem de novo, e então perder a linha. Mas eu não quero desistir... Eu estou com medo... Jonghyun – o menor parecia ficar cada vez mais desesperado. E Jonghyun se sentia cada vez pior, assim como ele. – Não sei o que poderia ter acontecido hoje de noite se... Deixa pra lá. Eu... Eu só não quero mais ter esses pesadelos... Eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Eu não quero mais lutar sozinho. Essa... Essa _cruz_ está pesando demais, e eu não sei se vou conseguir aguentar por muito tempo.

- Você sabe que não está carregando esse peso sozinho... – sussurrou Jonghyun. Sentia-se até mesmo agoniado com o que o menor lhe dizia.

- Fique aqui comigo, Jonghyun. – a voz quase nem saíra - Por favor. Não saia mais de perto. Por favor...

- Eu estou aqui. – o mais velho acariciou os cabelos negros de Kibum.

O menor se virou na cama, abrindo os olhos inchados mais uma vez. Encarava a silhueta iluminada pela lua de Jonghyun, parada ao lado de sua cama com uma expressão que o próprio Kibum nunca havia visto em seu rosto de forma tão explícita... Dor.

Aquela expressão, ele bem sabia ser por causa dele. Mas lhe deixava pior.

Segurou a mão que havia acariciado seus cabelos com força. Sentia-se quase como uma criança carente que precisava de proteção, mais uma vez. Ele só queria isso... Ele só precisava disso. Estava se tornando dependente de Jonghyun como um bebê é dependente de um adulto.

E talvez fosse aquilo mesmo? Era o que parecia, quando o próprio Kibum puxou o braço de Jonghyun – Fique aqui... – repetiu, mas dessa vez querendo que o maior entendesse o que ele quis dizer.

O mais velho vira Kibum se afastar sobre a cama e puxar novamente seu braço, como se o chamasse para ficar ali. Jonghyun não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas não iria recusar o pedido mais sincero do garoto que tanto queria ajudar. Meio hesitante, ajeitou-se sobre a pequena cama, e não conseguiu sequer evitar que corasse com a proximidade.

O braço de Kibum envolveu-se com força na cintura de Jonghyun, e a cabeça se escondeu em seu peito. O maior não impediu, apenas ficou ali, presente, envolvendo levemente o próprio Kibum, que então finalmente apagou de vez em seus braços, deixando acordado um Jonghyun pensativo.

Ele sabia que o menor precisava dele. Naquele momento, sabia mais do que nunca. E seu próprio coração gritava para que ficasse perto dele. Para que secasse aquelas lágrimas. Para que cessasse todo aquele sofrimento.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca.


	11. Mudando Visões

10. Mudando visões.

Kibum abriu os olhos quase que em efeito instantâneo diante da claridade que entrava pela sua janela. A manhã ensolarada, mas com temperatura suave; aquele sol que aquece, mas não chega a ter forças para fazer suar a pele e entrava diretamente na janela sobre a cama do mais novo.

Deparou-se com o peito que subia e descia de Jonghyun. De olhos abertos, era apenas essa a visão que ele tinha. Estava ainda um pouco corado ao dar-se conta de como se encontrava naquele momento. No entanto, não fazia questão alguma de sair dali, do conforto e da segurança do meio abraço que o mais velho, ainda adormecido, havia lhe retribuído.

O próprio braço de Kibum ainda envolvia com força a cintura do mais velho. Trazia-o para si, queria contato. Por cima de seu abraço possessivo, o próprio Jonghyun havia lhe retribuído, passando o braço por cima do seu ombro, com os dedos roçando levemente os cabelos do mais novo.

Era quente, era reconfortante. O mais novo dormira durante toda a noite sem sentir-se atormentado por pensamentos ou pesadelos estranhos. Pensamentos e pesadelos que pareciam jogar violentamente a ideia da sua atual e frustrante solidão.

Permitiu-se dar um sorriso tímido. Ele estava bem, daquela forma.

Na verdade, quase bem. A sensação da língua grossa estava presente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago ainda estava embrulhado, e sua cabeça latejava em meio a uma das piores enxaquecas que Kibum já teria tido, provavelmente, no decorrer de uma vida inteira. Maldita ressaca. _Realmente _maldita ressaca.

Fechou os olhos de novo, resmungando consigo mesmo. A sensação terrível provocada pela dor de cabeça havia acabado com seu dia durante o primeiro minuto do mesmo.

Não sabia se havia sido por causa de seu movimento ou som, mas sentiu o mais velho se mexer sobre si, como se estivesse prestes a acordar. Também não saberia Kibum o verdadeiro motivo de sua reação, mas paralisou e tentou ignorar a dor, fingindo que ainda dormia.

Até que Jonghyun começou a sentir-se consciente, mas não abrira os olhos de imediato. Estava quente, mas ele sentia seu corpo sem nada que o cobrisse. Mas havia algo, ou melhor, _alguém _em seus braços. Esse alguém parecia ter lhe proporcionado todo o calor que sentia naquele momento... Abriu os olhos, então, cumprimentando a claridade da manhã e vendo Kibum sob seus braços, aparentemente ainda adormecido..

Afastou-se, apenas alguns milímetros, tencionando fitar a face do outro que estava escondida em seu peito, da mesma maneira em que estava quando ambos foram dormir. Os olhos agora estavam meio inchados, marcando a feição delicada e remetendo às lágrimas da noite.

- Está dormindo...? – sussurrou o mais velho, incerto de ter ou não respostas à sua pergunta.

Kibum resolvera ficar em silêncio, apesar de tudo. Jonghyun, então, começou a se preparar cuidadosamente para levantar sem importunar o pequeno, que ele pensava estar dormindo. Tirou o braço do menor que estava envolto em si, ao mais lento movimento que conseguia fazer, e livrando-se do abraço quase possessivo que o menor lhe dava. Depois, tirara seu próprio braço sem precisar fazer medido esforço, e ergueu o corpo da cama pequena, se espreguiçando ao final.

Kibum sentiu o frio que substituíra o contato do outro contra seu corpo. A dor de cabeça mesclada aos passos do mais velho, que se levantara para sair do quarto, fazia com que ele sentisse inclusive um pouco de medo... Abriu os olhos, agora deparando-se com as costas do outro que ia caminhando lentamente para a porta.

- Jonghyun... – chamou o mais audível que conseguia, a voz ainda soando arrastada.

O mais velho se voltou para Kibum assim que ouvira o som de sua voz. Vendo seus olhos entreabertos, sorriu. – Como se sente? – perguntou para o mais novo. Sentira ganas de rir, afinal, sabia como ele possivelmente estaria naquele momento.

Kibum olhou fixamente para Jonghyun, antes de choramingar e esconder o rosto sob os travesseiros – Terrível. – gemeu. Depois que Jonghyun havia lhe perguntado tal coisa, fora como se sua cabeça gritasse para lembrar o rapaz sobre seu estado.

Jonghyun riu por um momento. Assistir àquela cena era algo tragicômico.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para que você se sinta melhor – disse o mais velho, encostado ao vão da porta do quarto de Kibum – Enquanto isso, vá acordando de verdade e lavando o rosto, isso pode dar uma ajuda. – completou, rindo levemente mais uma vez.

Dito isso, o mais velho saiu do quarto, deixando ali um Kibum estirado à cama, sem tanto ânimo para levantar quanto o próprio Jonghyun devia querer. A verdade é que Kibum estava tão confuso quanto durante a outra noite.

Sentia-se de cabeça pra baixo. Seu estômago, sua cabeça e sua vida em um total perfeito e completamente revirado. Sua memória, no presente momento, lhe traía, omitindo algumas partes da noite anterior, mas ressaltado detalhes que talvez o esquecimento seria completamente bem vindo... O que fazer? Ele nem sabia mais.

Respirou fundo, puxando o ar com toda a força para dentro dos seus pulmões. Depois, expirou, tentando fazer com que o ar quente saísse levando aquelas sensações incômodas. Impossível; sua cabeça continuava doendo, e os olhos pesados pelo inchaço causado pelas lágrimas pareciam pedir para que ele dormisse de novo, sem hora para acordar.

Ignorou as tentações de sua mente perdida, levantando da cama sentando na mesma. Passou a observar a luz do sol que estava instalada sobre a cama, precisamente desenhando um rastro de luz sobre suas pernas. O sol parecia sorrir para ele, ao contrário da fria luz do luar daquela noite sem nuvens... Que parecia chorar com ele.

Sorriria para o sol ou esperaria a lua chegar e se lamentar de solidão?

Lembrou-se de Jonghyun, que ali em sua casa estava, e agora o próprio parecia estar fazendo alguma coisa para que ele se sentisse melhor. Lembrou novamente da noite de terror, a qual teve o outro para alento e aquecimento. Lembrou-se então, de antes de tudo, a expressão dolorosa que o mesmo carregara em sua face enquanto Kibum padecia a um sofrimento acentuado por doses altas de álcool...

Escolheu o sol, decidido a levantar da cama. Talvez tenha feito tal ato subitamente, pois sentiu a cabeça dar uma pontada forte. Resmungou uns palavrões atravessados enquanto se arrastava até o banheiro.

Ah, a água fria fora bem vinda para seu rosto, e talvez para sua mente. Não adiantaria muito mais do que algo que o faria acordar para o dia, mas mesmo aquela sensação já lhe revigorava da forma que precisasse.

Ergueu os olhos para o reflexo no espelho. Via os olhos levemente inchados e a expressão acabada pós uma noite... Difícil. Abraçou a si mesmo por um momento, e suspirou. No que fez isso, começou a sentir um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha.

Jonghyun preparava um café reforçado. Uma receita que havia aprendido, uma vez, em uma revista que lia aleatoriamente no hospital. No fogão, aquecia-se o indispensável arroz ao mesmo tempo em que uma sopa de legumes era preparada em uma panela maior.

Estava, na verdade, concentrado em duas coisas diferentes naquele momento. Arrumava as coisas para a refeição ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava sobre o que deveria fazer ou falar ao mais novo.

Era contra seu feitio simplesmente ignorar aquela assustadora última noite que ambos tiveram. Não apenas o sofrimento, mas o que havia acontecido anteriormente, dando destaque ao _por que _de Kibum ter feito o que fez. Todavia, dar um sermão não era algo que parecia ter alguma finalidade construtiva. Em suma, estava tão confuso quanto o próprio ex-paciente.

- O cheiro é bom... – ouviu uma voz grogue falando próximo de si. Kibum entrava na cozinha, sentando-se preguiçosamente à mesa com as mãos nas têmporas doloridas. – O que é isso?

- Estou fazendo algo que é bom para quem está de ressaca – Jonghyun falou enquanto servia o arroz nos pequenos recipientes e preparava a sopa. – Quer dizer, uma revista dizia que era. Nunca fiz isso antes.

- Você já... – Kibum começou, hesitante. Aquele comentário o havia deixado curioso – Digo... Você já tomou um porre?

Jonghyun riu divertido e virou-se para o mais novo, encostando o corpo à bancada da cozinha. A expressão era um misto de diversão com nostalgia. – Na sua idade – começou, rindo – Eu dormia na casa do meu amigo, podre de bêbado, praticamente em todos os fins de semana e escondido de meus pais. Conheço muito bem o que você está sentindo, mas ficava convivendo com a ressaca porque nunca tinha lido sobre essa sopa milagrosa. – voltou novamente a cuidar do desjejum, e passou a falar de forma mais séria. – Mas já digo, não faça o que eu fiz, nem o que _você _fez nessa última noite, nunca mais.

Kibum baixou o olhar. Meio arrependido, meio indignado. Ele mesmo já havia se decidido nunca mais fazer tal idiotice. Não pelo remorso trazido pela dor de cabeça de proporções inimagináveis, mas pelo que _quase _havia acontecido.

Ah, somente pensar sobre aquilo parecia fazer a dor martelar com mais força sobre sua cabeça...

Fora surpreendido por Jonghyun, que colocava um prato com um pouco da sopa e um recipiente pequeno com arroz à sua frente – Coma – disse o mais velho, sentando ao seu lado na mesa. – Você vai se sentir melhor, tenha certeza. E me diga se está bom, também.

Kibum pegou a colher, e levou uma pequena porção do desjejum à boca. Era quente, mas tinha um ótimo sabor. Sorriu levemente para Jonghyun; para o mais velho, uma expressão até mesmo fofa, inclusive...

E o mais novo comeu. Detalhes não seriam importantes para descrever as conversas, mas Kibum ouvira histórias divertidas sobre um Jonghyun bêbado enquanto isso. Convinha muito contar, em uma situação como aquela.

Jonghyun até mesmo se envergonhava daquela parte de seu passado. Omitira os momentos críticos que a bebedeira com os amigos lhe exercera; apenas queria entreter o mais novo, fazendo com que o mesmo esquecesse a ressaca e os motivos para que a mesma estivesse ali presente. Não havia necessidade...

De qualquer forma, ambos estavam ali, aproveitando o momento que garantiu risos e sorrisos às duas faces; a cansada, e a nostálgica.

- Não imaginava que algum dia você tenha sido assim – Kibum, que naquele momento já havia terminado sua refeição, comentou. – Isso é... Engraçado!

Jonghyun sorriu sem graça – De qualquer forma; por favor, já disse isso hoje, mas vou repetir: não faça nada do que eu fiz. – disse por fim – Ou o que você fez ontem.

- Não vou querer repetir por um bom tempo. – murmurou Kibum em resposta, ficando sério. Respirou fundo; o clima agradável que havia se formado entre eles se dissipava quase que totalmente.

Lembrando-se vagamente do quão agressivo o sujeito havia sido com ele, Kibum sentiu o estômago revirar de novo. Abraçou-se com força, como se pedaços de seu corpo pudessem se desmoronar a qualquer momento... – Eu... Sequer consigo me lembrar. – sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. – Eu sequer consigo me lembrar... Se aquele... Conseguiu... Fazer alguma coisa... Pior.

Jonghyun não falou.

Aproximou-se do menor, passando o braço pelos ombros encolhidos do mesmo, fazendo a única coisa que seria realmente benéfica de alguma forma para Kibum; um abraço. Forte. O mais protetor possível.

Não sabia o que falar.

Mais uma vez se perguntava, que sentimento era aquele?

Aquela espécie de ira que parecera dominar cada nervo e fio de cabelo existente em seu corpo. Aquela dor no peito de ver Kibum daquela maneira, a cada dia que passasse, a cada tentativa que arriscasse de mudar aquela rotina venenosa para a alma. Aquela necessidade de mudar e fazer aquilo que talvez estivesse muito além de sua capacidade.

Por causa dele.

- Chega. –Jonghyun falou depois de um tempo. Apertou o mais novo, aumentando o contato. – Não pense mais nisso, não vamos pensar mais nisso. Não tenha medo de nada. Não mais.

Kibum deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro do mais velho. Fechou os olhos, e não se esforçou a responder as palavras que ouvia. Cansava de falar, queria apenas ouvir... Ouvir que tudo estava bem.

- Não quero, nem acho que consigo mais ficar muito tempo vendo você parado nessa mesma situação – Jonghyun voltou a falar – Você precisa de amigos, de escola, você precisa viver. Sabe disso, não sabe? Apague tudo isso de sua memória. Tudo isso que aconteceu ontem, esqueça. Ele tentou, mas eu sei que ele não conseguiu nada com você. Eu lembro como vocês estavam quando eu cheguei.

"Só quero uma coisa: prometa, _como um amigo importante, _que você irá ficar bem?

Kibum ergueu os olhos. Observava os próprios de Jonghyun. Ônix chocava-se com ônix, incitantes, intensos, obrigando um a outro a dar explicações e respostas.

Jonghyun buscava a resposta. Kibum buscava... A explicação. Apenas por meio de um olhar.

Um amigo importante.

O silêncio do mais novo havia o deixado agoniado. – Kibum, você me ouviu bem? – falava com o rosto sério. Quase fazia com que o outro se encolhesse entre seus braços. – Prometa-me que você irá conhecer pessoas e se divertir com elas. Prometa-me que você vai seguir sua vida sem mais lágrimas. Prometa que você irá sorrir, sempre. Porque você fica ainda mais bonito quando está sorrindo.

Kibum sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e os olhos se arregalarem surpresos. Fora pego de surpresa pelo comentário... Todavia, Jonghyun parecia completamente comum, e o seu próprio sorriso acolhedor brincava na face.

Era como se apenas Kibum estivesse vendo segundas intenções em uma coisa completamente sincera.

Corado e envergonhado, se limitou apenas a um aceno positivo com a cabeça. O sorriso de Jonghyun se alargou na face, e ele apertou o braço sobre os ombros de Kibum. – Então eu não vou mais precisar segurar suas bochechas para montar um sorriso no seu rosto? – o mais velho perguntou, fazendo novamente aquilo que havia feito no parque ao lado do mais novo.

Tentou tirar os braços do mais velho novamente do seu rosto – Não vai precisar! – exclamou rapidamente.

Aquietados os braços de ambos, eles apenas se encararam por um momento; Jonghyun ria divertido da reação de Kibum, enquanto o mesmo olhava para Jonghyun um pouco pensativo... Ao fim, ambos riam levemente da descontração do momento.

Afinal, não precisaria muito mais do que isso.

A não ser, é claro, cumprir a promessa.


	12. Viver ou Sobreviver?

11. Viver ou Sobreviver?

Ah, a sensação de quem tudo perdeu. A sensação de quem padece em meio aos piores momentos de uma vida. Ah, sensações que nunca pareciam abandoná-lo.

Era como uma montanha russa. Para cima, para baixo. Fazendo curvas leves ou curvas fechadas e que davam a impressão de que o corpo humano voará do carro. Os trilhos do brinquedo temático representando a vida. As curvas, representando o que acontecia nessa mesma vida. A altura representando o estado de espírito.

O problema é quando a montanha russa é grande demais e lhe dá vertigens. Que lhe dá vontade de sair imediatamente, mesmo que isso indique atirar-se do carro em movimento. Oras, fazer isso seria suicídio, tanto se a vida fosse uma montanha-russa, ou se o sujeito realmente estivesse dentro do brinquedo temático.

Imaginar uma pessoa jogando o próprio corpo para fora de um carro de montanha-russa remetia-lhe à insanidade de um ser; por que diabos montava uma comparação tão excêntrica em sua mente?

Jonghyun sequer sabia mais. Talvez fosse culpa de Kibum.

Ele era como uma montanha russa, afinal. Uma montanha russa cheia de curvas fechadas e bruscas. Que ora lhe parecia divertida, ora lhe parecia perigosa, ou que ele nunca conseguia imaginar o que viria depois de uma curva... Inclusive quando o mesmo, depois de uma conversa séria, lhe fazia um pedido insano – aos olhos e ouvidos de Jonghyun – e que até mesmo parecia ir contra o que acabariam de ter falado...

_- Quero visitar a Sooyoung. Preciso ver como ela está. – Kibum havia dito depois de um tempo._

Jonghyun chegou a bater em sua própria testa ao lembrar do que o garoto havia pedido na manhã do dia anterior. Não achava que faria bem a ele. Todavia, o mais novo havia batido o pé com teimosia e feito com que Jonghyun concordasse em levá-lo para o hospital consigo à tarde daquele mesmo dia... Ou seja, em poucas horas.

_- Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – Jonghyun havia perguntado com uma expressão bastante séria. – Você tem certeza de que isso não vai fazer com que o que eu te disse não seja apenas algo em vão?_

_- Confie em mim. – Kibum respondia com o mesmo tom de seriedade utilizado pelo mais velho. – Eu sei o que eu quero._

De qualquer forma, Jonghyun não poderia simplesmente obrigar o outro a fazer o que ele mesmo queria; era apenas um ex-médico. Ou amigo... Afinal, o que ele mesmo representava para Kibum?

Quando se dava conta, estava ali, sentado sobre o sofá, na sala de seu próprio apartamento, encarando a TV sem interesse algum enquanto se perguntava sobre aquilo: O que ele representava para o mais novo?

Não saber uma resposta exata o intrigava, de certa forma. Para Jonghyun, Kibum era um amigo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia-se necessário. Como se ele fosse frágil e precisasse de proteção. Mas seria isso mesmo?

Era hora de parar de pensar a respeito daquilo. Só iria fazer com que mais nós se formassem em sua mente por conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era como se a história de Kibum estivesse contribuindo para que sua própria vida mudasse.

Isso significaria que Kibum fazia parte de sua vida?

Jonghyun respirou fundo tentando expulsar todo e qualquer pensamento da mente. Ninguém conhece as sensações que uma montanha-russa na qual nunca esteve antes pode proporcionar.

Sem contar que aquilo lhe fazia pensar em bobagens.

A reflexão silenciosa do médico fora interrompida por um toque alto que pôde ser ouvido à sua direita. O telefone residencial soava com aquele barulho em volume exagerado, ensurdecedor. Praguejou baixinho, antes de observar na pequena tela aquele antigo e conhecido número. Seus olhos chegaram a arregalar de surpresa e incredulidade quando sacou o telefone do gancho e levou a seus ouvidos.

- _Jinki?! – _exclamou assim que atendera o telefone, descrente.

- Não me chame assim! – o que estava do outro lado da linha respondia em um tom irritado. Mas logo se acalmava – Faz quase um ano que não te vejo. Como anda a vida, dinossauro?

Jonghyun quis rir. Afinal, "quem é vivo sempre aparece", não era verdade? Aquilo estava acontecendo exatamente naquele momento – Olá, _Onew. – _falou, enfatizando o apelido pelo qual Jinki preferia ser chamado. – Se eu te contasse somente das últimas semanas que tive na minha vida, já levaria uma boa parcela de tempo. Não quer me contar como é o Japão?

- Depois te conto sobre isso. – Onew respondeu por fim. – Mas o que faz com que sua vida fique tão _bombástica_ assim, Jong? Arranjou uma namorada...?

Jonghyun não respondeu de imediato. Ficara bons quinze segundos em silêncio, com Onew chamando por seu nome enquanto ele se perdia novamente em pensamentos...

- Ah... Não foi isso. – Jonghyun respondeu, suspirando pesadamente. – Antes que fosse. Me fale primeiro sobre o Japão, estou curioso mesmo!

- Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa... Não é melhor do que voltar pra casa. – Onew respondeu animado. – Estou em Seoul de novo, dinossauro! Queria que você viesse aqui amanhã, assim podemos conversar melhor. E já chamei o Minho, e ele disse que queria nos apresentar uma pessoa...

- Santo Deus, fale mais devagar! – exclamou o médico, que já se perdia nas falas do outro. – Você está aqui desde quando?!

- Três dias.

- Demorou três dias para me dizer que estava em Seoul?

- Eu tinha que arrumar minha casa antes de tudo, Jong! – Respondeu Onew por fim. Ouviu-se um suspiro deste lado da linha – Mas então... Confirma amanhã?

- Fechado. – Jonghyun respondera de imediato.

Ficara presente um pequeno silêncio entre ambos na linha, enquanto Jonghyun ponderava certas coisas consigo mesmo... Onew se despedindo fez com que ele reagisse quase que imediatamente. – Espere um momento! – exclamou. – Posso levar um amigo? Quero que vocês o conheçam.

- Amigo? – o tom de voz de Onew foi capaz de fazer Jonghyun corar. Ah, lhe daria um soco em troca daquele breve constrangimento. – Pode levar sim. Estarei esperando vocês dois amanhã às nove e meia!

- Certo. – Jonghyun respondeu. Olhou para o relógio: Onze e meia. Sobressaltou-se com as horas – Preciso desligar, tenho que ir para o hospital.

- Aaaaah... – o outro apenas fez ao comentário de Jonghyun – Você realmente continuou com isso mesmo depois de tudo? Você não acha que esse emprego te prende ao passado?

Jonghyun ficara um tempo sem saber o que dizer; estava, finalmente, confuso com tudo aquilo. Ao se tornar um médico, pensara que sua vida havia tomado um ótimo rumo. E sentia que o sorriso em sua face se tornava verdadeiro. Mas nunca havia parado para observar por aquela perspectiva. Era como se assistir ao sofrimento de camarote fosse uma máscara?

Talvez, inconscientemente, Jonghyun tivesse escolhido aquela profissão por tais motivos. Até que sua memória trouxe à tona duas imagens... Kibum jogado ao chão, em prantos. E a fotografia de um Kibum alegre e inatingível...

Era realmente uma máscara, aquela profissão?

- Não acho que me prenda. – respondeu por fim, decidido, em tom inclusive desafiador. – É o contrário. E você saberá por quê.

-... Tudo bem. – Onew respondeu. – Vou deixar você ir antes que queira me matar.

- Estou quase – disse Jonghyun – Até amanhã de noite.

Onew suspirou – Até.

Os passos dentro da emergência eram leves e lentos; guiados pelo mais novo, que mal conseguia esconder a ansiedade que lhe dominava diante da cena que estava prestes a presenciar.

Ele e Jonghyun, como dois intrusos inofensivos em um ambiente hostil. Enquanto caminhavam em direção à sala que estava escondida ao interior daquela parte, viam passar as pessoas preocupadas e os médicos que não tinham tempo a perder. Os semblantes alarmados, a pressa total. A confusão vazando pelas portas daqueles que provavelmente não teriam muito mais tempo.

Hospitais eram ambientes tristes, muito tristes. Apenas isso que Kibum conseguia pensar...

- Como você consegue? – perguntou baixinho ao mais velho que caminhava ao seu lado. – Trabalhar em um lugar assim. Como você consegue?

Jonghyun não respondera de imediato, caminhando por entre os corredores brancos. Como ele conseguia? Conviver com aquele ambiente onde o tempo era mais valioso do que o dinheiro, milhões de vezes mais. Um ambiente onde as pessoas sofriam, sorriam, choravam... Uma vida inteira poderia ser contada dentro de um hospital; até mesmo porque, uma vida inteira poderia ser vivida dentro de um hospital...

Do que era feita uma vida?

- Você costumava passear pelas ruas do centro da cidade? – a pergunta do mais velho surpreendeu Kibum.

- Claro... Que sim...? – o mais novo respondeu ainda um pouco confuso. – O que isso teria haver?

- Aqui dentro é uma corrida contra o tempo – Jonghyun respondeu. – Temos que ser pontuais, senão perdemos a chance de salvar alguém. E tudo o que fazemos aqui, fazemos porque queremos... Assim como no centro da cidade você vê as pessoas correndo para não perderem o horário de seus empregos ou simplesmente por estarem apressadas.

"Na verdade, no centro da cidade você vê pessoas de todos os tipos. Altas, baixas. Gordas ou muito magras. Bonitas e feias, dependendo da sua opinião. Você vê pessoas bem ou mal humoradas, rindo, chorando, ligando alarmadas para chefes ou parentes. Um hospital é quase um centro da cidade, mas um pouco mais sério. Onde o que você sofre, se perder tempo... É a perda da chance de salvar uma vida. Trabalhar em um hospital e participar desse meio não é tão diferente de... Viver."

Kibum não sabia sequer o que responder. Enquanto Jonghyun falava, eles haviam cumprimentado alguns médicos e visto mais rostos alarmados... Haviam, também, desviado de médicos e dessas outras pessoas...

Não era exatamente um centro da cidade, mas Kibum quase conseguia imaginar algo daquela forma.

Entretanto, de qualquer maneira, ele não era Kim Jonghyun... E não conseguia entender o que tanto parecia interessante em um hospital para se viver e trabalhar.

Passaram algum tempo naquele triste devaneio, antes de virarem em um dos estreitos corredores daquela delicada área do hospital e depararem-se com uma parte milhares de vezes mais silenciosa do que a que estavam anteriormente. Havia apenas três quartos naquela parte. Três quartos grandes.

Um deles estava com suas cortinas fechadas, tendo as janelas de vidro, que revelariam um quarto um pouco escuro, envoltas em um branco tão límpido como tudo que estava ali. Apenas era possível enxergar o interior do quarto pela pequena janela de vidro que havia na porta. O número 579 estava gravado sobre o vidro da porta.

Kibum engoliu em seco. Sentiu as mãos do mais velho pousando em seus ombros, em sinal de apoio.

Sim, estavam diante do quarto de Sooyoung.

- Vamos? – o mais velho perguntou, massageando levemente os ombros de Kibum... Que assentiu, um tanto hesitante.

Deram passos em direção à porta. Nesse momento, Jonghyun soltou os ombros de Kibum e deu um passo à frente para abrir a porta, que rangera suavemente. O som de bips dos aparelhos tomou conta dos ouvidos de ambos.

Jonghyun continuou parado à porta, lançando um olhar encorajador para o Kibum estático que tinha diante de si. Ele não parecia, à vista, em choque ou algo semelhante... Apenas hesitava, talvez por inconscientemente se poupar...

Apesar de médico, Jonghyun não tinha mais autoridade para impedir Kibum de fazer aquilo.. Mas não podia esconder de seu íntimo que desde o começo não suportava a ideia de Kibum querer visitar a irmã inconsciente desde o dia do acidente.

O mais novo respirou fundo uma, duas... Cinco vezes, antes de finalmente se mover para o interior do quarto.

Estava escuro, pois cortinas cobriam as janelas. Era uma escuridão amigável, diz-se inclusive uma escuridão _clara. _Um grande aparelho registrava a frequência cardíaca do corpo deitado sobre a cama.

Corpo esse era pequeno, pelo que era possível de ver da silhueta coberta pelos lençóis brancos. Os cabelos negros eram lisos e se esparramavam sobre o travesseiro, em volta de um rosto bem desenhado que carregava traços infantis. Jonghyun observava, novamente, as características quase idênticas presentes no rosto da menina, se comparado ao rapaz que estava ao seu lado... Ao lado da cama, sobre uma cabeceira, era possível ver uma pequena plaqueta com o seguinte nome:

Kim Sooyoung

Não havia engano.

Kibum parecia estar em um universo paralelo; era como se naquele momento ele apenas enxergasse uma realidade onde apenas ele e a pequena menina sobre a cama pertenciam. Aproximou-se dela e tocou o rosto gélido, mas que ainda tinha cor, mesmo que frágil, uma frágil vida.

Tocar a pele macia do rosto da irmã... A temperatura fria parecera chegar até seu próprio coração.

- Sooyoung... – murmurou Kibum, acariciando a face da irmã – Quando você vai voltar para mim?

Sentiu-se um idiota, falando com alguém que sequer podia lhe responder... Sequer prestaria atenção no que ele falasse... Sequer lhe olharia nos olhos enquanto ele estivesse dizendo qualquer coisa.

Aquilo era triste.

Aquilo era estranho.

Mas continuava sendo triste, inúmeras vezes mais triste do que estranho.

- Pessoas em coma ainda podem ouvir. – Jonghyun comentou docemente. – Se você quiser contar para ela... Como você se sente, e o que você passou... Será bom. Para ela, e acredito que para você. – começou a se aproximar novamente da porta, tencionando deixar o lugar. – Vou estar te esperando lá fora. Somente venha quando tiver terminado, ok?

-... Ok. – respondeu apenas.

Kibum ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de si. Respirou fundo por mais uma vez. Era a coisa que ele mais fazia ultimamente...

- Eu me sinto meio idiota fazendo isso – gaguejou um pouco, travado, corando. Apesar de tudo, aquilo realmente parecia meio absurdo. De qualquer forma, a pessoa à sua frente ninguém mais era além de sua amada irmãzinha. – Eu espero que esteja bem... E volte logo. É tudo muito confuso sem você. Acho que se não fosse por Jonghyun eu estaria completamente perdido. Jonghyun... Ah! Ele é meu amigo. Era o médico que cuidou de mim quando... Quando tudo isso aconteceu. Quero muito que você volte, Soo. Por favor.

"Eu estou me sentindo meio inútil por tudo isso. Por ver as horas passando e não fazer nada que realmente mude minha realidade. Por você eu mudaria tudo. E mais um pouco.

"Quero que você volte, também, porque quero que conheça Jonghyun... Ele é... incrível, de verdade. E eu sei que você iria gostar muito dele e... Ah, céus! Por que eu estou dizendo algo assim? Isso é estranho...

Quando viu, Kibum estava até mesmo corado. Riu consigo mesmo – Ele disse que você pode ouvir o que eu falo... Só espero que quando você acordar, não comece a pegar no meu pé. Nem conte isso pra ele! Porque quem vai fazer isso comigo, vai ser ele. E quando ele pega no meu pé... Não para mais. Quer dizer... Eu acho... Não sei mais.

"Enfim... Eu estou me sentindo meio idiota por fazer isso, Soo. Espero que eu não tenha sido tão idiota a ponto de ter falado tudo isso para as paredes. Eu tenho que ir agora, o Jong está ali fora me esperando... E embora tudo isso já tenha ocorrido há um pouco mais de um mês, eu ainda fico muito abalado. Descanse e acorde bem, meu anjo.

Aproximou-se da irmã, tocando os lábios em sua testa gélida, um beijo leve. – Não esqueça de acordar... Por favor – sussurrou. – Eu te amo, Sooyoung.

Levantou mais uma vez, mantendo uma mão sobre a bochecha da pequenina. Sorriu com ternura, e se afastou ainda olhando para ela.

Foi em direção à porta novamente e saiu do quarto, deixando para trás a "escuridão clara" e o ar frio... Como a morte.

Do lado de fora, Jonghyun notara a saída do mais novo, e se aproximou do mesmo, que não saía de perto daquela porta, e sequer o olhava. – Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou em um tom bastante sério.

Kibum mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu a cabeça sem hesitar, encontrando o olhar de preocupação do mais velho. Preocupação que ele até mesmo considerava desnecessária. – Eu estou... Leve. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Só isso. Eu estou bem...

Sobressaltou-se com os braços que lhe envolveram com delicadeza e do corpo que se encontrou com o dele, aquecendo-o; Jonghyun sequer sabia o que lhe instigara a agir daquela maneira direito. Apenas o abraçou... Talvez ele mesmo estivesse precisando daquele ato.

- Vai dar tudo certo – murmurou para o mais novo – Não se preocupe. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Kibum retribuiu o afeto repentino, com força – Eu também acredito nisso – sussurrou em resposta. Afastou o rosto um pouco, olhando para os orbes ônix de Jonghyun e sorrindo de leve. – De verdade. Tudo, absolutamente tudo vai dar certo. Eu quero acreditar, e eu consigo acreditar.

Jonghyun sequer sobre explicar sobre tamanha surpresa que lhe cercava. Acompanhada, inclusive, de uma grande sensação de dever cumprido... Não, não era isso. Era simplesmente felicidade.

- Você... Não sabe o quanto é bom te ver assim, de verdade.

- Eu sinto um peso a menos nos ombros, por incrível que pareça.

Era a vez de Jonghyun sorrir levemente – Isso é ótimo. – respondeu. Depois, virou-se diante do corredor branco e vazio. – Vamos?

Kibum assentiu, dando uma última olhada para a porta do quarto 579. – Vamos sim.

Na saída do hospital, já passava das oito horas da noite. Estava escuro, e a morna noite de verão dava os últimos suspiros por sua estação estar com seus dias contados.

O mais velho entrou no carro e levou Kibum consigo para jantar em um restaurante. Saíram de lá com as barrigas cheias. Dentro do carro, novamente, o silêncio.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa ou você quer ir comigo para um lugar? – Jonghyun perguntou simplório.

O mais novo olhou para o outro, confuso – Que lugar? – perguntou, corando – Eu... Não quero ir para casa ainda.

Jonghyun sorriu abertamente, satisfeito com a aceitação imediata – Ótimo! – exclamou – Vamos para um lugar que eu acho bonito. Uma praça grande e cheia de árvores... É bom passar o tempo lá, e a noite está bonita, as estrelas ficam bonitas de lá...

Kibum olhou para Jonghyun de canto de olho. Notava que o mais velho tinha hábitos um tanto... Naturais? É, o mais velho parecia ter uma ligação com natureza e derivados. Pensou em algo que o fez rir – Que animal nós vamos alimentar agora? – perguntou brincando – Morcegos, corujas...?

- Não, dessa vez não tem nenhum animal – Jonghyun respondeu à provocação, rindo – Eu apenas quero que você me conheça mais.

Kibum não respondeu, apenas manteve um sorriso leve na face enquanto deixava que Jonghyun seguisse o caminho e o levasse em direção ao local que tencionava visitar. Não conseguiu evitar que sorrisse internamente com a resposta do mais velho. "_eu apenas quero que você me conheça mais." _Aquilo soava tão prazerosamente acolhedor.

E ao mesmo tempo, ele mesmo conseguia interpretar tal frase com mil sentidos diferentes.

Deu-se conta de que haviam chegado ao destino, alguns minutos depois, quando Jonghyun estacionava o carro perto de um pequeno espaço arborizado e iluminado por poucos postes de luz. A silhueta de algumas árvores ao fundo podiam ser vistas. Davam um ar protetor pelo parque no meio da cidade.

Ambos desceram do carro e novamente Jonghyun tomou a frente no caminho. Caminharam em silêncio até parte do trajeto.

- Amanhã... – murmurou o mais velho, quebrando o silêncio que havia predominado por mais uma vez. Kibum voltou-se para o mais velho enquanto ele continuava – Um velho amigo meu chegou de viagem e me convidou para ir à noite na casa dele. Terá mais gente também... Quer ir junto comigo?

Kibum ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu... Posso? – perguntou descrente.

- Se não pudesse eu nem me preocuparia em te convidar, esperto. – Jonghyun respondeu em tom de brincadeira. – Quer ir junto?

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu por fim, ainda temeroso. Jonghyun sorriu, seguindo ao caminho.

- Vai ser bom para você. – continuou o mais velho – Não vai passar o tempo completamente isolado enquanto sua irmã não acorda, não é mesmo?

- Verdade...

O silêncio tomou conta de ambos por mais uma vez. Sentaram em um banco, no meio da praça iluminada. O local estava vazio, talvez pelo horário. A brisa fria da noite de inverno não os incomodava, além de trazer o cheiro das plantas úmidas, que era agradável a ambos. Era tranquilo... E diferente do que Kibum sempre convivera.

- Viver ou sobreviver?

Kibum espantou-se com a pergunta repentina do mais velho. Fitou seu rosto; sequer havia percebido que o mesmo o encarava durante o curto tempo em que observava o espaço. – Hã? – perguntou confuso.

- Kibum... Você vive ou sobrevive? – Jonghyun perguntou por mais uma vez.

Por um momento, o mais novo se deu conta do que significava aquela pergunta. E de que não tinha como respondê-la da _forma que ele mesmo queria._

Viver. Era muito mais do que andar, comer, respirar, cheirar, dormir e tocar. Do que sofrer e chorar. Era mudar, era agir, era dar sentido à... Sobrevivência.

E ele não fazia nada disso. Não durante aquele tempo.

- Eu... Sobrevivo – concluiu tristemente consigo mesmo. – Mas meu sonho era viver de novo.

- Não é um sonho... – Jonghyun murmurou de volta. - É uma realidade. Você precisa acreditar na força do que está batendo em seu peito. Você precisa acreditar em você, e nas pessoas que você ama. E nas que te amam também. – apontou para as estrelas que pareciam observá-los de longe. - Olhe para as estrelas. Você vê como elas brilham?

Kibum fez o que Jonghyun havia lhe dito e olhou para as estrelas. As luzes que emanavam das mesmas eram ofuscadas pela iluminação artificial das ruas... Mas sabia do que aconteceria se os postes de luz fossem desligados ou retirados... Naquela noite fria e sem nuvens, elas pareciam explodir em suas próprias luzes no alto do céu.

- É... Lindo. – o mais novo murmurou – Mas o que elas têm...?

- Quando você vive – Jonghyun interrompeu Kibum – seus olhos brilham tão forte quanto elas. Você precisa fazer com que seus olhos sejam assim.

- E como eu vou saber que eles estão assim? – perguntou o mais novo.

- Eu te digo.

- Você estará por perto? – Kibum perguntou mais uma vez.

- Estarei – Jonghyun respondeu prontamente. Ambos continuavam olhando para o céu quando Kibum sentiu um braço a passar por seus ombros. E puxando de forma que seu corpo se aproximasse do de Jonghyun – Sempre estarei.

O mais novo corou, mas deixou-se envolver. Não negaria aquela proximidade nem se quisesse.


	13. Amigos e Cúmplices

12. Amigos e Cúmplices

Kibum estava em um misto de ansiedade e vergonha. Olhava-se no espelho, julgando as próprias roupas; usava uma calça xadrez vermelha e preta, com uma blusa preta e lisa. Colocou um All Star de mesma cor. Que fosse; aquelas eram as roupas que queria usar, e que usaria naquela noite.

Olhou para o relógio, que marcava sete horas e cinquenta minutos. Engoliu em seco; logo, Jonghyun chegaria à sua casa para levá-lo a um lugar desconhecido, com pessoas desconhecidas. De início, sentia-se intruso demais na vida de do mais velho. Parou de súbito.

Ele _era _um intruso na vida de Jonghyun. Talvez até mesmo um fardo que o mais velho se sentia obrigado a carregar? Aquilo parecia a insegurança de uma adolescente de quinze anos, mas mesmo assim pensar que era um fardo fazia com que Kibum se sentisse mal.

Estava se tornando um tanto dependente do mais velho e há muito tempo.

Talvez aquilo não fosse bom.

Por que motivos?

Bufou, jogando-se no sofá. Sentia-se inseguro sobre si mesmo quando devaneava demais a respeito de sua situação.

Ouviu uma buzina a soar do lado de fora. Endireitou-se em sua posição; sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele que chegava era Jonghyun. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a ansiedade lhe dando uma sensação desconfortável mais uma vez. Fez o possível para ignorar aquela sensação enquanto levantava do sofá e caminhava quase correndo até a porta da casa.

E lá estava o mais velho, com seu já conhecido carro preto, esperando Kibum com aquele mesmo sorriso amável de sempre. Fechou o portão e entrou no carro.

- Boa noite – Jonghyun cumprimentou calmamente o menor, que apenas continuou calado e olhando para a frente; sequer havia notado o cumprimento. O mais velho arriscou uma olhadela para o outro, encontrando-o rígido daquela maneira – Nervoso?

- Um pouco... – murmurou Kibum.

- Bastante – concluiu o outro, rindo – Não se preocupe, Onew não morde. Ele apenas é um pouco atrevido e faz comentários constrangedores, às vezes. Mas você vai gostar dele.

- Se você queria falar algo assim pra me acalmar – Kibum respondeu, corado – Não sei se deu muito certo.

- Por que está assim? Parece que vai conhecer os pais da namorada!

Se Kibum fosse quem dirigia o carro naquele momento, poderia ter causado um acidente apenas pelo choque do comentário – O-O quê? – gaguejou, surpreendido. Sentia suas bochechas muito quentes; certamente ele teria virado semelhante de um tomate ou pimentão naquele momento. – Não é nada disso!

- Você sempre foi tímido assim?

- ...Talvez, não sei – Kibum murmurou em resposta. – Talvez eu fosse. Não fazia amigos com tanta facilidade... Não confio tanto nas pessoas.

Ouvindo aquele comentário, Jonghyun parou de falar outras coisas. Realmente havia características que não conhecia no garoto. A fala dele remetera àquela foto de seu sorriso que, durante aquele dia conturbado, Jonghyun havia visto... _Então ele é tímido? _Pensou consigo mesmo, divertido. Acabou sorrindo sozinho.

Depois, deu-se conta de que não havia sido tão difícil conquistar a confiança de Kibum.

Isso também serviu para lhe deixar ainda mais satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Não falaram mais nada, mantendo entre eles o habitual silêncio quase constrangedor de suas viagens de carro. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Kibum imaginando como acabaria aquela noite maluca na casa de um cara que ele sequer conhecia; Jonghyun apenas prestando atenção na estrada e, às vezes, divertindo se com seus próprios pensamentos.

Um jovem estava sentado à calçada que ficava em frente à sua casa. Apoiava a cabeça na mão direita, que estava usando os seus joelhos como superfície de apoio. Estava calmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ansioso; era comum sentir-se de tal forma quando saía com quem estava vindo a lhe buscar.

E, inclusive, estava prestes a conhecer pessoas novas, amigos do outro; que queria, há tempos, um momento como aquele. Se estava nervoso por causa da situação? Na verdade, não estava. Sua ansiedade inteira se depositava naquele que era seu namorado. Provavelmente, tal sentimento de expectativas nunca iria se extinguir, enquanto aquele sentimento prevalecesse sobre todos os outros...

Logo, um carro parava em frente ao garoto, que se levantou rapidamente com um sorriso enfeitando-lhe a face pura e extremamente fofa. – Minho! – ele chamou, feliz, enquanto abria a porta do carro e sentava-se alegremente ao lado do mais velho.

- Demorei, pequeno? – Minho sorriu para o menor. Acariciou as bochechas macias, e trouxe o rosto do namorado para perto, selando os lábios em um beijo simples, mas carinhoso.

O outro negou com a cabeça, sorrindo – Eu que estava bem adiantado. – respondeu, rindo. Ajeitou-se no banco do carona e colocou o cinto de segurança, com um sorriso alegre e um olhar cheio de expectativas. Já era de praxe Minho se perder olhando para aquele que era sua maior preciosidade... Taemin o fez despertar dos pensamentos instantes depois – Vamos lá, então?

Minho se endireitou em sua posição, assim como o garoto havia feito. Acelerou novamente o carro e dobrou a rua, usando um GPS sobre o painel do carro para encontrar o dito endereço da casa do amigo. – Estamos indo – respondeu tardiamente a Taemin.

- Quem estará lá? – o menor perguntou.

- Onew, obviamente, pois é o dono da casa – Minho respondeu a Taemin, tirando por curtíssimos instantes os olhos da estrada, para olhar para o menor. Era bom que não fizesse muito tal coisa. – Jonghyun estará lá também. Faz tempo que não falo com ele... E pelo que Onew disse, ele levará uma pessoa.

- Hm. – Taemin respondeu, pensativo. – Ele levará uma namorada?

Minho suspirou pesadamente – Duvido muito disso. – murmurou tristemente – No máximo, se levasse uma mulher, seria uma prostituta só para não sofrer de abstinência. Acredito que seja só um amigo.

- Mas por que você duvida tanto? – o menor continuava fazendo perguntas.

- É uma longa história, pequeno.

- Mas me conte! – Taemin fazia bicos – Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo e vou ser muito obediente enquanto você me conta!

- E você acha que eu perderia o _nosso _tempo contando uma história tão sem graça? – Minho olhou de canto para o namorado e sorriu maliciosamente. Taemin sentiu corar a face. – E nós não temos tanto tempo assim. Em menos de um minuto chegaremos na casa de Onew.

- Você é mau.

- Por quê?!

- Começa as histórias e nunca termina. – outro bico feito por Taemin.

O mais velho riu, enquanto estacionava o carro no meio-fio da calçada em frente a um prédio de quinze andares. – É você quem faz perguntas demais. – respondeu, terminando de fazer os últimos ajustes na vaga que havia conseguido logo atrás de um carro preto. – De qualquer forma, nós acabamos de chegar.

Minho saiu do carro primeiro. Fechou a porta, e atravessou até o outro lado do mesmo para abrir a porta para Taemin, que recém havia tirado o cinto de segurança que estava em volta de seu corpo. O mais novo riu, e saiu do carro, dando a mão ao outro.

Chegaram em frente à portaria do prédio, onde Minho discou o número 1103. Esperaram enquanto Onew se aproximava para atender o interfone.

- Ah, praticamente ao mesmo tempo! – dizia o dono da casa, largando o objeto em sua base novamente – Não vamos ter que esperar muito por eles, não. Já estão subindo.

Kibum estava sentado em uma sala espaçosa no apartamento de Onew, ao lado de Jonghyun. Sentia-se ainda acuado, então sequer havia pronunciado quaisquer palavras desde que chegara ali há cerca de quinze minutos. Apenas fora um ouvinte das conversas de Jonghyun e o amigo sobre o Japão, o local que ele estava durante alguns anos a trabalho. Conversavam, enquanto bebiam alguns drinques. Kibum achou melhor não degustá-los por muito tempo, depois do que havia acontecido.

- Não bebe? – Onew perguntou ao ver que Kibum recusara tanto o vinho quanto as batidas que havia preparado com Jonghyun.

- Ah... – Kibum não sabia muito bem como explicar tal coisa. – Eu sou meio fraco para bebidas.

Olhou para Jonghyun, fuzilando-o depois de ver que o mesmo reprimia o riso. – Não é engraçado – praticamente rosnando para o mais velho, de forma que somente ele ouvisse.

- Mas ouvir a forma como você explicou isso e lembrar do seu estado... Foi engraçado – Jonghyun respondeu, em mesmo tom, enquanto sorria divertido. Passou o braço pelos ombros do mais novo o trouxera para perto de si – Está tudo bem! Aquilo já passou e não vai se repetir.

- Vocês são bastante próximos – Onew foi categórico. Apenas observava a luta interna e de inaudível volume que seguia entre ambos – Faz tempo que eu não vejo esse tipo de coisas entre Jonghyun e qualquer outra pessoa...

Kibum corou; o médico apenas fez o próprio sorriso sumir da face. – Cale a boca, Onew. – respondeu. O tom despreocupado da sua voz fazia um contraste com a expressão séria que ele carregava no rosto. Serviu mais um copo de vinho e não falou mais nada.

O silêncio que provavelmente seria um tanto constrangedor para Kibum sequer teve tempo de existir; a campainha da casa soou, e as atenções foram voltadas aos recém chegados. Onew abriu a porta e recebeu alegremente os dois outros convidados.

Kibum surpreendeu-se com como um deles era bonito... E alto. Bem alto. Olhou para Jonghyun, que ainda estava sentado ao seu lado; o médico era um pouco mais baixo do que ele mesmo... Seria, no mínimo, interessante ver os dois opostos lado a lado.

Os cabelos do garoto eram negros e ligeiramente compridos. Os olhos, grandes. Os lábios também. Era como se tudo nele fosse um pouco maior do que o normal. Era diferente, e bonito.

Ao lado do jovem alto, havia um outro, um pouco menor, e que parecia um filhote fofo aos olhos de Kibum. Os cabelos eram castanho-claros. Os olhos eram pequenos, e pareciam ainda menores devido ao sorriso enorme que estava em seu rosto.

Kibum logo notou, inclusive, outra coisa.

Ambos estavam com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Minho! – Onew cumprimentou alegremente, dando um abraço apertado no velho amigo que não via a algum tempo... – Como está?! – Olhou para o outro, que então parecia um pouco tímido diante do dono da casa. – E você é quem Minho quer nos apresentar?

- Ah... – o garoto começou, fazendo uma reverência – Eu sou Taemin... E eu sou... namorado do Minho.

Por ter visto as mãos de ambos, Kibum esperava esse tipo de resposta, e não se surpreendeu; todavia, esperava uma reação de surpresa de Jonghyun e de Onew, mas não teve de nenhum dos dois. Aquilo era normal, então. Minho era gay e eles sabiam. Talvez até mesmo Jonghyun fosse.

Realmente havia várias coisas que Kibum poderia descobrir, ainda. Esperava fazer tal coisa nesta mesma noite.

- Taemin... Finalmente alguém para acalmar a fera, então. – Onew comentou, rindo. Abraçou o menor, da mesma forma que havia abraçado o amigo, Jonghyun e inclusive o próprio Kibum. – Desejo tudo de bom para os dois.

- Obrigado! – Taemin correspondera ao abraço, sorrindo fofamente.

Depois, se apresentaram a Jonghyun e Kibum. Jonghyun já era um conhecido de Taemin, e o mais velho apenas ficou surpreso de ver que haviam se reencontrado como o amigo e o namorado de Minho. Kibum não conhecia nenhum deles, o que lhe rendera um tempo de conversas e apresentações.

Os cinco passavam uma noite divertida ao mesmo tempo em que tranquila. Bebiam, conversavam, riam, relembravam histórias do passado que também acabavam por divertir tanto Kibum quanto o pequeno Taemin. Onew fizera questão de relatar com cuidado, histórias antigas de Jonghyun e seus porres de sexta à noite, depois da faculdade. Eram bizarras, porém, divertidas; o médico não era tão mais forte para bebida quanto o próprio Kibum.

Onew, Jonghyun e Minho eram amigos desde o primário. Sempre estiveram juntos e sabiam tudo a respeito de um e outro. Até dois anos antes daquela reunião que eles estavam tendo, haviam seguido caminhos muito separados e tiveram pouco tempo de contato até então... Onew estava no Japão, a trabalho. Minho havia simplesmente rodado o mundo durante aqueles anos, se acalmando apenas nos últimos seis meses que se passaram; quando havia conhecido Taemin. Outra coisa curiosa era a diferença de seis anos entre Minho e o menor. Taemin era um ano mais novo do que Kibum, com dezesseis anos. E o mais alto entre todos tinha vinte e dois anos.

Kibum observava os movimentos do casal da casa discretamente, mas com interesse. Era engraçado ver aquilo... Minho cuidava de Taemin em cada detalhe, e não saía do seu lado em momento algum. Algumas vezes, suas mãos o envolviam em meios abraços, ou então o acariciavam quase que inconscientemente. Não importava o que ele fizesse, elas sempre estavam lá, mesmo quando a sua atenção estava em algum assunto entre os três amigos. Às vezes, ambos pareciam sair da realidade e ficar em uma própria, ignorando todo o resto com uma simples troca de olhar ou beijos selados. Era bonito, e verdadeiro.

Mas, talvez, tudo aquilo apenas estava servindo para dar um nó na cabeça de Kibum.

Por que ele inconscientemente parecia estar desejando tudo aquilo?

Lembrou-se, sem querer, da noite em que ele mesmo estava completamente fora de si... e Jonghyun havia estado ao seu lado praticamente o tempo inteiro. Naquele dia, apesar de tudo, ao ser envolvido e protegido pelo mais velho quando adormecera depois de um momento caótico, ele havia se sentido completamente bem, mesmo quando despertaria na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça digna de desejar a morte.

Estava começando a pensar demais.

Pegou a taça vazia sobre a mesa de centro, que era destinada a ele, e serviu vinho, bebendo rapidamente o líquido escuro. Imaginava que uma taça virada goela abaixo fosse o suficiente para espantar os pensamentos estranhos que estava tendo.

- Achei que não fosse beber hoje – Jonghyun perguntou em tom de dúvida. Onew também olhava para ele com curiosidade.

- Eu apenas quis um gole. – Kibum se explicou. Não quis olhar diretamente para o médico.

Logo, o momento estranho do mais novo fora ignorado pelos outros dois. As conversas e brincadeiras continuavam... Mas Kibum não ria mais tanto quanto ria anteriormente. Não era uma taça de vinho que iria acalmar sua mente confusa, e não se arriscaria a beber mais do que aquilo.

Apenas continuava olhando para o pequeno Taemin, sempre protegido e alentado pelo mais velho, e sentindo um pouco de inveja daquele sentimento que existia entre os dois. Não devia... Mas se existia algo do qual Kibum nunca teria controle – ou teve anteriormente – era sua própria cabeça.

Mais tarde, todos estavam até mesmo sem assuntos a conversar, simplesmente sentados, olhando para o teto com expressão entediada e parcialmente sonolentos pela bebida da noite. Taemin havia dado uma volta para conhecer o resto da casa, e estava sozinho na sacada do prédio, observando Seul inteira diante de seus olhos.

Kibum resolveu fazer o mesmo que o pequeno, e foi em direção à sacada também. Apoiou-se no parapeito e passou a observar o mundo à sua frente. Soprava, no décimo primeiro andar de um grande prédio residencial, uma brisa tranquila Àquela hora de sexta à noite, a cidade já estava parcialmente adormecida. Calma, sem tantos carros pelas ruas ou luzes acesas em prédios e casas. Completamente calma.

Era em uma noite completamente calma daquela forma, a um pouco mais de dois meses e meio, que Kibum estava dentro de uma ambulância, desacordado e sem saber de nada...

Achou que lembrar de tal coisa lhe causaria uma tristeza profunda, uma saudade dolorosa e que lhe arrancaria lágrimas do rosto. Achou que lembrar tal coisa lhe transformaria em um protagonista de um filme de drama completamente trágico. Achou que pensar nas sensações que teve naquela noite, e a certeza quase absoluta de que a morte se aproximava, lhe traria vontades negras novamente. Mas não teve nada daquilo.

Kibum sentiu saudades? É claro que sim. Sempre sentiria.

Mas não era uma saudade dolorosa. Apenas um sentimento contraditório: a presença da ausência. A ausência de seus pais e de sua irmã. Sendo, esta última, uma ausência que tinha chances de ser apenas temporária. E ele tinha esperanças de que não passaria disso. Ainda lhe trazia tristeza, mas não era tão profunda. Não era mais como se ele fosse se afogar no sofrimento que achou que carregaria para sempre.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu certeza de uma luz no fim do túnel.

Aos poucos, ele estava se recuperando. Quase como uma cena em _slow motion, _lenta, às vezes tão lenta que chegava a dar agonia. Mas ele estava se recuperando.

Graças à amizade de Jonghyun.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu, pela primeira vez satisfeito em estar diante de uma noite tão calma e silenciosa.

- O que te deixou tão distraído que você não me escuta te chamar? – a voz divertida soou ao seu lado. Kibum despertou dos pensamentos encontrando um Taemin que lhe analisava enquanto tinha em seu rosto o sorriso fofo de sempre. Dava vontade, inclusive, de apertar.

- Apenas pensando... Sobre como as coisas mudaram de uns tempos pra cá.

- Para melhor ou para pior?

- O que você acha? – Kibum sorria levemente.

- Por causa dessa cara de paisagem, eu diria que não tenho mais dúvidas de que foi para melhor – Taemin sorriu. Apoiou-se no parapeito ao lado do mais velho e passou a observar as mesmas coisas que ele.

Os dois não conversaram mais durante um minuto. Apenas observavam juntos a cidade. Tão calma, que era possível de imaginá-la como um ser gigante que estaria esfregando os olhos para se manter acordado. Era meio bizarro pensar assim, inclusive.

Depois, Kibum resolveu conversar novamente. Sobre algo que, apesar de feliz, ainda lhe martelava à cabeça:

- Como foi que... tudo começou entre você e Minho?

O mais novo ficou pensativo por um curto momento. Logo depois, o seu sorriso habitual pareceu se iluminar. Era como se Taemin estivesse muito feliz por falar disso naquele momento. – Não é nada extraordinário, na verdade é até mesmo estranho. – ele disse. Sua expressão era distante, como se estivesse a processar as lembranças dentro de sua cabeça. – Eu acredito que ele estava voltando de alguma viagem no exterior... Já que ele estava dentro do ônibus com uma mala e uma mochila lotada. Eu apenas o ajudei a retirar as coisas de dentro do ônibus, já que ele desceu no mesmo ponto que eu. Ele morava... No que seria a metade do caminho até minha casa. Viemos conversando... E ficamos amigos. Mas talvez nem eu nem ele imaginássemos que as coisas acabariam assim.

"Nós apenas convivíamos, saíamos juntos e apenas como amigos para as festas... Eu descobri que ele viajava muito. Tem pais ricos, e sequer trabalhava naquela época em que ficava rodando o mundo. Conheceu muitos lugares e às vezes passava dias me contando dos melhores momentos, e dizia que iria me levar junto um dia... Enfim. Na verdade, eu nunca entendi quando ou como ele passou a me olhar com outros olhos.

- Era ele quem gostava de você? – Kibum perguntou.

Taemin estava sério, olhando para as ruas que estavam muitos metros abaixo deles. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Sim. Pelo que eu tinha entendido, ele já sabia que era gay e já teve relacionamentos com garotos muito antes disso – continuou – Eu nunca havia tido nada com ninguém antes. Pode acreditar, Minho é meu primeiro! - riu um pouco, corando. Kibum sorriu – Eu apenas notei que com o tempo ele passou a agir diferente, mas eu nunca havia entendido o porquê. Era como se ele estivesse mais... Intenso. Eu não sei explicar isso com exatidão. Até que um dia ele simplesmente falou o que sentia.

"Eu me lembro de ter passado mais de um mês sem falar com ele depois daquilo. Estava confuso, muito confuso... Acho que o fato dele ter se declarado para mim, fez com que eu percebesse tudo aquilo que nunca havia me perguntado antes... Eu passei por um momento de crise existencial enquanto tentava fazer minha mente aceitar meus sentimentos por ele. Eu percebi que existiam, e da mesma forma que os dele. Mas não queria admitir, porque sempre tive medo dos meus pais. Um dia, resolvi jogar meus pais para o alto e seguir o que eu acreditava.

- E... Qual foi a reação deles?

- Na verdade, foi melhor do que eu esperava, pelo menos da minha mãe. – Taemin respondeu – Meus pais são meio conservadores. Mas minha mãe aceitou na boa. Ela só teve medo por Minho ser muito mais velho do que eu, no começo. Mas agora ela o conhece bem e sabe que ele não faz nada do que eu não queira. Meu pai... Bem, faz seis meses que eu não falo mais com ele direito mesmo vivendo no mesmo teto – deu um sorriso triste – Já dá pra imaginar, né?

- ...Imaginei. – Kibum respondeu baixinho. Taemin continuava sorrindo da mesma forma.

Kibum não deixou de ficar admirado com o quanto aquela criança fofa falava como um jovem mais velho e crescido. Taemin inclusive era mais novo do que o próprio Kibum e já havia passado por experiências que o mais velho sequer havia tido! E, mesmo assim, não deixava de transparecer ares de um garoto que muito tinha para viver, ainda.

- E você, hyung? – o garoto perguntou depois de um tempo. O mais velho olhou para ele, esperando que detalhasse sua pergunta. Ele se aproximou, perguntando em um tom baixo e alegre – Como foi a história de seu primeiro amor? Eu estou curioso também!

Kibum abriu a boca para falar, mas estava completamente mudo. Corou, baixando a cabeça – Me desculpe, mas eu não sei – murmurou, baixinho – Eu acho que nunca tive isso. Não sou tão vivido quanto você... Aish! Isso me deixa meio envergonhado. Sou seu hyung e nem tenho experiências para te contar!

O mais novo fez um bico, ligeiramente desapontado. Mas logo depois erguera a cabeça – Não fale como se não fosse mais vivido, Kibum... – sorriu ternamente. Céus, quantos sorrisos diferentes aquele garoto tinha? – Eu sei um pouco sobre você.

O mais velho arregalara os olhos – Mas... Você me conheceu hoje. – estava incrédulo.

Taemin concordou com a cabeça – Você lembra que eu e Jonghyun já nos conhecíamos antes de hoje? – lembrou o mais novo. – Eu estava, mês passado, no hospital. Todo quebrado num acidente jogando futebol – ria – Foi Jonghyun que me atendeu. Acredito que enquanto não estava cuidando de mim, ele estava com você. Fiquei surpreso que ele e Minho nunca tenham se encontrado no hospital, e nenhum sabia que o outro me conhecia!

- Mas como...

- Eu que perguntei para ele – Taemin interrompeu o mais velho – Ele parecia realmente preocupado enquanto estava lá, conversando comigo. Então... Eu perguntei os motivos, e depois de um tempo pressionando-o, ele me contou apenas um pouco sobre você.

- Ele estava preocupado comigo...? – naquele momento, a incredulidade deu lugar para a surpresa com o comentário.

- Muito.

Kibum baixou o olhar, pensando naquilo. Perguntava-se se a sua situação estava tão alarmante a tal ponto. Em vez de sentir-se presente na vida do outro – talvez, como Taemin teria imaginado que ele se sentiria com o comentário – ele acabou se sentindo como um fardo ainda maior, a ser motivo de preocupação mesmo longe do mais velho...

- De qualquer forma – Kibum suspirou depois de uma pausa – Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que faz perguntas demais.

Taemin fez um bico novamente, desviando o olhar para longe. Por que as pessoas sempre pensavam esse tipo de coisa a respeito dele? – Minho também diz muito isso para mim. – resmungou, fazendo o mais velho rir.

- Isso não é um defeito! – o outro se apressou a dizer – Você também mostra se importar muito com as pessoas. Isso é uma qualidade em alguém.

- Obrigado... – o menor respondeu, sorrindo novamente. Depois, olhou fundo nos olhos de Kibum. Sua expressão era séria – Mas sobre tudo o que aconteceu com você... Imagino ter sido difícil.

- Foi, e acredito que ainda esteja sendo. – disse Kibum. Respirou fundo e com os olhos fechados. Apoiou a cabeça em sua mão direita, mirando o céu estrelado após abrir os olhos – Mas sabe? As "coisas que mudaram de uns tempos pra cá"... Era esse tipo de coisa. Faz um tempo que isso não dói como antes. E acho que devo muito isso a Jonghyun. Talvez... Ele realmente tenha me puxado para a "superfície".

Taemin tinha novamente um sorriso na face. E ao fim do monólogo de Kibum, o mesmo pareceu aumentar. – Hyung... – o mais novo se aproximou do outro, que ficou confuso. Taemin parecia se divertir. – Você gosta do Jonghyun?

- O quê?! – sobressaltou-se. – O que você está pensando, Taemin?!

- Por que você me perguntou sobre como tudo começou com o Minho? – o outro continuou a perguntar e se aproximar. Ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia com a reação de seu hyung, ele realmente parecia demonstrar verdadeiro interesse naquele assunto – Você está confuso? Conte-me sobre isso!

Kibum não sabia onde enfiar a própria cara. Suspirou, cansado. – Minho realmente está certo quando diz aquilo para você... – resmungou, jogando as mãos para o alto. – Taemin, meu pequeno, você faz perguntas _demais!_


	14. Ligação Inesperada

13. Ligação Inesperada.

No fim, Kibum não sabia se a conversa com Taemin havia sido realmente boa ou apenas havia servido para acentuar a confusão em sua mente. Tudo parecia estar fluindo naturalmente até o momento em que o menor fizera tal pergunta.

_Você gosta do Jonghyun?_

É óbvio que para satisfazer a curiosidade de um bebê, mesmo que tal resposta fosse desapontadora para o mesmo, era responder um _não _com uma expressão séria no rosto, claro que era. Era mais fácil, e lhe renderia menos pensamentos estranhos.

Mas, às vezes, o próprio Kibum sentia que as coisas não eram tão simples assim. Por que diabos era tão absurdamente difícil responder um _não _sem vacilar em momento algum? Por que diabos tudo o que era relacionado a ele mesmo acabava sempre sendo tão difícil de se resolver?

- Taemin... Não tenha tanta certeza disso. – essa fora a única resposta _sincera_ que ele havia conseguido formular para o pequeno que tanto parecia desafiá-lo com tal pergunta. Inclusive, nunca havia pensado que um dia estaria tão sério em sua vida.

O seu próprio tom de voz havia lhe assustado. Teria, o seu mais novo amigo, tocado indiscretamente em uma ferida ainda aberta?

Voltou para sala, onde encontrou um Jonghyun semi consciente, estirado ao sofá, balbuciando coisas para um Onew que já não tinha certeza se era melhor colocá-lo para dormir ou continuar se divertindo com o amigo meio bêbado. Minho não estava junto a eles na sala.

No momento em que avistou Kibum se aproximando, o médico pousou seus olhos nele. Parou de balbuciar quaisquer coisas, apenas ficando em silêncio e trazendo o silêncio para o ambiente, já que Onew parara de concordar e ouvir as muitas asneiras e lamentações de Jonghyun.

O rapaz que havia chegado à sala não soube contar, ao certo, o tempo exato em que permaneceram naquela posição. Jonghyun atirado, com os olhos abrindo e fechando com dificuldade, com o último drinque que havia bebido ainda pela metade à sua frente, na mesa de centro. Olhando fixamente para Kibum, que o encarava, às vezes desviando o olhar para Onew, que também olhava em tempos para Kibum e Jonghyun, esperando alguma reação de um dos lados.

Momentos depois, Jonghyun ergueu a mão direita, apontando para Kibum e olhando para Onew. – Lembra quando eu havia dito, ao telefone, que meu emprego não me prendia ao passado? – ele falou com voz arrastada. Continuava apontando para Kibum e olhando para Onew enquanto falava. O mais velho entre os três passou a olhar para o mais novo, em pé, que não entendia ao certo de que ele estava falando. Jonghyun continuou. – Ele é um dos motivos!

- Do que vocês estão falando...? - Kibum murmurou sem entender nada.

Onew olhou para ele como se compreendesse tudo – Não ligue para ele – falou rapidamente, levantando-se do sofá da sala – Ele é sempre o primeiro a perder a noção quando bebe... Ajude-me a levá-lo para o quarto de hóspedes.

Onew e Kibum, juntos, levantaram Jonghyun do sofá e colocaram seus braços sobre os ombros de cada um. No fim, caminhavam lenta e cuidadosamente em direção a um corredor largo no canto da sala, que dava para os quartos na casa.

No meio da cena, Taemin volta da sacada onde estava até aquele momento. Ao ver os dois arrastando Jonghyun, não precisou pensar muito para entender que o mesmo estava bêbado... – E onde foi o Minho? – perguntou ao ver que ele não estava na sala, nem junto com eles.

- Ele tinha ido ao banheiro – Onew explicou; era o único que sabia, afinal – Sugiro que você vá atrás dele, Taemin. Deve ter desmaiado lá, no mínimo.

Dito isso, o menor correu em direção ao banheiro da casa enquanto Onew se esforçava para abrir a porta do quarto e ligar a luz. Assim que o fez, revelara um ambiente de cores claras, uma cama de casal e dois colchões ao canto. Parecia feito para receber amigos que bebiam demais para voltar para casa depois. Kibum começou a devanear e se perguntar se toda aquela cena que presenciava – e, inclusive, participava – acontecia comumente.

Logo, haviam deitado Jonghyun na cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes, onde lá ficou sem nem se mexer. Kibum sentou na lateral da cama e ficou observando o mais velho, apagado. Começou a rir sozinho.

- O que parece tão engraçado? – Onew perguntou, olhando para o amigo apagado e começando a rir também, com seus próprios motivos.

- Da outra vez, era ele quem me carregava, completamente acabado, para a minha casa... – Kibum começou a se lembrar. – Ele parecia tão sensato e maduro enquanto fazia isso. – riu um pouco, e suspirou por fim, apenas mantendo um sorriso leve no rosto enquanto contemplava a face do outro, serena. – As posições da situação trocaram agora, não é, Jonghyun?

Onew sentou ao lado de Kibum na cama. – Se tem uma coisa que Jonghyun não era quando mais novo, é sensato – comentou divertido – Talvez tenha mudado um pouco... tantas vezes passando pela mesma situação devem ter-lo feito pensar um pouco mais nisso. Ele sempre foi bem fraco para a bebida. Minho também, mas um pouco mais forte do que Jonghyun. No fim, acredito que os dois tenham se acabado. Como sempre fizeram... Mas acho que dessa vez ele não se importou. Está entre amigos. O que é _ainda_ pior é fazer isso sozinho, como você disse que fez, Kibum.

- Eu sei bem disso – comentou, lembrando de detalhes desagradáveis daquela noite. Estavam tão mais nítidos conforme o tempo passava...

- Você teve uma sorte de outro mundo por Jonghyun ter tido um _timing _perfeito naquele momento. – Onew continuou. O mais novo assentiu, cada vez mais arrependido de seu ato inconsequente, que agora o próprio Onew já tinha conhecimento. – Mas isso é passado, não é mesmo? Ainda mais que amanhã teremos não um, mas _dois _bêbados de ressaca para cuidar.

Sorriu com o pensamento que tal fala havia lhe proporcionado. O mais velho logo se levantara rapidamente – Preciso ajudar Taemin com Minho... – lembrou. Olhou para Kibum, e apontou para as camas – Durma aqui você também. Acho melhor dormir junto com Jonghyun, já que imagino que Minho e Taemin irão preferir dormir juntos.

- Ah... Tudo bem – respondeu, tímido – ...Obrigado.

Onew sorriu à Kibum – Não precisa agradecer. – disse – Cuide bem dele, ele precisa disso... E você me mostrou hoje que é uma boa pessoa. – saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Kibum admitiu consigo mesmo ter estranhado ligeiramente aquele comentário... Mas logo havia esquecido o mesmo.

Olhou novamente para Jonghyun, que não estava mais como se dormisse profundamente. Se mexia de tempos em tempos e parecia meio tenso. Por curtos instantes, seus olhos inclusive abriam. – Kibum... – murmurou, de tom quase impossível de se ouvir, o que surpreendeu o mais novo.

- Você está sonhando... ou está mesmo falando comigo? – aquele que havia sido chamado perguntou.

Pelo tempo de silêncio, Kibum supôs que o médico estivesse sonhando. Ele continuava se mexendo sobre a cama, e abrindo os olhos por curtos instantes... Até que um momento, tudo parou, e ele estava com os olhos ligeiramente abertos, mas encarando claramente o mais novo. – Não sei mais. – respondeu, finalmente, à pergunta do outro.

Kibum apenas fez rir. _Eu realmente nunca pensei que veria isso na minha vida. _Pensou.

Logo, a porta do quarto se abriu novamente, e Kibum pôde ver Taemin e Onew chegando com o outro bêbado. Ele ainda estava ligeiramente acordado e caminhava por conta própria, todavia, cambaleando bastante. Taemin acompanhava de perto e totalmente atento, pronto para segurá-lo se caísse. Mas Minho só veio a cair, finalmente, direto nos colchões que estavam no chão.

- Estou em um paraíso... – balbuciava. Atirou-se completamente na cama – Taemin... Cadê você? Só falta você...

Onew só conseguia rir das cenas – Eu achei que já tinha visto eles fazendo de tudo quando bêbados... – murmurou consigo mesmo. Taemin, ao seu lado, estava corado. Kibum ria divertido, junto com Onew. O dono da casa se endireitou em sua posição – Vou buscar roupas mais confortáveis para os dois _sóbrios _dormirem. Volto em um instante!

- Não preci... – Kibum não teve tempo de recusar outra gentileza.

Taemin sentou à beirada dos colchões, de frente para o Kibum, que achou a cena no mínimo curiosa depois de um tempo observando. Era como um "espelho irregular"; de um lado, Kibum estava sentado em uma cama alta enquanto, atrás dele, Jonghyun continuava completamente atirado. Talvez, finalmente adormecido de verdade. À sua frente e de frente para ele, Taemin estava sentado da mesma forma, pensativo em seu próprio mundo, com o companheiro adormecido atrás de si. Ambos bêbados, com seu sono – ou "apagão", como seria mais apropriado chamar – sendo velados por dois jovens sóbrios...

Onew interrompeu novamente sua reflexão excêntrica ao chegar com roupas que pareciam pijamas. Entregou um para Taemin e o outro para Kibum – Fiquem à vontade... – Onew disse, olhando para ambos bêbados já inconscientes. – Espero que durmam bem.

- Obrigado – Kibum e Taemin disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Não fizeram cerimônia alguma, trocando de roupa ali mesmo; sentiam-se cansados apenas de contemplar os dois estirados às camas. Logo, deitaram-se, cada um ao lado de um. Apagaram as luzes de mesa que estavam ao lado deles.

Kibum repassou o dia que teve antes de adormecer; constrangimentos caminharam ao lado de muitos risos e de pessoas que sentia que valia a pena ter conhecido. Apesar de tudo, não era assim que devia ser? Sentia que, se fosse para ter dias como aquele mais vezes em sua vida, valia a pena ter sobrevivido e estar aprendendo a conviver com as perdas que teve depois de estar ali.

Afinal, isso devia ser o mesmo que aprender a viver...

Kibum acordou no dia seguinte e encontrou os três ainda adormecidos. Minho ainda estava na mesma posição da noite anterior, como era esperado. Taemin parecia um pequeno anjo abraçado ao namorado inconsciente. Virou-se para o outro lado na cama, deparando-se com um Jonghyun que, assim como Minho, dormia na mesma posição que havia sido posto na cama. Pensou na própria ressaca que teve anteriormente e desatou a rir ao pensar que Jonghyun acordaria da mesma forma que ele.

Logo, se levantou e vestiu as próprias roupas, dobrando cuidadosamente o pijama emprestado por Onew e deixando em cima da cama, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Passou pelo corredor da casa ainda esfregando os olhos pelo sono. Sentia o cheiro de algo sendo preparado na cozinha... Chegando lá, encontrou Onew preparando panquecas. – Bom dia – cumprimentou um ainda sonolento Kibum.

- Acordou cedo! – o mais velho respondeu alegremente. Pegou um prato já pronto e entregou ao menor. – Pegue isso, espero que goste.

- Você acorda nesse bom humor todos os dias? – Kibum não podia deixar de perguntar. Inconscientemente, encontrar alguém com aquele estado de espírito logo que acordava fazia com que seu próprio astral melhorasse.

- Sempre que não é dia de semana – respondeu, brincando, enquanto colocava a última panqueca em um prato e corria para observar outro preparado que havia no fogão, que chamou a atenção de Kibum.

- Sopa para ressaca? – perguntou, ao reconhecer o aroma da refeição que Jonghyun havia feito para ele um tempo atrás... Pelo mesmo motivo.

- Exato – Onew assentiu, ainda atento às panelas – Imagino que você tenha tomado isso naquela vez.

- Exato. – Kibum repetiu. Depois, não sabia mais o que falar, então apenas concentrou-se em comer.

Permaneceram em silêncio, cada um comendo suas refeições e concentrando-se nos próprios pensamentos, até que Taemin entra na cozinha se arrastando com uma expressão não cansada, mas derrotada por algum motivo.

- Bom dia – resmungou, sentando ao lado de Kibum. Bufou irritado. – Não consegui acordar o Minho nem pulando em cima dele.

Onew sorriu divertido – Paciência, pequeno. – falou – Nem cinco Taemins pulando em cima dele conseguirão acordá-lo depois de ontem. Você terá que esperar pacientemente.

- Mas eu já estou com saudade do Minho sóbrio – choramingou. Proporcionando aos outros dois uma visão tão fofa que Kibum sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas do menor. – Ele bêbado é muito sem graça.

- Logo você o terá, Taemin – Kibum murmurou. – Apenas espere mais um pouco, hm?

O menor apenas resmungou algo inteligível antes de Onew lhe alcançar um prato com panquecas doces, e ele simplesmente começar a comer em silêncio.

Em meio ao silêncio que se fez novamente, Kibum sacou o celular do bolso. Havia, da noite anterior, seis chamadas não atendidas de um mesmo número que não estava registrado em sua agenda de contatos, mas que o rapaz sentia que era familiar de algum lugar... Desagradavelmente familiar. Ficou, repentinamente, tenso.

Guardou o celular no bolso mais uma vez, respirando fundo. Levantou da mesa – Onew, Taemin, eu acho que vou indo para casa agora. – disse por fim.

- Você não veio com Jonghyun? – Onew perguntou, surpreso. – Precisa ir mesmo agora?

Kibum assentiu positivamente e apontou para o bolso onde havia guardado o aparelho. – Surgiu algo importante para eu resolver... – explicou. – É... realmente inesperado, mesmo. Eu posso pegar um ônibus para voltar pra casa, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, então. – Onew deu de ombros, levantando-se para levar o outro até a porta de entrada – Cuide-se, Kibum. E volte quando puder!

- Tchau! – Taemin.

- Certo! – Kibum sorriu. Saíra ligeiramente forçado; o número de telefone havia lhe presenteado com uma preocupação constante. Precisava ir para casa e confirmar suas piores suspeitas antes que acabasse neurótico. – Desejo melhoras para os próximos a acordar.

- Passarei as melhoras! – Onew sorria. Logo, fechava a porta de sua própria casa. Assim que fez tal coisa, logo seu sorriso se extinguira.

Olhou para Taemin e mordeu o lábio. O menor também o encarava, preocupado – Ele realmente ficou tenso. Dava para ver só de observar a reação dele depois de olhar para aquele telefone. – murmurou o mais novo. – Me pergunto o que aconteceu.

- É... sério. Só isso que eu poderia dizer – comentou Onew – Mas seja lá o que for, quero encontrar um jeito de explicar para Jonghyun por que Kibum saiu a essa hora da manhã, sem preocupá-lo a respeito disso.

Praticamente no mesmo segundo, ouviram passos se arrastando do outro lado da entrada da cozinha. Surgia um Jonghyun recém acordado e completamente acabado, com o rosto fundo, a sensação de língua grossa e uma dor de cabeça que lhe dava suspeitas de que a mesma iria explodir – Por que não querem me preocupar? – tentou falar, mas era como se quase engolisse a própria língua.

_Merda, ele escutou. _Onew praguejou consigo mesmo. Logo, tratou de sentá-lo à mesa e serviu a "sopa para ressaca" em uma pequena tigela de desjejum. Fez o mesmo que havia feito com Taemin instantes antes, praticamente jogando a tigela para a boca do outro – Beba isso antes de qualquer coisa – Onew forçou um sorriso e um tom de voz despreocupado – Você está ridiculamente feio com essa cara de ressaca.

Dentro do ônibus quase vazio, Kibum apenas sentia o sacolejar do veículo que quase nem fazia barulho ao andar pela cidade. Era fim de semana, e uma boa porcentagem de pessoas ainda estava a dormir profundamente em suas camas. Passara praticamente o trajeto inteiro observando o número que estava diante de seus olhos. Realmente seria o que estava pensando?

Esperava, praticamente implorava no interior de sua mente, para todas as entidades existentes e inexistentes nesse mundo, que não fosse quem ele estava pensando.

Logo, o ônibus já parava no ponto em que Kibum deveria descer para ir até sua casa. Estava a duas ruas e algumas quadras de lá. Foi o mais rápido que podia, correndo, por todo o caminho a pé, sentindo um misto de alívio com _ainda _mais tensão ao estar diante da porta de entrada de sua casa. Chegava a hora de realmente confirmar suas suspeitas. Esperava do fundo de seu coração, que elas não se confirmassem. Nunca.

Tirou as chaves do bolso e abriu a porta de sua casa. Fechou, trancou a mesma atrás de si e correu para a mesa de centro da sala de estar, onde estava o telefone residencial ao lado de uma agenda telefônica que pertencia à sua mãe. Pegou a agenda em mãos em um impulso.

Folheou rapidamente com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o celular com o número que buscava. A cada página que virava, era como se seu coração acelerasse mais e mais... E a sensação desagradável aumentasse até chegar a um limite caótico para ele.

Até que encontrou o número na agenda telefônica. Sentia o coração falhar uma batida enquanto comparava os números.

E suas piores suspeitas se confirmaram.

As mãos tremiam, e Kibum suava frio. Levou as mãos ao rosto, os olhos arregalados repetindo a leitura dos números na agenda telefônica. – Por... que... isso... agora – sussurrou, frustrado. Continuava tremendo. Apesar de tudo, o sentimento que prevalecia em seu ser era a pura raiva. – POR QUE ISSO AGORA?! E _SÓ AGORA?! – _bradou apavorado.

Ao mesmo tempo, o seu telefone começou a tocar novamente. _Timing_ perfeito. Maldito _timing _perfeito.

Era aquele número.

Kibum ficou um tempo o encarando antes de finalmente atendê-lo. – Alô? – sua voz saíra mais trêmula do que ele realmente queria. _Droga. _Pensou.

- _Já faz um tempo, não é mesmo, Kibum? – _a voz do outro lado da linha... Continuava a mesma de todos os anos.

- Verdade... Vovô. – Kibum respondeu. A última palavra soara em um fio de voz. – O que você quer?


	15. As ditas boas mentiras

14. As ditas "boas mentiras".

Onew e Taemin se entreolharam, preocupados. Jonghyun havia se silenciado e beliscava periodicamente a sopa preparada pelo mais velho. O clima na cozinha era, ainda, bastante tenso. O médico ainda estudava com olhares severos os dois à sua frente e esperava por explicações.

- Então – ergueu o rosto da tigela por mais uma vez enquanto seu olhar era sério e forte sobre os outros dois à cozinha. – Vocês estão estranhos, eu ouvi um pouco do que vocês falaram... Dá para me explicar?

Jonghyun estava se sentindo tenso. Afinal, tal atitude vinda dos amigos era, no mínimo, estressante. Mesmo que soubesse que o desejo era que ele não ficasse preocupado com incertezas, a _existência _da dúvida causava preocupação por si própria.

Taemin arriscou olhar para Onew com expressão de derrota. O mais velho suspirou, deixando-se relaxar sobre a cadeira enquanto dava de ombros. Ambos desistiam de permanecer naquela situação – Faça como quiser – Onew resmungou para o garoto mais novo. Deixara a responsabilidade de falar as coisas do jeito certo, com o próprio garoto.

Parecia até mesmo exagerado fazer tanto caso com tal cena à frente de Jonghyun. Mas Onew realmente carregava consigo um mau pressentimento a respeito da reação do amigo. Ele era até mesmo... _meticulosamente cuidadoso _quando o assunto era Kim Kibum. Não era difícil de estudar por um curto momento e descobrir tal sentimento; durante a noite anterior, ainda sóbrio, todos se divertiam.

Cada vez que Kibum acabava por rir um pouco mais, Jonghyun parecia perder-se enquanto o contemplava daquela forma. Como se assistisse e velasse por uma pedra preciosa que não poderia ser violada... Simplesmente não tirava os olhos em momento algum. Ao mesmo tempo em que perguntava, de tempos em tempos, a respeito das necessidades do mais novo. Mesmo sem nenhum tipo de contato físico ou sinais de atração entre os dois – como havia na proximidade de Minho e Taemin – Onew quase conseguia _ver _a presença de Jonghyun com relação ao mais novo.

Se aquilo significava o que certamente a maioria pensava? Isso o mais velho não arriscaria palpitar.

Todavia, por vezes se flagrava torcendo para que fosse aquilo. Seria bom para o amigo.

- O Kibum... – Onew teve os pensamentos cortados quando ouviu Taemin começar a contar para Jonghyun, um tanto nervoso, se atropelando ao mesmo tempo em que trêmulo – Ele estava tomando café com a gente e uma hora pegou o celular e ficou olhando para a tela e...

- Respire enquanto conversa, Taemin – Jonghyun interrompeu o menor, resmungando enquanto esperava, por tudo o que era sagrado, que a dor de cabeça passasse – Isso faz minha dor de cabeça aumentar.

- Desculpe – o pequeno respondeu rapidamente. – Pelo jeito, ele viu alguma mensagem ou nota no celular de alguma coisa que não foi agradável para ele. Mudou de cara e até de postura. Realmente não pareceu boa coisa, viu.

Jonghyun apenas ouvia tudo o mais atentamente que seu estado lhe garantisse. Onew se endireitou em sua cadeira – Você tem alguma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido? – o mais velho entre os três perguntou, seriamente – Estamos preocupados também. A mudança pôde ser vista no ar.

Jonghyun simplesmente não respondia. Afinal, estava diante de algo que ele nem mesmo fazia ideia do que poderia ser a respeito daquele garoto. No fim de tudo, estava olhando para um lugar qualquer enquanto pensava e pensava em vão... Por fim, acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Onew arregalou os olhos, incrédulo – Não há nada?! – perguntou com descrença para Jonghyun – Nada nem de quando esse garoto estava no hospital?!

- Como você sabe que...?

- Ontem você estava podre de bêbado e me deu a entender que você o conheceu no hospital – Onew explicou rapidamente o que já sabia que Jonghyun iria lhe perguntar. Provavelmente não se lembrava – Não havia nenhuma anotação, alguém que foi avisado a respeito disso ou coisa do tipo?

A dor de cabeça, as sensações ruins e o enjoo que Jonghyun sentia por conta da ressaca, nada mais parecia importar naquele momento. Apenas tentava, no interior de sua mente, buscar uma resposta. Mas continuava sem sair do mesmo lugar. – A ficha com contatos e família de Kibum... Estavam com o médico-chefe, não comigo – explicou por fim – Devem ter avisado alguém, mas eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem, onde ou quando. Até porque ninguém nunca apareceu naquele hospital para visitá-lo ou saber do estado de saúde da irmã mais nova.

- Nem os pais?! – Onew perguntou mais uma vez.

Jonghyun arregalou os olhos e encarou Onew como se ele tivesse feito a pergunta mais estúpida do mundo.

- Ele não sabe, hyung – Taemin se intrometeu na conversa dos dois. Olhou para o mais velho entre todos – Kibum estava no hospital por causa de um acidente de carro que sofreu com a família. Os pais dele morreram na hora.

Onew sentira-se tremendamente idiota depois de ouvir aquilo – Ah... Então era isso – respondeu, baixinho, para si mesmo – Desculpe.

- Não sei a quem está se desculpando – Jonghyun respondeu sério. – Isso não é o que importa agora, não mais. Não é um assunto agradável de lembrar. Ainda menos seria se Kibum estivesse aqui. Pelo menos você ficou sabendo antes de acabar falando alguma besteira.

"De qualquer forma... Eu estou preocupado com isso. Não faz sentido, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista sobre tudo o que anda acontecendo, e sobre a vida dele... Que tenha algo externo o incomodando.

- Ele já tem dezessete anos... – Onew comentou, suspirando. – E parece tão maduro quanto alguém da nossa idade, mesmo assim. Não acha que ele pode resolver sozinho?

- Não. – a resposta de Jonghyun fez Onew erguer as sobrancelhas. – Ele pode ser maduro, mas ainda assim, não é forte e pode desabar a qualquer momento. Isso me preocupa.

Onew rolou os olhos por um momento, e depois olhou fixamente para o amigo à sua frente – Desse jeito, eu apenas consigo pensar que você está prendendo o garoto do resto do mundo depois de tudo o que ele passou – censurou. – Talvez ele não queira ajuda para resolver isso que está causando incômodo agora, para sair assim sem nos dizer alguma coisa a respeito do que ele tinha visto no telefone. Se ele é tão fraco e tão próximo a você, provavelmente vai pedir socorro pela própria conta. Não acha melhor esperar?

- Não precisava dar todo esse discurso! – Jonghyun se irritou um pouco – Eu sei muito bem disso. Eu só disse que estou realmente preocupado com Kibum!

- Na verdade eu só disse isso, porque quem parece mais próximo de fazer algo que não deve nesse momento, é você, Jonghyun. – Onew falou ainda sério. A postura do que ouvia mudou, e o mesmo ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. O mais velho apenas deu de ombros. – Você está parecendo meio desesperado nesse momento, sabia?

- Hein?! – Jonghyun se sobressaltou.

Enquanto isso, Taemin apenas olhava de um para o outro e sorriu com o último comentário de Onew. Sua mente já começava a imaginar algo...

Era uma sensação ao mesmo tempo nostálgica e totalmente desagradável.

A voz rouca e baixa... Como ele sempre escutava quando era pequeno. E que Kibum ainda inclusive adorava ouvir quando ainda era muito novo. Todavia, estava crescido, e entendia o que antigamente nunca conseguiria alcançar a compreensão. Isso fazia com que, naquele momento, ele abominasse com todas as forças aquela mesma voz que com ele falava pelo telefone.

- O que você quer? – Kibum repetiu a pergunta que já havia feito. Se ele estava ligando por qualquer motivo sem sentido, queria que o assunto terminasse e ele mesmo pudesse sair de perto daquilo por um tempo que ele esperava ser para sempre.

- Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer para você, e quero conversar sobre algumas coisas – Kibum ouvia, sem saber o que estava lhe irritando mais: o que ele dizia ou a nostalgia que a voz lhe causava. – E são muitas coisas... Pode ser que isso venha a tomar muito tempo, e são assuntos sérios demais para simplesmente falar pelo telefone. Gostaria que você viesse aqui, no próximo fim de semana, com a sua irmã, para falarmos sobre isso.

_Com a sua irmã._

Por um momento, Kibum sentiu vontade de ir imediatamente, apenas para acertar um soco na cara daquele bastardo. Não seu avô, e sim um monstro que havia no passado de sua vida. Ele sequer fazia ideia do que realmente havia acontecido com Sooyoung – que, aliás, ele nunca havia conhecido pessoalmente. Kibum ficou sem responder nada, causando uma quebra na conversa entre os dois enquanto apenas apertava o punho livre em uma tentativa de não explodir.

- Você vai se arrepender se não vier. – a ameaça de seu avô era clara, apesar do tom de voz ser o mesmo.

O rapaz suspirou, cansado. Apenas falar com o velho já era o suficiente por um dia. Ainda mais que o mesmo sequer sabia de _quaisquer coisas _relacionadas ao passado – ou, principalmente, ao presente de sua irmã.

- Eu irei, mas irei sozinho. – Kibum disse, apenas.

- ...Tudo bem, então. – o outro respondeu ainda da mesma maneira. – Venha ao sábado... Mandarem o motorista te buscar no aeroporto.

- Ok. – Kibum respondeu e rapidamente desligou, era apenas isso que precisava ouvir. Mas, que não queria ter ouvido, inclusive.

Jogou o próprio celular no sofá, foi em direção à mesa de jantar e sentou em uma das cadeiras, ainda pensativo sobre tudo o que havia acabado de ouvir vindo daquela pessoa. Ponderava sobre o próximo e próprio fim de semana que estava por vir e fez uma careta desgostosa. Sentia aquele novo compromisso caindo sobre si como um peso do qual ele queria se livrar com urgência. Todavia, teria uma semana para carregá-lo antes que pudesse, finalmente, esclarecer as coisas com o outro. Suspirou, cansado. Mesmo se tentasse se distrair, a lembrança daquela conversa permaneceria fixa em sua mente por tempo indeterminado. O fantasma do passado lhe assombrava novamente. Oh, céus.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o com elas. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, soltando o ar com mais força do que havia inclusive puxado-o para dentro do corpo. Chegara a sentir-se um pouco tonto com o que fizera.

Ficara assim por alguns minutos, pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Fora interrompido, logo depois, pelo alerta de mensagens novas que havia soado de seu celular esquecido no sofá. Apesar de temer que fosse alguma coisa relacionada àquele que havia lhe ligado, ele levantou e se arrastou preguiçosamente até o sofá para pegar o pequeno aparelho e saber o que havia recebido.

Apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, ao ver que era uma mensagem nova de Jonghyun. E apenas perguntava. "_Você está bem? Por que saiu da casa de Onew? O que aconteceu? Quer falar sobre isso?" _Riu um pouco. As quatro perguntas seguidas provavelmente lhe cansariam se ele as tivesse ouvido em vez de lido. Mas logo o riso se desfez, ao pensar na resposta verdadeira daquelas perguntas.

Na verdade, ele não estava bem. Saíra da casa de Onew por causa das dúvidas agonizantes que os alertas de chamadas não-atendidas lhe causara. Aconteceu que ele havia confirmado tais dúvidas e tudo tinha ficado pior. E tudo o que ele queria era falar sobre isso, mas de nada adiantaria contar o que aconteceu, e seria preciso falar demais para que o outro entendesse.

Sem contar que não o queria mais se preocupando consigo. Já bastara todas as vezes, todos os momentos. Jonghyun era um alguém precioso para si... Não um guarda-costas ou algo do tipo. Apenas respondeu a mensagem com o seguinte conteúdo:

"_Eu estou ótimo! Saí da casa de Onew porque fiquei preocupado com um número que me ligou muitas vezes. No fim, era engano, não era ninguém me procurando, nem nada de mais. Não se preocupe tanto!"_

Enviou, dando um sorriso leve. Era tudo mentira, mas eram mentiras inocentes. Mentiras para não causar preocupações nas pessoas que eram importantes. Inclusive, temia que Onew e Taemin sentissem aquela mesma preocupação por terem lhe visto antes de sair.

Seriam mentiras boas e inocentes... Mas existem mentiras boas e inocentes?

Dentro de uma mentira boa, sempre há uma verdade maligna demais para ser mostrada. A mentira não era inocente... Apenas inteligente.

A resposta à sua mensagem viera logo em seguida, tirando-o de mais pensamentos.

"_Fico melhor em saber disso. Não quer voltar para cá agora que esclareceu tudo? Minho acabou de acordar, inclusive."_

Dessa vez, Kibum ficara um tempo pensando em como recusaria o convite. Suspirou e escreveu, por fim.

"_Prefiro ficar um pouco sozinho agora. Estou pensando em apenas dar uma volta por aí. Mais tarde falo com vocês, ok?"_

Enviou, rezando para que nada daquilo fizesse com que ele começasse a suspeitar que sua primeira mensagem havia sido mentira. De repente, lembrou de algo e escreveu outra mensagem para mandar a Jonghyun:

"_Não se preocupe, não vou sair e tomar um porre! É apenas um passeio."_

Até ele acabou se divertindo, por fim, com a resposta que havia posto. Mas assim que guardou o celular dentro do próprio bolso, a diversão pareceu acabar quase que instantaneamente. A verdade é que havia dito para Jonghyun que iria sair apenas para que o mesmo não viesse procurá-lo em sua casa. Realmente queria ficar sozinho e desejava que ele não se preocupasse com mais nada relacionado a si mesmo. Todavia, depois de dizer que sairia, começara a pensar se não era realmente bom fazer isso naquele momento.

Estava decidido, ele daria uma volta sem rumo pelas ruas de Seul.

Tomou um banho e vestiu roupas mais simples: uma blusa escura com mangas longas, um moletom com um bolso único em sua frente, grosso e preto, uma calça jeans escura e um par de botas médias pretas. Ajeitou os cabelos e saiu para as ruas um pouco frias.

Sequer passara cinco minutos andando sem rumo, teve um desejo de ir ver a irmã no hospital. A verdade é que ele realmente queria descontar em alguma coisa aquele estresse que havia sido aquela ligação inesperada. Desabafar, falar sobre aquilo... E ficar perto da menina mais uma vez... Sentia, em seu íntimo, que aquilo seria sua válvula de escape.

Imediatamente mudou de direção, seguindo o caminho que fazia de carro com Jonghyun, dessa vez a pé. Demoraria cerca de quinze minutos caminhando, pelo que ele mesmo havia calculado. No caminho, olhava para tudo e todos que passavam nas ruas sem querer pensar em mais nada além daquilo que via. Esforçando-se para se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o telefonema que havia recebido.

Falando em telefone, o seu celular soou com outro alerta de mensagem enquanto ele caminhava pelas ruas. Pegou o telefone em mãos, vendo outra resposta de Jonghyun.

"_Ah... Tudo bem então! Por favor, me avise quando você voltar do passeio."_

Ainda assim presente... Kibum sorriu mais uma vez. A verdade, era que sorrir depois de ler mensagens do mais velho estava se tornando cada vez mais automático. Não respondeu, apenas guardou o celular e continuou seu trajeto a pé em direção ao hospital.

E o tempo passou da mesma forma, silencioso e tedioso enquanto Kibum continuava andando pelas ruas tranquilas. Um tempo mais tarde, estava novamente no hospital e pronto para ver mais uma vez a sua irmã.

Entrou no recinto e falou com a recepcionista, que era a mesma, e que lembrava dele. Cumprimentou-a brevemente; sabia que não devia explicação alguma do que estava fazendo ali, então apenas seguiu seu caminho em direção ao quarto onde veria a irmã ainda em coma.

Passar sozinho pelos corredores do hospital era tão... Estranho. Dava-se conta de que sempre estava com Jonghyun ao fazer isso; a única vez em que não estava, foi em seu primeiro dia acordado após seu grande pesadelo, quando tudo o que fez foi correr pelos corredores para encontrar sua irmã inconsciente, de qualquer forma.

Naquele dia, também havia vários médicos e funcionários do hospital que corriam atrás dele tentando contê-lo. Para uma cena de filme, talvez, a cena fosse tragicômica; pensava nisso naquele momento sentindo tristeza ao mesmo tempo em que vontade de rir de como seria para os que viam tal cena.

_Logo, eu não estarei mais preso a esse lugar. _Pensou. Na verdade, era o que desejava.

Logo, também, dera-se conta de que já havia chegado ao local, e só faltava ir em direção ao quarto 579. Apressou o passo, passando pelos médicos que transitavam os quartos de outros enfermos. Partes em que os corredores brancos eram mais estreitos, Ele precisava, inclusive, desviar dos outros.

Por fim, chegara novamente ao lugar e o adentrou.

Tudo estava ao mesmo lugar, nada havia sido mexido. Se Kibum confiasse apenas um pouco mais em sua memória, diria que mesmo os lençóis sobre o leito de Sooyoung estavam ligeiramente dobrados nos mesmos lugares que ele lembrava, e bem esticados, também, nos mesmos lugares. Ela nunca havia dado sequer um sinal de vida, ainda.

Dois meses e meio depois do acidente, e tudo continuava igual.

- Sooyoung, pequena. – murmurou Kibum, sentando em uma poltrona que estava ao lado da cama do hospital. O rosto da menina continuava como se ela dormisse, inexpressivo, imóvel. Seu corpo continuava ligeiramente mais frio do que se encontraria no estado normal. Kibum sorriu tristemente – Você está me fazendo esperar tudo isso de propósito?

Suspirou, por fim – Eu sei que nada é de propósito. – murmurava – Você apenas não está pronta ainda, não é mesmo? Não está pronta para voltar ao nosso mundo...

"Mas, quando você estiver, tenho pessoas para te apresentar! Conheci-as ontem. Lembra quando lhe falei de Jonghyun da última vez? Ele me levou para conhecer seus amigos, Onew, Minho e Taemin. São realmente muito boas pessoas. Onew é acolhedor, Minho é calmo, e Taemin é uma pessoa com um rosto muito fofo... O mais fofo depois de você. Ele é querido, mas faz perguntas demais, e com o tempo vai fazendo mais e mais perguntas até fazer com que você fique completamente constrangido...

De início, havia rido um pouco, até verbalizar mentalmente a pergunta do outro. _"Você gosta do Jonghyun?" _então, o sorriso sumira.

- Na verdade – Kibum já não falava mais com toda sua atenção voltada à irmã. Era como se falasse para si mesmo – Não é por ele fazer perguntas demais, e sim porque ele perguntou antes a pergunta que talvez... eu acabasse fazendo para mim mesmo, depois...

Enquanto isso, Jonghyun estava na sala da própria casa. Havia saído momentos depois de trocar algumas mensagens com Kibum, e que o haviam tranquilizado, também. Sentia-se aliviado por estar em casa, pelo garoto e por sua ressaca não estar parecendo mais tão forte quanto antes.

Todavia, mesmo aliviado, ele continuava com o celular em mãos, em uma esperança perdida de que Kibum responderia a sua última mensagem. Tinha certeza de que o mais novo a teria visto, e esperava que ele a respondesse, mas não a respondia. Riu sozinho; aos olhos externos ele estava agindo como uma adolescente que esperava ansiosamente por uma mensagem em seu celular.

Talvez, parecesse desesperado?

"_Você está parecendo meio desesperado nesse momento, sabia?" _Onew havia dito. E Taemin, inclusive, havia rido.

- Qual é o meu problema? – perguntara, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Largou o celular que segurava sobre uma mesa de canto ao lado do sofá de sua sala, onde estava atirado e largado ao tédio de um filme desinteressante. Suspirou. – Ou então, qual é o problema deles?

Apesar da reação do mais novo e da pergunta de Onew, nenhum deles havia continuado a dizer nada para o mesmo. Aquilo tudo o deixava meio intrigado, e o fizera olhar novamente para o celular...

- Por que eu estaria desesperado, afinal?! – perguntou para si mesmo novamente, frustrado. – O que ele queria dizer com isso...?

Dentro da visão dele próprio, apenas estava preocupado com Kibum. Era algo que provavelmente ele não tivesse conhecimento dentro do tempo em que havia conhecido o mais novo e o que poderia ser realmente aquilo lhe intrigava um pouco. Era em momentos como esse, também, que percebia que a vida daquele garoto era muito mais do que a superação do acidente, como lhe mostrava durante o tempo...

Mesmo que Kibum houvesse lhe tranquilizado pelas mensagens, ele ainda queria alguma outra coisa, alguma outra resposta... Talvez, apenas quisesse conversar.

Poderia mesmo ser isso? _Poderia, sim. _Pensou, encarando o celular mais uma vez, como se aquilo fizesse com que ele tocasse para si.

Kibum falara, falara, falara e falara com Sooyoung até não saber mais o que dizer. A verdade, é que aquilo era como entrar em um confessionário, para ele; para a irmã inconsciente, confiava coisas que tinha medo de confiar até consigo mesmo.

Falara da repercussão que a pergunta de Taemin fazia em sua mente, da ligação inesperada, de quando carregara Jonghyun bêbado para a cama ao lado de Onew, falara um pouco mais sobre os outros amigos, e sobre como estava se sentindo no momento. Por fim, despediu-se da irmã lhe dando um beijo na testa, sentindo novamente a pele fria tocar seus lábios quentes. – Não demore, ok? – disse por fim, antes de sair do quarto e, então, do hospital.

Naquele momento ele estava sentado em uma praça um tanto arborizada. Olhava as pessoas se exercitando à sua frente e as crianças brincando em uma parte destinada a elas. Olhava para todos os lados, para todas as árvores, toda a vida vegetal que havia por ali.

Depois de um tempo naquele lugar, começou a se lembrar de Jonghyun, nas duas vezes em que ele lhe levara a parques e praças com aquele estilo. Ele poderia ser um grande frequentador de lugares assim; talvez até já tivesse ido onde ele estava infinitas vezes mais. Rira um pouco com aquele pensamento, enquanto apenas continuava a relaxar. Ou, pelo menos tentar.

Seu celular, repentinamente, havia tocado; daquela vez, não era o alerta de mensagem, o que repentinamente lhe dera um frio no estômago. Segurava o aparelho vibrante e barulhento em sua mão, ainda dentro do bolso do moletom. Provavelmente, ficaria em estado de alerta toda vez que seu celular desse sinal de vida, depois do que havia encontrado.

Por fim, tirou do bolso e sentiu o alívio lhe tomar. Era apenas Jonghyun lhe ligando.

- Eu ainda não voltei para casa – avisou, fazendo o tom de voz mais tranquilo e bem humorado que conseguia. Por fim, continuaria "a contar mentiras boas" para Jonghyun até que ele parasse de lhe procurar naquele dia.

- _Por onde você está andando hoje? – _a voz do outro lado lhe perguntara.

- Estive sem rumo até um momento atrás, na verdade – respondeu, novamente com ar despreocupado. Ao mesmo tempo em que falava como se sorrisse, sua expressão era séria. Um tanto séria. – Parei em um lugar que você já deve ter vindo muito, aliás. Uma praça perdida bem do jeito que você gosta de me levar. Só que aqui não tem patos!

Ouviu o riso fraco de Jonghyun do outro lado da linha. Sorriu por curtos instantes, antes de ficar sério novamente. _– E... você já comeu? – _Jonghyun lhe perguntara com interesse.

Kibum estranhou a pergunta – Na verdade não... que horas são agora? – fez a pergunta mais para si mesmo do que para o mais velho. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e percebeu que já passava das duas da tarde – WOW! Como já é tarde assim?!

- _Você perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo? _– Jonghyun perguntou descrente. – _Preciso dizer que me admirei com isso. Não sentiu fome _em nenhum momento?!

- Na verdade... Não. – Kibum falou e logo após sentiu seu estômago roncar de repente. – Mas agora que eu sei do tempo que passou, eu acho que estou com _muita _fome.

- _Então, não quer comer comigo? – _Jonghyun perguntou, com um tom de voz mais divertido. E com um fio um tanto discreto, também, de expectativas.

- Ah... – de repente, Kibum estava corado. Como se nunca houvesse feito nada com o mais velho antes, em sua vida! Mas a verdade, é que ele ainda não estava querendo falar com mais ninguém além da irmã e ele mesmo – Não se incomode com isso, você já deve ter almoçado faz tempo!

- _Na verdade..._

- Acabei de achar um restaurante aqui perto! – interrompeu o mais velho assim que ele começou a falar. Kibum teve que se controlar para não falar mais alto e denunciar o misto de nervosismo com... irritação, que começava a crescer dentro de si – Acho que irei comer aqui mesmo, realmente não se incomode comigo. Vou desligar primeiro, até mais tarde!

Cortou a ligação, e certificou-se, inclusive, de desligar o telefone. Levantou do banco na praça com um misto de alívio e preocupação. Poderia ser que aquela despedida brusca tivesse denunciado sua atuação praticamente perfeita. Todavia, resolveria assuntos ligados a isso depois. Sentiu o estômago gritar por comida mais uma vez, e resolvera voltar para sua casa. Prepararia algo simples e comeria lá mesmo, já que não tinha muito dinheiro consigo naquele momento.

Mal imaginara ele, que ao dobrar na rua de sua casa minutos depois, encontraria Jonghyun, sem o carro, sentado em frente ao portão, esperando por ele.


	16. Ainda era mentira?

15. Ainda era mentira?

Estacou ali mesmo, alguns metros de sua casa, quando via o mais velho ali. Como Jonghyun poderia chegar em sua casa antes mesmo dele? Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que havia sido "descoberto" pelo maior.

Coisa que ele, definitivamente, não queria que acontecesse. E talvez tivesse mesmo acontecido.

Praguejou mentalmente ao ter esse pensamento.

E praguejou mentalmente, mais uma vez, quando o médico virou a cabeça para a direção da qual ele vinha e olhou direto para ele, se levantando. Era confirmado, então; agora não havia nem como sair discretamente antes que ele o notasse.

Apenas caminhou em direção à sua casa. Tratou de dar um sorriso tranquilo e leve em direção a Jonghyun. Mesmo que por dentro, fervesse de ansiedade ao ver que a expressão do mais velho parecia um misto de desconfiança com nervosismo. É, provavelmente, a vida de suas boas mentiras houvesse acabado ali mesmo.

Mas algo mais o preocupava. Pessoalmente era muito mais difícil de agir como se tudo estivesse às mil maravilhas. E contar para Jonghyun seria o mesmo que fazer o outro tomar suas dores. E fazê-lo tomar suas dores, _mais uma vez, _faria com que ele mesmo começasse a ficar ainda mais dependente do mais velho, incapaz. Ele não queria se sentir assim. Não mais.

Não agora que estava sentindo que poderia se tornar dependente demais de Jonghyun à medida que o tempo estava passando.

- Você veio a pé? – Kibum perguntou despreocupado, parando em frente ao mais velho, que apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Como foi que chegou antes de mim?

- Na verdade, faz mais ou menos uma hora que eu estou aqui.

- Hein? – Kibum arregalou os olhos e a surpresa quase lhe fez derrubar as chaves do portão que ele segurava naquele momento. – Por que você veio aqui e está me esperando desde uma hora atrás?!

Jonghyun fora pego de surpresa com aquela pergunta, inclusive. Porque se deu conta de que não fazia ideia real do porquê de estar ali. Apenas seguira seus instintos, e fora parar em frente à casa do mais novo, onde decidiu ficar esperando que o mesmo chegasse. Talvez, como se fosse um cachorro abandonado, inclusive.

Abriu a boca para responder, gaguejou um pouco, fechou e olhou para os lados. Foi quando sentiu as bochechas esquentarem que começou a berrar palavrões em sua mente.

Kibum também estava corando – Imagina se eu voltasse somente de noite?! – pensou consigo mesmo, incrédulo. Destrancou o portão da casa e passou pelo mesmo. Olhou para Jonghyun novamente, chamando-o pra entrar. – Você... iria ficar a noite inteira me esperando?

- Você nunca iria conseguir sumir da sua casa, sozinho, até altas horas da noite – Jonghyun retrucou ao menor, por fim, recomposto da surpresa e por ter sido pego. – Eu estava completamente entediado, precisava falar com alguém!

- Mas você não estava na casa do Onew, com o Minho e o Taemin? – Kibum ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto ambos entravam na casa.

- Estava – Jonghyun falou – Mas Minho e Taemin saíram juntos... E Onew foi arrumar algumas coisas do seu escritório em Seul, já que ele foi transferido do Japão de volta para a Coreia. Só sobrava você, que estava andando sem rumo pelas ruas e sozinho!

Jonghyun e Kibum sentaram-se aos sofás da sala de estar do mais novo, que sorria tranquilamente daquela forma, impassível apesar de não ser mais do que uma dissimulação de sua parte; a mesma mentira que estava contando a Jonghyun e, que por milagre, estava conseguindo mantê-la pessoalmente; a mentira de que estava tudo bem.

Kibum fez um bico para as palavras do outro – Eu fui sua última opção, então? – bufou com tom de brincadeira.

Jonghyun abriu a boca para falar novamente, mas desistiu, rolando os olhos ludicamente ao outro – Você estava querendo ficar sozinho, oras. Não se faça de louco. – resmungou.

Kibum apenas abriu um meio sorriso, até que a sensação estranha causada pelo estômago faminto tomou conta de si novamente. – Estou com fome... – levou as mãos à barriga, fazendo careta.

Jonghyun vira e ouvira o outro, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Você não tinha encontrado um lugar para almoçar perto de onde você estava?

- Eu não tinha dinheiro o suficiente – explicou. Era verdade até certo ponto; ele pretendia voltar para casa de qualquer forma para comer. – Então tive que vir pra cá.

Kibum ia se levantando e indo para a cozinha tencionando preparar algo rápido. Fez sinal para que o mais velho o seguisse, já que estava ali, de qualquer forma. Jonghyun se levantou e foi junto com o outro o observando atentamente.

Ele estava estranho.

Quando apenas havia trocado mensagens, Jonghyun havia ficado tranquilo e sentido que o mais novo estava bem. Mas depois de conversar com o mesmo no telefone,_ durante _tal conversa, já não sentia mais o mesmo. E, agora que estava perto dele, sentia tal coisa mais ainda. Mas não iria pressioná-lo a respeito de tudo aquilo, não ainda, pelo menos.

- Se você tivesse aceitado ir almoçar comigo, não teria passado por isso! – Jonghyun retrucou. Chegaram à cozinha, e Kibum fora direto até as tigelas e pegando ingredientes na geladeira. Tudo isso, de costas para o mais velho... Impedindo de ver o quão tenso estava seu rosto verdadeiro. – Eu também não comi nada ainda, e estou com fome... Sem contar na ressaca, droga.

Depois daquilo, Kibum gargalhou por um momento, virando-se para Jonghyun, que havia se apoiado em uma bancada atrás dele. O mais velho estava sério, mas não verdadeiramente. – Como foi sua maravilhosa manhã? – brincou Kibum.

- Não podia ter sido pior.

- Você estava engraçado de se ver ontem. – Kibum comentou indiferente, voltando aos afazeres. – Ouvi as histórias de vocês tomando porres, mas não tinha visto como você ficava bêbado.

Jonghyun lembrou-se de alguns comentários de Onew sobre ele mesmo na noite anterior e começou a corar violentamente. O que ele havia feito, afinal?

Kibum percebeu o silêncio do mais velho, e voltou a fitá-lo. Ele observava o nada, com uma expressão preocupada. Sorriu de leve – Não se preocupe tanto! – disse. – Você apenas estava parecendo um boneco de pano e não falava muita coisa que fizesse sentido.

- Ah. É sempre assim.

Ficaram em silêncio depois de tudo. Kibum ainda prestava total atenção no que tinha de alimentos e temperos em sua casa, pensando em que coisas comestíveis poderiam ser feitas com aquilo que tinha. Jonghyun apenas se aquietou, e foi até a mesa de jantar, sentando ali e ficando a observar as costas do mais novo. Ainda que fossem só suas costas, ele as estudava atentamente. Esperava alguma reação _verdadeira. _Algo que denunciasse o que ele estava sentindo de errado que vinha de Kim Kibum.

Perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou daquela maneira. Kibum parecia já ter decidido o que fazer, e tudo o que o médico via eram seus braços trabalhando sobre alguns tomates...

- Jonghyun – o mais novo chamou, fazendo o outro prestar atenção em si. Dessa vez, a voz soou como um murmúrio. – Você quer almoçar comigo? Já que você disse que não comeu...

Ah, havia soado _tímido_. Jonghyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso, mas apenas sorriu no fim das contas. – Tudo bem – Levantou da mesa de jantar, se aproximando da bancada onde Kibum trabalhava naquele momento. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa, então?

- Só espera. – o mais novo respondeu – Não vou fazer um prato coreano.

- Aish, eu quero ajudar! Vou me sentir inútil.

- Você vai acabar me ajudando a colocar fogo na casa, isso sim. – Kibum respondeu, dando língua rapidamente ao outro.

- Como você pode dizer isso para mim? – Jonghyun fingiu incredulidade. – Eu fiz aquela sopa para a sua ressaca, e você mesmo disse que havia ficado boa! Você nunca me viu fazendo nada além daquela sopa... Eu também sei cozinhar!

No fim, Kibum suspirou. Lavou as mãos e secou, antes de segurar Jonghyun pelos ombros e empurrá-lo em direção à sala – Fique aqui esperando enquanto assiste televisão ou faz qualquer coisa. – disse deixando-o ali – Visitas não precisam trabalhar na minha casa. Vou lá continuar, estou com fome e você também deve estar...

Saiu, deixando um Jonghyun que ainda se preparava para dar uma resposta ao mais novo. _Por favor, fique quietinho na sala e me obedeça, Jonghyun. _Pensava consigo mesmo, assim que voltava para a cozinha e continuava a cortar os tomates que cortava antes. Queria ficar sozinho pelo menos por um tempo, para se recompor. Mais um pouco, e acabaria ficando irritado com o mais velho à sua volta e ele tendo que fingir estar tranquilo e bem humorado o tempo inteiro.

Jonghyun ficou sentado ao sofá sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Observou um pouco a decoração, coisa que ele nunca havia olhado com intenção de ver os detalhes... Era um lugar bonito e bem decorado, com espaço pequeno, porém, bem aproveitado. Os sofás e a parede eram beges, a cortina era branca, os móveis, o tapete entre os sofás, mesa de centro e a estante eram em um tom marrom escuro, chocolate. Um pouco adiante, perto da parede divisória da cozinha, a mesa de jantar, de vidro, mas com armação da mesma cor dos móveis. Cadeiras beges...

Era um lugar decorado com muito bom gosto, inclusive.

Olhou em direção a Kibum, que estava na cozinha. Não havia porta separando os dois aposentos, apenas uma parede com uma abertura semelhante a uma janela, permitindo a visualização. A cozinha era branca, com detalhes em cinza e prata nos móveis. E Kibum se mexia por todo o local branco habilidosamente, provavelmente fazendo no mínimo três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Rolou os olhos; se oferecer para ajudá-lo havia sido uma mera tentativa frustrada. Apenas ficou estudando as costas do mais novo enquanto ele se virava em três.

E Kibum quase conseguia sentir que havia algo lhe observando com total atenção. Virou para trás, encontrando uma cabeça saindo por cima do encosto de um dos sofás, que observava cada movimento seu com uma expressão divertida na face. Kibum rolou os olhos, sorrindo de leve para o mais velho. - Vai ficar olhando assim? – perguntou. Aquilo tudo lhe deixava um pouco envergonhado, na verdade.

- Vou ficar olhando sim – respondeu o mais velho, fingindo indignação – Já que eu não posso fazer nada porque você quis dominar tudo.

Kibum rolou os olhos mais uma vez, voltando sua atenção para a panela que cozinhava ao fogo. Checou a mistura por um tempo, e depois se abaixou, abrindo um dos armários. Pegou dois pratos, dois copos, talheres ocidentais e uma toalha de mesa, colocando-os em cima do tampo estreito que havia na abertura da parede, que servia como uma bancada. – Coloque a mesa direitinho então! – disse, rindo.

Jonghyun levantou alegremente do sofá, e pegou a toalha de mesa. Estendeu, ajeitou, e então colocou o resto das coisas, uma em cada ponta. No meio, colocou um apoio para o que fosse que Kibum estava preparando. Era pouca coisa, então seu serviço sequer havia durado um minuto, e o "tédio" continuou.

E ele continuava achando que o mais novo agia estranhamente.

Mas dessa vez, preferia não fazê-lo contar o que acontecia.

Queria aliviar a tensão que parecia emanar dele de uma forma diferente. Queria fazê-lo rir.

Ele rindo era algo tão natural e bonito, aliás.

Depois que terminou de pôr a mesa, escorou-se no lugar onde Kibum havia posto as coisas, e ficou observando mais de perto. Havia realmente _muito_ queijo sobre a bancada, algo com um cheiro delicioso cozinhando ao fogo e um pacote aberto que continha massas em retângulos. – Lasanha? – Jonghyun perguntou, depois.

- Sim!

- De quê?

- Frango. – respondeu o outro, somente.

Jonghyun pôs-se a rir consigo mesmo. Kibum olhou para o outro com expressão de dúvida. – O que é tão engraçado em uma lasanha de frango? – o mais novo perguntou. A intenção era que fosse um comentário apenas para ele mesmo, mas o mais velho ouvira.

- Eu apenas lembrei do Onew. – Jonghyun explicou para Kibum assim que se recompôs. – O que ele não daria para estar em meu lugar... Ele é louco por frango.

O mais novo se deixou sorrir um pouco, mas logo voltou para o frango que era preparado, deixando Jonghyun sozinho novamente. O mais velho resolveu apelar.

Saiu de onde estava encostado, contornando aquela parede e adentrando a cozinha onde Kibum preparava tudo. Aproximou-se do mais novo, que ou não havia notado sua chegada, ou estava ignorando o mais velho. Mexia na panela atentamente, com uma expressão completamente concentrada... A cena fez Jonghyun sorrir, e por um momento esquecer do que iria fazer.

Mas não esqueceu por muito tempo.

Pegou os ombros de Kibum e começou a balançar o mais novo lentamente, apenas para irritá-lo. – Me diz algo que eu possa fazeeeeeeer... – choramingou. Aquele que tinha lhe incomodando sequer parecia Kim Jonghyun! – Por favor.

- Jonghyuuuuuuuun... – Kibum imitou o tom de voz do mais velho com perfeição – Você estava mais legal quando me obedeceu e ficou no sofá da sala. Por que não volta pra lááááááá...?

A imitação de Kibum soara meio exagerada no final, o que fez o mais velho rir. À sua frente, de costas para o ele, Kibum não conseguia mais esconder um sorriso. As mãos de Jonghyun ainda estavam em seus ombros, mas não o sacudiam mais.

No fim das contas, Kibum desligou o fogão, constatando que o frango já estava pronto para que ele recheasse a lasanha. Saiu dali e abaixou-se novamente na bancada, pegando uma travessa de vidro em um dos armários.

Não havia notado que Jonghyun havia pegado a panela de frango e mexia no mesmo, curioso. Assim que Kibum levantou e colocou a travessa sobre a bancada, deparou-se com a colher com um pouco de frango indo em direção à sua boca. Lançou um olhar assassino para o mais velho, que ignorou, mantendo um sorriso na face.

- Prove e veja se está bom – Jonghyun disse – Vá que você me alimente com algo ruim ou esteja envenenado?

O comentário fez seu olhar ficar ainda pior do que antes. Apenas por birra, aceitou a porção que Jonghyun lhe oferecia, pegando a colher de sua mão logo depois. Tirou mais um pouco do frango da panela, imitando o mais velho, oferecendo para ele – Está bom e eu estou vivo! – retrucou, fingindo estar irritado. – Experimente você!

Jonghyun sorriu, e aceitou o conteúdo ainda encarando Kibum fixamente. O mais novo corou com aquele comportamento. Depois, o sorriso de Jonghyun aumentou de tamanho – Onew iria adorar essa brincadeira – comentou aos ventos, fazendo Kibum rir novamente. – Quer mais um pouco...?

O mais novo afastou a panela de Jonghyun antes que ele pegasse para lhe oferecer – Chega – falou, agora prestando atenção em montar o prato – Desse jeito vai faltar para a lasanha.

No fim, permaneceram daquele jeito; Kibum trabalhando, Jonghyun ao seu lado, tendo sua oferta de ajuda sempre recusada e fazendo questão de incomodar o mais novo. Mas incomodá-lo, pelo menos, estava fazendo com que o mais novo risse e ele mesmo ficasse satisfeito e se divertisse. Isso já era o suficiente.

Kibum flagrou a si mesmo rindo com _vontade. _Entre antes e naquele momento atual, ele não fazia mais questão de fazer Jonghyun esperar sentado e comportado ao sofá de sua casa. Ali, onde estava, apenas estava lhe divertindo, apesar do importuno inacabável do mais velho. A casa, sempre quieta e às vezes triste, estava com um cheiro delicioso e um ar alegre como fazia cerca de dois meses e meio que já não tinha mais.

Mais tarde, a lasanha já estava na última etapa do preparo; o forno. Kibum e Jonghyun voltaram para a sala, onde ficaram apenas conversando banalidades e piadas, às vezes, sem graça nenhuma. O mais novo estava relaxado, e isso fazia o próprio Jonghyun relaxar também.

O assunto acabou de repente, e Kibum encarava a mesa de centro como se fosse o objeto mais interessante do mundo. Não se perdeu em pensamento algum... Apenas observou. Jonghyun fazia o mesmo, mas com as cortinas brancas que cobriam a janela...

- Você é bem chato quando quer, sabia? – Kibum falou de repente, chamando a atenção do mais velho. Kibum era sério enquanto falava, até que sorriu. – Mas foi divertido, eu admito.

- Todo amigo tem seu lado chato. – Jonghyun respondeu, sorrindo – E você estava com uma cara ruim. E agindo estranho.

- ...Não consigo enganar ninguém, pelo jeito – murmurou para si mesmo, por fim.

Jonghyun ouviu – Talvez outra pessoa poderia ser enganada, mas eu não. – disse. Seus olhos estavam penetrantes sobre os de Kibum. Aquilo chegava a intimidá-lo. – Não vou te perguntar o que aconteceu. Você fugiu, e isso significa que não quer me contar. Apenas quero que não se preocupe tanto. Certo?

O mais velho não ficou encarando Kibum depois de dizer aquilo, sequer parecia esperar realmente uma resposta Apenas voltou a olhar a cortina branca. – E eu não estou parecendo desesperado...! – dessa vez, ele sequer parecia estar falando com Kibum. – Apenas preocupado.

O outro não entendeu exatamente aquela parte, mas também não perguntou nada. As coisas eram confusas...

E não havia tempo para perguntar, já que o cheiro que vinha da cozinha denunciava que a lasanha estava pronta.


	17. Sobre Rotinas Paralelas

16. Sobre rotinas paralelas.

Era uma casa térrea, mas de cômodos grandes e perfeitamente decorados. Ela era inteiramente ornamentada com clores claras, desde sua parte externa até mesmo o quarto do dono da mesma. No dia que ainda estava nascendo, tudo começava a ficar iluminado no ambiente, dando à casa um aspecto brilhante, "prateado".

E, dando aos dois que dormiam abraçados sob os lençóis brancos da cama de casal, uma aparência digna de serem chamados de anjos.

Para muitos, o novo dia surgindo era sinal de que já era tempo de erguer-se de suas camas e preparar-se para seus devidos trabalhos. Para os dois anjos sonhadores, ah... Aquele era um momento calmo e eterno.

O menor, que repousava com a cabeça sobre o peito do mais alto, abriu seus olhos lentamente, já com dificuldade de enxergar pela claridade no quarto. Não se mexeu de imediato, continuou ali sobre o outro, imóvel, ouvindo apenas as batidas calmas de seu coração e sentindo o subir e descer de seu tórax enquanto respirava...

Era tão quente, tão confortável, tão protetor. Ah, sim. Sorriu consigo mesmo, fechando seus olhos pequenos. Daquele jeito, naquele momento, ele simplesmente estava completo. O calor da pele do outro contra seu rosto fazia com que os toques e carícias intensas da noite fossem lembradas por sua mente e inclusive seu corpo. Carinhoso, ao mesmo tempo em que agressivo. Uma "dor dolorosa", mas que era coberta por um prazer sem limites. Sons que pareciam constrangedores, mas que para ambos, eram as mais belas sinfonias tocadas pelo homem... Ah, sim.

Depois de um tempo, o pequeno se ergueu da cama com todo o cuidado possível. À medida que ele se levantava, o lençol que antes estava até seu pescoço descia pelo corpo, revelando-o nu. Mas ele não se importava com aquele estado.

Olhou para o rosto do maior. Ainda dormia, perdido em seu próprio mundo de sonhos. O menor esperava que estivesse dentro daqueles sonhos! Aproximou o seu rosto do dele, e mirou intensamente os olhos fechados. Depositou um selo suave, apenas um toque dos lábios.

- Bom dia, Minho. – sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso comparável ao de um anjo.

Mas nem tudo funcionou como Taemin queria.

O mais velho nem sequer havia se mexido, como já era de se esperar. Taemin fechou a cara, ficando emburrado. _É sempre assim..._ _Não dá para ser fofo quando ele dorme desse jeito! _Pensou, fazendo bico. – Minho... – chamou um pouco mais alto dessa vez. E, novamente, ficava sem resposta.

O mais novo ficara indignado. Engatinhou e ficou por cima do mais velho, as mãos e pernas de cada lado dele e encarando o rosto ainda perfeitamente sereno do mesmo. Já estava acostumado a ver seu romantismo não dar certo, então... Apenas deixou o seu próprio corpo cair sobre o dele com todo o seu peso. – ACORDA! – dessa vez, gritou. E suas faces estavam bem próximas.

Ainda de olhos fechados, o mais velho fez uma careta de desagrado. Taemin cruzou os braços sobre o peito do outro e apoiou seu queixo ali, encarando o rosto de Minho, que abria seus olhos lentamente. – Por que você é assim todas as manhãs?! – gemeu o mais velho, tentando se espreguiçar ignorando completamente o peso de Taemin sobre si.

- Porque você não acorda se eu for mais delicado. Não sei nem por que ainda tenho essa esperança! – Taemin choramingou. – E se eu te deixar dormindo nós perdemos todo o seu dia de folga.

- E agora que eu estou acordado, você não vai falar nada? – o mais velho fazia uma expressão pidona... que definitivamente não combinava com ele.

Taemin riu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Selou seus lábios e os dele novamente – Bom dia! – desejou, animado novamente.

Minho sorriu assim que teve o que desejava. Todavia, aquilo não era o suficiente; Taemin pagaria por ter acordado o mais velho daquela forma.

Pegou os braços do menor, empurrando-o de volta para a cama, para o seu lado, e rolou, trocando as posições que eles estavam anteriormente. Deu um sorriso maroto para Taemin, que apenas estava surpreso com a velocidade em que tudo aquilo acontecera, e carregando um pouco de expectativas em seu íntimo.

No fim, só se ouviam risos e gritos dentro daquele quarto claro, iluminado pelo sol da manhã que ainda estava a meio caminho de se erguer, enquanto Taemin era impiedosamente atacado com cócegas.

- Não faz isso! – o menor implorava entre risos e mais risos.

Ah, aqueles risos.

A risada divertida de Taemin era música para os seus ouvidos, o sorriso de Taemin era como a mais preciosa das obras de arte no mundo. Ainda que ele estivesse sendo "torturado" por si, ambos se divertiam juntos, naquele momento. Nenhum deles realmente parecia se importar com suas roupas bagunçadas e amarrotadas pelo chão do quarto, o lençol branco que havia escorregado da cama, e o fato de seus corpos estarem nus e descobertos. Apenas riam e se divertiam como crianças, acordavam na manhã em uma segunda-feira com uma energia que muitos cobiçavam...

Depois que ambos haviam rido o suficiente para sentirem dor, ambos param, respirando pesado. Taemin inclusive lacrimejava – Você é mau – falava, sendo interrompido pela própria respiração.

- Você quem me acordou desse jeito primeiro! - Minho apenas riu, e enchia o rosto do seu pequeno com beijos.

E assim ficaram durante um tempo. Olhares eram trocados com uma intensidade que substituía quaisquer palavras que tivessem a dizer, enquanto o sorriso bobo de um aquecia o coração do outro. Ambos sentiam-se, naquele momento, como as pessoas mais sortudas do mundo simplesmente por estar ali um à companhia do outro.

Minho fechou os olhos, aproximando seu rosto do pescoço de Taemin. Apenas tocava a pele suavemente com os lábios e, por vezes a ponta do nariz. Sentia o aroma da pele que tanto já provara, sua textura... E apesar de conhecer tudo aquilo, de _possuir _tudo aquilo, ele nunca se cansava.

Taemin apenas ficou ali, sentindo a carícia delicada que o outro lhe fazia. Suas mãos, sobre as costas de Minho, se moviam para cima e para baixo nas linhas do corpo do mais velho.

Continuaram com as carícias, intercalando uma intensa troca de beijos e olhares. As mãos de um pousavam no corpo de outro, e pelos corpos de ambos caminhavam com delicadeza.

- Eu te amo, meu pequeno – Minho disse olhando para o mais novo com intensidade.

Apesar de ouvir muito tais palavras, todas as vezes que o mais velho as pronunciava era como se Taemin sentisse o seu mundo interno se tornar ainda mais belo. E, por causa dessa mesma beleza inigualável, o sorriso doce e imenso no seu rosto era com uma janela para esse seu universo particular.

- Eu te amo, Minho – sussurrou ao outro, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços finos, trazendo o mais velho para perto de si – Muito.

O beijo que trocaram naquele momento fora intenso, avassalador. Ao contrário dos selos românticos, a bocas se abriam para que houvesse um contato mais íntimo. As respirações foram esquecidas pelos dois. As mãos que antes trocavam carícias inocentes estavam mais ousadas, passeando pelos corpos, tocando, apertando, arranhando...

Tudo indicava que as diversões da noite se repetiriam na mesma manhã.

- Já chega, Min! – Taemin interrompeu tanto o beijo quanto as carícias que trocavam, arfando significativamente. Minho abriu os olhos, sufocou um gemido de frustração e olhou para o amado como se lhe perguntasse o que havia. Taemin fez um bico, que lhe deixava com um ar infantil, pidão. – Eu estou morto de fome!

Minho não sabia se suspirava em desagrado ou ria do menor. _Como ele consegue ser assim em momentos como esse? _Pensou, meio frustrado por terem interrompido uma brincadeira que estava começando a se tornar _divertida. _Mesmo com o toque de desapontamento, sorriu docemente para Taemin. Faria – ou então deixaria de fazer tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para aproveitar seu dia de folga com o amado, da melhor forma possível.

Logo, ambos se ergueram da cama desalinhada e vestiram algumas roupas leves. Não muitas; apenas as peças íntimas e calças de moletom, o suficiente para aproveitarem o dia juntos dentro da confortável casa do mais velho.

Foram juntos em direção à cozinha, onde começaram a conversar sobre as coisas que aconteciam, os amigos, e os assuntos que lhes viessem às cabeças, enquanto preparavam um café da manhã tipicamente coreano.

- O que será que os outros foram fazer? – Taemin praticamente cantarolava tamanha a sua diversão. – Segunda de manhã, voltando das farras do fim de semana para trabalhar... E você de folga!

- Ei, seu punk – Minho riu – E você? Não está se sentindo nem um pouco mal por ter matado aula?

Taemin era como um pequeno gênio nos estudos; talvez, por seu jeito naturalmente preocupado e questionador, unido a sua boa percepção das coisas e inteligência que tinha de sobra. Nunca faltava às aulas, sempre tinha notas se não perfeitas, à beira da perfeição. Por isso, sua mãe lhe dera a primeira – e única – carta branca para que matasse as aulas daquele dia e o aproveitasse com o namorado.

- Eu já te disse que tive permissão! – o mais novo reclamou, fazendo o bico habitual.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Minho respondeu entre risos novamente. Largou o arroz que lavava por um momento, apenas para abraçar o corpo magro que ele tanto adorava. Olhou nos olhos do pequeno – Não importa o quanto amem os seus trabalhos, ninguém nesse mundo estará tendo uma segunda feira melhor do que a nossa.

Taemin sorriu do jeito de sempre. Ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a ponta do nariz do mais velho com toda a delicadeza do mundo, o surpreendendo com tal carinho inesperado.

- Concordo – respondeu em um sussurro, olhando muito fundo nos olhos do outro.

Ele definitivamente estava disposto a fazer coisas novas. Ou, de outra maneira, voltar a fazer as coisas antigas. Já se fora o tempo em que Kibum achava que sua vida havia desmoronado.

Já se fazia algum tempo, também, desde sua última tentativa de ir às aulas. Agora, Kibum estava sentado em uma classe no fundo da sala, ao lado de uma janela que dava vista ao pátio, onde alguns alunos ainda estavam aglomerados. Aquele, para ele, era como o primeiro dia de aula; para os outros, apenas mais uma manhã de segunda feira onde tudo iria começar novamente.

Ao anotar a data no topo do caderno, surpreendeu-se. 13 de Novembro. Fazia, realmente, cerca de dois meses e meio desde o acidente. Mas ele não se dera conta de que havia passado, inclusive, pelo seu aniversário durante todo esse período.

Ele já tinha dezoito anos. E fazia um bom tempo, inclusive.

Perguntava-se, naquele momento, o que fazia no dia do seu aniversário. A julgar pelo seu comportamento e pelo tempo que havia passado... Ele ainda não tinha sequer condições de comemorá-lo. Perguntou-se, também, se Jonghyun sabia que teriam passado por essa data durante todo aquele tempo.

Mesmo que ignorasse a passagem pelo seu aniversário, a lembrança do mesmo lhe deixara uma estranha sensação de vazio. _Meu primeiro aniversário passado em branco. _Pensara. _E sem meus pais... Minha família._

Família.

A simples menção daquela palavra o fazia se lembrar de seu próximo compromisso no sábado, que continuava a cair sobre seus ombros como um peso insuportável. Rever uma pessoa tão odiada por ele lhe causava um misto de raiva com ansiedade extrema. O que seu avô queria consigo? Kibum apenas estava almejando viver da melhor forma que sua vida lhe permitia naquele momento. Esperava do fundo de seu coração, que as intenções de seu "parente" não acabassem com a magia e as cores que seu novo mundo, aos poucos, estava ganhando.

Junto com carinhoso Onew, o quieto e alto Minho, o pequeno e curioso Taemin, e... Jonghyun. O que era Jonghyun entre os outros, afinal? Nem ele sabia mais!

Controlou-se ao máximo para não soltar um resmungo frustrado dentro da sala de aula. A que lugar ou situação seus pensamentos pareciam estar tentando lhe levar? Tudo apenas parecia atingi-lo como um peso extra para sua mente.

Como se já não bastassem as atuais preocupações. Seu avô... Sooyoung... Ah, sim. Sooyoung.

No futuro, quando sua irmã finalmente despertasse – Kibum não ousava colocar isso como uma condição, com "_se" – _ele teria que se virar para criar a irmã onze anos mais nova do que ele. Alimentá-la, levá-la para a escola, secar as lágrimas que um dia ela derramaria, protegê-la de todos os perigos... Ela não seria mais sua irmã, talvez se encaixasse melhor chamá-la de "filha".

Ele teria que sustentá-la. Kibum precisava arranjar um emprego, desde aquele atual momento, de preferência.

Seus pais haviam deixado uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, e era dele que vivia até o atual momento. Tinha uma quantia razoável sobrando, mas um dia ela chegaria ao fim se ele não começasse a agir. Kibum praguejou... Como não havia se dado conta de tal detalhe antes? Sentia-se imaturo, como se vivesse algum pesadelo em um mundo utópico e desprovido de necessidades.

_Nota mental. _Ele pensou novamente, observando os passos do professor ao chegar à sala enquanto o resto de seus colegas se acomodava às suas classes para assistir à aula que logo teria início. _Procurar por emprego logo que o dia na escola terminar._

O resto da manhã correu silencioso. Beirava, inclusive, à tranquilidade. A manhã lhe trouxe pensamentos e problemas diferentes dos habituais para pensar, por exemplo, o quão atrasado estava nos conteúdos do terceiro ano. Os professores, por estarem discursando a respeito de matérias que faziam parte de uma nova etapa, pareciam falar grego aos ouvidos de Kibum, que havia simplesmente parado no tempo... Alcançar aquele novo ritmo lhe renderia um bom esforço, e esperava fazer tal coisa o mais rápido que conseguisse. Seria melhor para ele mesmo, e sua mente se ocuparia.

Todavia, ele poderia ter ficado mais ocupado com aqueles pensamentos. Mas sua mente girava em torno de sair da sala de aula, pegar o jornal e procurar por qualquer emprego decente que aceitasse um aluno do terceiro ano e pagasse razoavelmente bem. Era o que tinha para sua atual situação, de qualquer forma.

Aos poucos, durante a manhã, Kibum teve algo que também se enquadraria em "melhoras" na sua vida. Já que gradativamente as pessoas pararam de lhe olhar como o estranho que desapareceu depois de perder a família. Seus colegas e alguns velhos amigos, aos poucos, estavam falando com ele novamente. De início era até desconfortável, mas depois já estavam quase como era em tempos passados.

Aquilo era reconfortante.

Kibum sentiu em sua própria face um sorriso caloroso que estava por nascer. Por um momento, esqueceu-se de suas milhares de preocupações e só dera atenção para o que estava bom em sua atual vida. Que ele não chamaria mais de vida medíocre e acabada.

- O que você acha de Jonghyun e Kibum juntos? – Taemin perguntou para o namorado enquanto ambos comiam o café da manhã.

A pergunta repentina fez o mais velho entre eles até mesmo quase engasgar. Mas assim que se recompôs, encarou Taemin com um ar desconfiado. Sabia bem da imaginação e do que o menor era capaz.

- Taemin... O que você está planejando...?

- Eu só fiz uma pergunta! – Taemin choramingou, indignado. Logo depois sua expressão mudou, e ele voltou a sorrir curioso para Minho. – Mas me diz, o que você acha deles juntos?

- Eu não sei – Minho deu mais uma colherada na sopa, sem olhar para o garoto – Jonghyun estava bêbado anteontem. – fez uma careta em desagrado – E... Eu também.

- Para mim, o Kibum gosta dele – Taemin foi categórico. Depois, mirou um ponto qualquer acima da cabeça do namorado, pensativo. – E o Jong também parece gostar... – sorriu fofamente de novo, e voltou a olhar para Minho, que o observava esperando explicações. – O que nós podemos fazer para juntar os dois?!

O mais velho arregalou os olhos. Todavia, momentos depois, deu apenas um suspiro cansado – Deixe as coisas fluírem naturalmente, pequeno. – Minho disse, dando apenas um sorriso leve – Se eles se gostam, uma hora irão perceber isso e pensar no que farão.

- Um empurrãozinho nunca faz mal! – Taemin fez bico.

- Isso é algo que _você _pensa sobre eles, não? – Minho censurou Taemin. – Kibum não te confirmou nada, você me deixou claro isso quando entrou nesse assunto. Pode ser que você esteja enganado! A julgar pela história do garoto, Jonghyun salvou sua vida. Eles podem ter um carinho especial na amizade deles, apenas isso.

"Sem contar que o Jong costumava namorar garotas. Por que de repente ele ficaria com Kibum?

- Amor não escolhe gênero!

- Eu sei que não, Tae. Você é a maior prova viva disso para mim. Mas por favor, não fique criando teorias e querendo interferir na vida dos dois. Eles já sofreram muito para ficarem se preocupando se um corresponde os sentimentos do outro.

- Como você é chato!

- Você que não se contenta em cuidar da própria vida! – Minho respondeu, desatando a rir. Taemin acabou rindo também, sentindo-se derrotado pela verdade.

"Sinceramente, pequeno. Tendo você só para mim em um dia que eu teria que trabalhar, e você falando de outros caras enquanto podíamos fazer algo mais divertido... Isso me aborrece um pouco.

O pequeno deu mais um de seus sorrisos para o mais velho; o malicioso. Minho retribuía com um olhar sugestivo. Afinal, uma segunda feira inteira para eles era a mesma coisa que ter todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitarem um do outro.

Mesmo todo o tempo do mundo não era o bastante, era bom aproveitarem logo...

Havia acabado de sair de uma sala, onde a criança que estava fazendo os curativos e acalmando então repousava depois de um pequeno acidente. Jonghyun sorria consigo mesmo enquanto passeava pelos corredores brancos e cumprimentava seus colegas de trabalho.

Sempre carregava em seu peito aquela sensação de dever cumprido quando cuidava de alguém.

Por caminhar tão distraidamente pelo hospital, nem se dera conta até que parte do mesmo que ele estava indo. Apenas fazendo isso quando parou em frente à porta do antigo quarto onde Kibum se recuperava do acidente algum tempo atrás. Agora, o quarto se encontrava vazio...

Resolveu entrar, apenas por um misto de curiosidade e algum outro sentimento que não reconheceu.

Os aparelhos ao lado do leito estavam desligados, a cama perfeitamente arrumada e sem ninguém. As cortinas brancas estavam abertas, fazendo o sol iluminar resplendoroso aquele quarto quase completamente branco. Os armários ao canto vazios. Uma poltrona ao lado da cama, também branca e também vazia.

Acabou entrando mais a fundo no ambiente em que estava. Aos poucos, algumas breves lembranças começaram a lhe aparecer à cabeça... As lágrimas, as palavras de apoio. O olhar perdido e triste, vazio, desprovido de vida. Ou então distante, quando Kibum encarava, de cima da cama, a janela do quarto que dava vista ao mundo que ainda corria, se movimentava, enquanto ele estava ali, impassível, como se houvesse desistido.

Ah, sim. Ele quase havia desistido.

Jonghyun suspirou. Aquele quarto lhe trazia mil vezes mais pensamentos ruins do que pensamentos bons. Todavia, ao lembrar-se do Kibum _de agora, _ele ficava satisfeito e feliz, mesmo estando naquele ambiente. Afinal... As coisas estavam muito diferentes do que já foram. E isso era uma grande conquista. De ambos, cada um em seu respectivo objetivo.

Objetivos que ainda eram válidos? Talvez não mais!

Mais do que objetivos, mais do que passado ou presente, mais do que lembranças tristes ou maravilhosas, ambos haviam se tornado amigos. E isso fazia com que lágrimas e sofrimento valessem a pena. Para Jonghyun, pelo menos.

Agora, sonhava com o momento em que ligaria para Kibum lhe contando de Sooyoung, quando ela acordasse... Ele sentia que era isso que faltava. Era isso que faltava para que o sorriso pelo qual ele se _apaixonou _voltasse a existir com a mesma força.

A rotina de trabalhos e compromissos fazia parte da vida de todos, afinal. Onew também estava ali, sofrendo das "consequências" diante de planejamentos e textos a escrever. Não reclamava; afinal, amava o que fazia assim como amava sua família e seus amigos.

Mas aquilo, naquele novo momento, naquela segunda feira tediosa, lhe deixava um pouco tenso por motivos que ele mesmo não sabia descrever ao certo.

O rapaz mordia o lábio com uma força quase capaz de rasgar a pele... Por onde ele começaria? Ele sabia muito bem daquilo, mais do que ele mesmo queria, mas tinha que escrever sobre aquilo para a revista. E isso era algo totalmente diferente.

Ele estava tão disposto a esquecer daquela maldita _droga. _E teria que lembrar o que sabia sobre ela, e pesquisar ainda mais atentamente sobre ela. Sem subjetividade, neutro. Sem lembranças, sem seus sentimentos, sem os sentimentos de seus amigos...

- Malditos jovens inconsequentes. – murmurou consigo mesmo. Aquilo lhe trazia vontade até mesmo de dar um sorriso sombrio.

Sentia como se estivesse viajando para sete anos atrás.


	18. Bizarrices de um dia monótono

17. Bizarrices de um dia monótono.

Segunda, terça, quarta... O tempo passava de uma maneira monótona, sem grandes acontecimentos, nem bons nem ruins, apenas monótono, mil vezes monótono para Kibum.

Fazia apenas dois dias que ele estava por ali toda a tarde, trabalhando no caixa de uma cafeteria no centro da cidade. Ficava sentado, recebia o dinheiro dos clientes, dava troco a eles... Monótono. Pelas manhãs, estudava novamente na escola. Mil vezes monótono.

Nos dois dias que se passaram, Kibum recebeu ligações de Jonghyun. E isso também já estava se tornando algo monótono.

Havia chegado a um ponto em que sua vida estava se organizando tão bem, que era como se ele simplesmente voltasse ao "normal". Um normal sem algumas coisas, com coisas novas. A casa era a mesma, porém, sem seus pais, sem sua irmã... Os amigos eram os mesmos da escola, mas havia conseguido mais quatro que aos poucos estava criando uma grande afeição – sendo um deles presente até demais em sua vida, no momento. Mas tudo aquilo era tão "normal", que simplesmente era... Monótono.

A cada vez que o telefone tocava, ele esperava que fosse algum médico do hospital lhe dando a única notícia que ele ainda esperava. Mas nunca era. O lado bom de tudo aquilo era que depois de lhe dar o aviso do encontro, seu avô não lhe procurava mais. Apenas teria que enfrentá-lo dentro de três dias... E Kibum esperava ser a primeira e última vez.

Nessas horas, ficava confuso.

Uma vida "normal" é tão monótona, mas muito mais tranquila para ele. O que escolher?

Repentinamente, largou seus pensamentos de lado como se jogasse um objeto velho no lixão. Não sentia a mínima vontade de divagar sobre a própria vida como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes. Divagar sobre a própria vida... Era a coisa que ele mais fazia.

Assim que o horário do seu trabalho acabou, simplesmente tirou o uniforme do local colocando as próprias roupas, pegou sua mochila e saiu porta afora. Passava das seis horas, o sol morria no horizonte oeste, levando consigo a vida do céu azul, que aos poucos se tornava negro.

As luzes dos postes já acendiam, deixando as calçadas bastante iluminadas enquanto o dia dava lugar à noite. Caminhava sem pensar em muitas coisas, apenas observando o mundo à sua volta, ouvindo e vendo os carros passando entre as ruas, o semáforo e suas cores, os prédios e suas luzes. O cenário que nada tinha de diferente, mas que ele continuava olhando...

Dobrou uma esquina, e notou uma pessoa conhecida caminhando no que seria em sua direção. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e parou no caminho, surpreso. O sujeito se aproximava rapidamente, de cabeça baixa, mas Kibum conseguira reconhecê-lo.

- Onew?

O que caminhava parou e ergueu a cabeça ao ser surpreendido por ouvir alguém falar seu nome. Kibum não pode deixar de notar o olhar meio vazio do outro; ele parecia passar pelo mesmo _estado de espírito. _Que fosse; não perguntaria nada a respeito disso, de qualquer forma.

- Kibum! – Onew respondeu, depois de um tempo. Sua voz saía rouca, como se fizesse um bom tempo que ele não a usava. Depois, sorriu para o mais novo. – Tudo bem com você? Por que está por aqui?

_Tudo bem com você... Eu é que devia perguntar isso! _Kibum comentou dentro de sua própria mente. Mas, por fora, apenas retribuiu o sorriso caloroso que Onew lhe dera. – Eu estou bem... Estava trabalhando. – respondeu para o outro – Para onde... você... está indo agora?

- Estava trabalhando também... – Onew respondeu, tratando de alargar seu sorriso. Os lábios sorriam, os olhos eram tristes. Kibum não entendia aquilo. – Estou indo para casa, o dia foi cansativo. Mas quer ir comigo? Podemos tomar algo quente, a noite está para ser bem gelada hoje. E minha casa é há cinco minutos daqui, a sua está um pouco mais longe, estou certo?

Onew era rápido em dar motivos.

Mas, ele estava certo. E Kibum resolveu aceitar. Estava frio, de qualquer forma, e conversar sobre qualquer coisa poderia lhe fazer bem para tudo aquilo. Era como se fosse algo que os dois precisassem.

Kibum e Onew passaram a caminhar lado a lado na rua. Não falavam muito, apenas caminhavam rapidamente com as mãos frias dentro dos bolsos de seus casacos. Kibum continuava a observar as ruas, pensando consigo mesmo. _Eu me acostumei a sofrer, é isso? _Pensava. _Passar dois dias completamente normais... Eu me desacostumei a isso. É bizarro ser normal?_

Seus pensamentos realmente estavam estranhos naquela noite de quarta-feira.

Dentro da casa aquecida eles estavam inatingíveis para o tempo absurdamente gélido que se fazia nas ruas. A noite realmente se tornava fria e seca a cada centímetro de sol que sumia no horizonte.

A timidez inicial de Kibum, aos poucos, deixava de existir. Talvez por Onew ser uma pessoa que ele classificaria como _naturalmente calorosa. _Isso lhe fazia lembrar-se da própria noite de sexta-feira que havia se passado daquela vez, na casa do mais velho. Ele havia lhe dito "_Você é uma boa pessoa". _Atualmente, Kibum sentia ganas de devolver-lhe o "mimoso" elogio.

- Quando foi que você começou a trabalhar naquele café? – Onew perguntou, retornando ao assunto que ambos estavam tecendo enquanto o tempo passava lentamente.

- Na verdade, esse foi o meu segundo dia. – explicou o menor. – Estava procurando por algo que pudesse me ocupar. E garantir dinheiro para viver, também.

- Isso é bom. – Onew sorriu ternamente para o outro.

- Mas isso é só temporário, enquanto continuar meus estudos. – largou a caneca com a bebida quente sobre a mesa, continuando a falar. Onew, inclusive, sentiu-se surpreso ao vê-lo iniciar uma frase sem que fosse uma pergunta sua. – Vou tentar passar nas provas seletivas da faculdade assim que revisar os conteúdos que eu perdi...

- O que você pretende fazer?

Kibum parou. Por um momento, deu-se conta daquele detalhe.

-... Acho que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso – murmurou num misto de confusão e nervosismo.

Onew apenas desatou a rir, sentindo falta de quando ele mesmo tinha dezoito anos. Era tão confuso, e o mundo fora dos portões da escola parecia grande demais para ele. – Eu não discordaria se me contassem que essa é a decisão mais difícil que alguém toma em sua vida – comentou calmamente, tencionando tranquilizá-lo. – Você tem tempo, rapaz. Não se desespere agora por causa disso, e pense com calma. Um dia você encontra a resposta.

- Você encontrou?

- Sim – acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Cada um leva seu tempo para isso, e em alguns casos precisa de um verdadeiro terror em suas vidas para se dar conta desse detalhe.

Onew deixou o olhar cair sobre a mesa de centro na sala, onde estavam suas canecas quentes e alguns papéis. Ficaram em silêncio novamente durante algum tempo, até que o celular do mais velho começava a tocar.

As atenções dispersas de ambos se voltaram para o telefone que vibrava e tocava sobre a mesa de centro. E ambos esboçaram surpresa ao ver o nome que estava presente na tela do aparelho, até que Onew o pegou em mãos e atendeu.

- Sim, Jonghyun? – seu tom de voz era bastante... Polido? Kibum não soube dizer, apenas teve aquela estranha sensação.

Aliás, não deixou de notar a demora do mais velho para atender aquele telefonema.

- "_Sim, Jonghyun"? – _Onew ouvirao que estava ao outro lado da linha repetir a frase, debochado – _Por que toda essa formalidade? _

- Nada não, Jong – Onew respondeu, esboçando um sorriso fraco na frente do outro que apenas observava os cantos do apartamento. – É só cansaço. Aliás, você ainda está no hospital?

- _Estou saindo daqui a cinco minutos, mais ou menos._

- Não quer vir aqui? Kibum está aqui comigo também – o mais novo deu atenção novamente à Onew ao ouvir sua voz ser citada. – Podemos chamar Minho e Taemin e passarmos um tempo juntos.

- _Kibum está aí?! – _Jonghyun perguntara com um tom de incredulidade. Estava evidentemente surpreso, e de uma forma que fazia Onew se divertir. – _E ele foi sozinho até aí?! Sério?_

- Na verdade eu o encontrei no caminho – explicou para o médico. – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Você vem ou não? Se disser que sim, aproveito para chamar Minho e Taemin.

- _Ah... Tudo bem, pode chamar, mas... _– Jonghyun murmurou, meio confuso. – _Deixa pra lá. Estou indo aí. Chame os outros dois!_

- Chamarei, chamarei – desligou o telefone, voltando sua atenção a Kibum, que lhe olhava, talvez por falta de ter o que fazer naquele momento – Jonghyun está vindo... Vamos chamar os outros dois também!

Kibum apenas sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça, enquanto o mais velho pegou o celular em mãos novamente e passou a enviar mensagens a Minho e Taemin.

Naquele pequeno período de silêncio, Kibum estudou as feições delicadas do outro com curiosidade. Algo no rosto de Onew lhe dizia que as coisas não estavam tão tranquilas com ele, assim como quando o encontrara na rua. Seus traços pareciam mais pesados, assim como sua voz. Era como se ele fosse uma pintura grosseira. Seu sorriso ainda era grande, mas rarefeito, se comparado ao verdadeiro...

- Está tudo bem com você hoje? – murmurou o mais novo, mais para ele mesmo do que para Onew.

Mas mesmo assim, o mais velho conseguira ouvir sua voz. Ergueu o olhar para o rapaz à sua frente e montou um sorriso quente em sua face. – Está tudo ótimo comigo! – respondeu.

Mesmo assim, Kibum achou bem forçado.

- Então... Por que me convidou para vir à sua casa tão de repente e estava tão...

- Tive um dia cheio, só isso! – interrompeu o mais novo. - E imagino que você também teve.

- Ah, um pouco... Mas realmente está tudo bem com você? Achei que está agindo estranho.

Onew riu – Kim Kibum, não seja tão paranoico. Às vezes as pessoas não estão com tanta vontade de sorrir, mesmo que não aconteça nada de errado.

Uma frase digna de pensar a respeito. Mas Kibum deixou aquela pequena observação para depois.

-... Mas é que eu fiquei preocupado com isso. Você não está como normalmente...

- Está preocupado comigo?

- Me preocupo com as pessoas importantes. – o mais novo murmurou. E logo depois, sentira-se meio idiota.

O sorriso no rosto de Onew se montava mais uma vez. Aquela pequena e simples frase, aos seus ouvidos, soara tão... _fofa. _Kibum era um garoto fofo. Ele constatava tal coisa desde a noite que passaram conversando e se divertindo naquela mesma casa.

De qualquer maneira, o silêncio prevaleceu mais uma vez logo depois daquela troca de palavras. Era fato; não se conheciam desde tanto tempo, e não havia muito como manter um diálogo duradouro ou uma discussão calorosa sobre algum assunto em comum. Por isso, resolveram apenas degustar de seus cafés enquanto esperavam que Jonghyun, Minho e Taemin chegassem a casa.

O que não havia de demorar muito mais tempo.

Logo mais tarde, as batidas na porta puderam ser ouvidas, mas nem ao menos dera tempo de Onew abrir a mesma antes que ela fosse aberta pela pessoa de fora. Os olhos pequenos e bem desenhados de Jonghyun olhavam com curiosidade para o interior do recinto, até encontrar o que esperava.

Kim Kibum estava realmente ali, já em pé, esperando para cumprimentá-lo.

Sem fazer muita cerimônia, Jonghyun entrou na casa e abraçou o mais velho entre os três. – Obrigada pelo convite! – cumprimentou enérgico, antes de ir em direção ao outro. – Você está mesmo aqui! – abraçou Kibum calorosamente, ao passo que o outro lhe retribuiu com seu ar tímido e típico.

- Por que não estaria? – Onew deixou-se rir e sentou de novo no sofá. Jonghyun pegou seu lugar ao lado de Kibum.

- Não sei, é apenas algo... Novo. – Nem ao menos sabia como esclarecer seus pensamentos. Pigarreou, desistindo, resolvendo mudar de assunto. – De qualquer maneira, poderíamos marcar algo interessante para fazermos nesse sábado, né?

- Seria bom... – Onew concordou de prontidão. – Minho e Taemin provavelmente irão concordar com isso.

Kibum nada disse, mesmo quando os dois mais velhos viraram em sua direção. Em sua face, as feições ficaram tristes. Suspirou – Já tenho um compromisso nesse fim de semana – sorriu tristemente enquanto passava a fitar a mesa. Sem motivo aparente.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Onew respondeu – Sempre tem novas datas, sim?

- O que você vai fazer nesse fim de semana? – Jonghyun se atreveu a perguntar.

O mais novo ergueu o olhar assim que se viu questionado pelo médico. Surpreendeu-se com o olhar que Jonghyun pousara sobre ele; algo como incredulidade, talvez? Ele não sabia decifrar, mas tinha dois olhos sobre si, que se tivessem braços, estariam usando os mesmos para arrancar palavras de sua boca.

Kibum ter um compromisso era algo tão esquisito assim?

- Eu estarei em Jeju nesse fim de semana. – respondeu por fim.

Onew nada fez além de sorrir. – Wow! Você vai passar um fim de semana de folga em Jeju? Que luxo, hein! – o mais velho riu, fazendo com que Kibum risse também. De certa forma, o desconforto com a situação parecia menor nesse momento.

- Na verdade, não é bem uma folga... – Kibum comentou. – Mas aproveitarei um tempo por lá. Eu era muito novo quando fui para Jeju na minha última vez. É um lugar incrível, pelo que eu me lembre.

Pena que aquela parte de "aproveitar um tempo por lá" não aconteceria nunca. Talvez, nunca mais.

Jonghyun não havia falado nada até o momento. Talvez por sentir que alguma coisa estava errada em tudo aquilo? Não, ele não era um sensível, ou um vidente, ou qualquer coisa que lhe permitiria julgar algo assim. Jonghyun nada havia respondido porque sentia que algo estava errado _com ele mesmo._

Essa notícia inesperada lhe deixara um pouco ansioso.

Era estranho para ele.

- Você vai sozinho para lá? – perguntou por fim. Seu tom era hesitante.

- Vou... – Kibum respondeu. – Eu vou encontrar uma pessoa por lá.

- Que pessoa?

Não sabia se era a primeira vez, mas Kibum sabia de uma coisa: as perguntas aparentemente infindáveis de Jonghyun estavam começando a lhe irritar. Bastante.

- Jonghyun... Você está fazendo perguntas demais. – Kibum murmurou em resposta.

- Eu apenas quero saber...

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Jonghyun pensou em algum argumento válido – Porque sim.

Não, ele obviamente não pensou em nada útil.

- Eu apenas preciso acertar umas contas com essa pessoa. – Kibum respondeu por fim, impaciente – Satisfeito?

- Que contas?

- Onew... Eu vou indo para casa, ok? – Kibum ignorou a última pergunta de Jonghyun. Dirigiu-se ao outro educadamente. Ele apenas assentiu e sorriu de leve; conhecia aquela peça torta que era o médico.

Assim que Kibum se despediu com uma leve reverência, caminhou em direção à porta. Atrás dele, no sofá, Jonghyun se levantou rapidamente. – Eu... Eu te levo – disse sem esperar um "sim" ou "não" do outro, já o seguindo.

Kibum bufou com impaciência, mas nada respondeu depois daquilo.

Logo que os dois começavam a descer as escadas, duas figuras conhecidas estavam subindo em sua direção. Assim que se notaram, os quatro pararam, surpresos.

- Vocês estão indo embora? – Minho perguntou para Kibum e Jonghyun, confuso.

- Estou indo levá-lo para casa, logo depois eu volto. – Jonghyun respondeu.

Taemin, ao lado de Minho, fez um bico e olhou para Kibum – Mas nós nem nos falamos hoje! – choramingou. Kibum sorriu triste.

- Vamos conversar da próxima vez, ok? Eu estou cansado e está ficando tarde... – Kibum respondeu para o menor com doçura, mas não demorou muito para que sua expressão se fechasse mais uma vez.

Despediram-se e foram para seus respectivos destinos.

Minho, então surpreendeu-se com a face divertida de Onew, que estava sentado no sofá perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ria sozinho, como um louco. Então pensou na expressão fechada de Kibum e na ansiedade que notou em Jonghyun...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com aqueles dois antes que eu chegasse aqui? – perguntou para o dono da casa.

- Vocês encontraram os dois no caminho? – Onew respondeu com um sorriso na face. Minho e Taemin assentiram, confusos.

- Sim, e os dois estavam estranhos. – Taemin acrescentou.

Onew, por fim, suspirou, e o sorriso não era tão nítido. Mas ainda era divertido.

- Ah, não sei o que fazer. – disse – Acho que fiquei com pena do Kibum aqui.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – Minho.

O mais velho riu baixinho mais uma vez. _Ah, estou tendo vários momentos nostálgicos nessa semana. _Pensou.

- Ah, nada de mais! Jonghyun apenas voltou aos seus dezessete anos.


	19. Mensagem

18. Mensagem.

Estavam lado a lado dentro do carro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, em lados diferentes, opostos, dentro de seus corações e mentes. De um lado, Jonghyun dirigia, cortando as ruas e o vento gélido da noite, respirando fundo várias vezes, sentindo-se ansioso, e tentando sempre que possível manter contato visual com o que estava ao seu lado.

Do outro lado, no banco do passageiro estava Kibum, que se mantinha impassível, contemplando pelo vidro embaçado a paisagem de concreto que se estendia infinitamente, os postes, os prédios iluminados, as poucas pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas, encolhidas de frio. Ignorava os olhares do médico. Enquanto Jonghyun sentia-se ansioso, Kibum era o irritado.

Antes de estarem naquele silêncio desagradável, Jonghyun parecia testar a tolerância de Kibum, de certa forma. Uma torrente de perguntas a respeito de seus compromissos no fim de semana. Aonde ia, por que, como, quando...

Pela primeira vez, aquilo lhe fizera notar o quanto Jonghyun estava inserido em sua vida.

Por quê?

Durante um bom tempo, Jonghyun fora para ele mesmo o único apoio que ele tinha. Kibum havia se entregado, derrotado pelo sofrimento, e Jonghyun, o que havia feito? Puxado Kibum para si próprio e ajudado o rapaz a mudar sua mente. Dentro dos dois meses e meio que se passaram, era como se o único mundo que restara para Kibum fosse aquele que Jonghyun mostrara.

Mas a realidade lhe atingia aos poucos, e seus compromissos faziam-se urgentes. Kibum amadurecia a cada dia depois do acidente. O que antes ele dependia, agora ele não necessitava mais.

Mas Jonghyun não havia se dado conta disso.

- Por que você não me disse nada sobre Jeju? – o mais velho quebrara o silêncio assim que pararam diante de um sinal vermelho.

- É um assunto íntimo, Jonghyun. – murmurou o outro, suspirando.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não. É. Necessário. – o mais novo falou pausadamente. Estava começando tudo de novo...

- Mas...

- Eu posso querer ficar sozinho por um momento ou é demais? – Kibum interrompeu de repente, voltando a ser seco em suas palavras. Jonghyun se sobressaltou. Era um lado de Kibum que ele não conhecia.

A voz do mais novo se elevava a cada frase.

– Eu posso querer seguir com a minha vida esquecendo o que aconteceu e sendo como alguém da minha idade? Você não precisa saber de tudo, eu não preciso lhe dar satisfações de como eu comi, como eu me senti a cada dia! Ou o que eu fiz durante a tarde, ou o que eu vou fazer no próximo fim de semana! Eu não sou um bebê dependente de ninguém!

Jonghyun nada respondeu. Ficara atônito. O sinal que estava vermelho já tinha aberto, mas ele apenas avançou para parar no acostamento depois.

- O que deu em você...? – Jonghyun murmurou, completamente confuso.

Kibum respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos, até mesmo contou até dez. – Desculpe – respondeu, baixinho. – Eu me senti meio pressionado pelo monte de perguntas que você ficou fazendo. Isso me irritou, Jonghyun. Eu senti como... Se eu precisasse dar satisfações de tudo.

- Eu apenas... Queria saber. – disse o mais velho.

- Mas esse é o problema! – Kibum praticamente grunhia desesperado para o outro – Você quer saber demais! Não é um assunto legal de falar, eu apenas quero ir e resolver um impasse que já é de longa data, sozinho. Você se preocupa demais comigo, mais do que deveria. Eu sei como eu sou, eu sei como estive por todo esse tempo, mas você continua me tratando como se eu fosse aquele Kibum do hospital que não tinha mais para onde ir ou motivo para viver no mundo. Eu não gosto de perguntas. É só isso, Jong. Aliás... Por que você parou aqui? Eu quero ir pra casa.

Jonghyun abriu a boca para contestar, mas no fim, nada falou. Porque ele mesmo sabia que não teria um argumento decente. Porque ele mesmo sabia até que ponto Kibum estava certo e até que ponto Kibum estava tendo uma reação exagerada por estar irritado...

Mas, de certa forma, aquilo o deixara ainda mais ansioso.

Ele sabia que Kibum estava certo.

Mas sentia aquela negativa como se o mais novo estivesse colocando um muro alto e rígido entre os dois. E aquilo lhe deixava ansioso e triste. Muito triste. Era verdade, ele se preocupava com Kim Kibum, até demais; mesmo ele ter dito que eram assuntos importantes o fizeram pensar ainda mais naquele assunto.

Mas ele estava tão acostumado a tê-lo por perto, a saber como ele se sentia, que ver o mesmo colocando esse pequeno muro lhe fazia ficar um tanto... Perdido.

Dentro do apartamento morno, os três conversavam sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- Eu realmente não sei se rio ou sinto pena do Kibum. – Minho comentou, por fim.

Ao lado do mais alto, Taemin tinha um sorriso quase brilhante brincando em sua face – Eu sempre soube, hyung! – exclamou, rindo – Eu sempre disse! Jonghyun gosta do Kibum e...

- E você quer fazer alguma coisa para juntar os dois? – Minho completou a frase que o namorado estava prestes a dizer. Deu um tapa leve na nuca do outro. – Aish, não se meta na vida deles. Você apenas está falando o que acha.

- Mas eu sei que você também acha que eles se gostam! – Taemin retrucou.

Minho ergueu as mãos ao alto, olhando para Onew, que apenas ria do pequeno e agitado Taemin. – Eu nunca me manifestei a respeito disso – disse.

- Por favor, eu estou me sentindo uma velha tricotando com as amigas. – Onew suspirou, levantando do sofá onde estava – Falando da vida e dos relacionamentos alheios desse jeito... Enfim. Jonghyun está apenas sendo ele mesmo. Ele se preocupa com o garoto, e não é sem motivos... Mas ele subestima Kibum. Cuidou tanto dele que acha que ele é um bebê que precisa ser cuidado sempre. Devia ter dado uma bronca nele.

- E devia perguntar se ele gosta do Kibum! – Taemin comentou energicamente.

- Taemin, você está obcecado. – Minho murmurou para o menor.

- Tudo bem – Onew deu de ombros para o pequeno – Se você quer tanto perguntar sobre isso, pergunte! Só não te garanto que ele responda o que você quer ouvir.

Passaram alguns minutos conversando sobre outras coisas, antes que a porta fosse aberta e, mais uma vez, entrasse um Jonghyun que não fazia cerimônias na casa do amigo.

Sua face era triste quando ele chegou aos sofás da sala e sentou ao lado de Onew. Era observado pelos três, que nada falaram por um momento, apenas observavam o recém-chegado respirar fundo e pegar o celular.

- Vocês brigaram ou coisa do tipo? – Onew perguntou compreensivo.

- Mais ou menos... Ele está bravo comigo.

Jonghyun contou resumidamente as palavras de Kibum dentro do carro. Nem Onew nem Minho, que já conheciam o médico, estavam impressionados com o que ouviram.

- Sinceramente, Jonghyun? – Onew disse, levantando para levar as xícaras, que antes tinham café, de volta para a cozinha. – Não é para menos. Você estava sendo irritante.

- Eu já sei disso! – Jonghyun retrucou com impaciência – Eu pedi desculpas, e parei... Mas isso me deixou confuso.

- Confuso por quê? – Minho perguntou a ele.

Jonghyun não respondeu de repente, perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos e lembranças. Dentro deles, conhecia um Kim Kibum tão frágil. Dentro deles, conhecia alguém que precisava desesperadamente de sua ajuda. E agora via alguém que aparentava estar muito bem sem a mesma.

E era ele quem não havia conseguido se acostumar a isso.

Dentro de sua mente preocupada com essas mudanças, ele as interpretava como se o mais novo estivesse se distanciando. Cada vez ficando mais e mais distante... E cada vez mais prestes a perdê-lo. É, talvez fosse isso...

Perder pessoas era algo que ele fizera muito e morria de medo de fazer de novo.

Mas ele podia admitir isso para si mesmo?

- Se eu pudesse escolher – falava tão baixo que apenas ele próprio ouvia. E era melhor assim – Escolheria poder cuidar dele para sempre.

Depois disso, apenas deu atenção ao celular em suas mãos.

A casa parecia fria e escura aos seus olhos, sua pele, seu coração, ou então simplesmente à sua alma. Talvez não fosse a casa em si, e sim, sua própria mente.

Sentia sobre seus ombros um peso invisível, e quase difícil demais de se entender. Poderia ser por se sentir acuado. Poderia ser por culpa. Poderia ser por ainda estar irritado demais para falar com delicadeza. Poderia ser por tudo isso. Poderia ser por outras coisas...

O celular em suas mãos estava cheio de chamadas que ele se recusou a atender. Ele sabia que estaria para ouvir um pedido de desculpas, mas por que tão seguido? Kibum ainda estava com a consciência um tanto abalada. E a paciência, que nunca foi muita, estava esgotada.

Odiava ser assim com alguém.

Odiava mostrar seu lado agressivo para as pessoas. Principalmente as que ele mais gostava.

É, ele não atenderia as chamadas de Jonghyun porque sabia que o mais velho pediria desculpas. Na verdade, quase poderia predizer as palavras que ouviria vindas do outro lado da linha: "_Kibum, me desculpe. Eu não devia me intrometer tanto, você está certo. Não quero que fique bravo comigo..._". Sua mente recitou cada palavra com as mesmas entonações que Jonghyun fazia. Um sorriso completamente desanimado brotou de seu rosto.

Talvez, outra hora, outro dia, ele mesmo ligasse. E ele mesmo pediria desculpas.

Por ora, Kibum apenas estaria "matutando" os acontecimentos, jogado sobre sua cama, encarando o teto por todo o tempo que não estaria conseguindo dormir... Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, tentou ignorar aquele peso invisível que ainda estava sobre seus ombros, e que lhe deixava com ímpetos de se livrar do mesmo, de alguma forma...

Sua mente se permitiu vagar pelo mundo dos sonhos, assim que decidiu que visitaria Sooyoung no hospital no dia seguinte.

Não se demorou a fazer o que havia pensado, indo para a aula e o trabalho à tarde com a ideia fixa de passar para ver sua amada irmã no fim de seu dia de ocupações... Talvez fizesse mais uma de suas tolas seções de desabafos para a irmã que sequer podia mesmo ouvi-lo.

De qualquer forma, aquilo era algo que lhe fazia bem. Embora a visão do corpo pálido e imóvel lhe deixasse tenso e amedrontado. Era quase insuportável presenciar o mais importante pedaço de seu mundo completamente inválido sobre uma cama em um quarto totalmente branco e cheio de aparelhos.

A esperança era a única fonte de forças que ainda encontrava para se sentir bem diante do corpo de Sooyoung.

Onde ele estava naquele momento, por acaso.

Suas mãos passeando pelo rosto da menina, seus fios negros e longos que estavam esparramados sobre o travesseiro, as mãozinhas pequenas descansando ao lado do tronco...

- Estou com saudades. – sussurrou fracamente. – Vai me deixar esperando tanto assim? Sooyoung sempre foi uma menina boazinha, não devia fazer isso...

Kibum definitivamente não conseguia deixar de sentir-se um idiota quando fazia quaisquer coisas com a irmã inconsciente. Respirou fundo, ainda com as mãos sobre o rosto da menina.

- Seu irmão está com a consciência pesada. – sussurrou ainda mais baixinho – Porque ele exagerou quando estava irritado. Você sabe disso, não é? Às vezes eu fazia isso com você, só para fazer você chorar e gritar pela mamãe... Mas dessa vez foi meio diferente, porque não era você, e ninguém correu atrás da mamãe de ninguém depois disso...

Tirou as mãos do rosto da irmã e se calou. Olhava para os aparelhos, estudava os bipes incansáveis que enchiam o som do quarto... Era engraçado, quase triste e irônico pensar que aquilo nada mais era do que o que estava mantendo sua irmã viva.

Passaram-se alguns minutos em que ele permaneceu ali e continuou balbuciando asneiras, sozinho, ao lado da irmã. Para a própria infelicidade de Kibum, ele sentia que momentos como aqueles estavam ficando cada vez mais necessários. Não sabia se era por estar triste, ou irritado, mas a saudade que sentia em seu coração ficava cada vez maior. Não era algo que machucava, que lhe fazia sofrer como antes... Mas era algo que lhe deixava uma pequena marca. Ele queria a irmã de volta.

Saiu do quarto depois que sentia que estava se demorando demais. A noite já estava a cair do lado de fora dos prédios do hospital. Precisava voltar para sua casa.

Caminhando pelos corredores, viu alguns rostos conhecidos. Funcionários entre enfermeiras, médicos, o recepcionista, entre outras faces que lhe eram familiares. Alguns não lembrava o nome, mas outros sim. Cumprimentava timidamente, evitando prolongar-se em assuntos. Não sentia-se no clima de conversar com os médicos que estiveram presentes em sua vida algum tempo atrás.

E isso incluía _todos _os médicos.

_Todos_.

Sem exceção de nenhum.

Mas Kibum traiu a própria exceção depois de avistar aquela dupla que saía da porta de um quarto.

Uma pequena criança, aparentemente em seus 8 anos de idade, estava com uma expressão chorosa. Em seu tornozelo esquerdo estava uma enorme tala o imobilizando, e a própria criança estava sobre uma cadeira de rodas que era conduzida por ele.

Jonghyun.

O médico ria e bagunçava o cabelo do menininho sobre a cadeira de rodas, tentando animá-lo. Kibum apenas observava a cena alguns metros adiante, em que a mãe do menino se aproximava de ambos que saíam do lugar.

Não conseguia deixar de notar o quão paternal era a forma de cuidar das crianças que Jonghyun tinha. Ou quando ele parou para dar algumas dicas à mãe, e tratou de fazer que o menino machucado parasse de chorar... Ah, sim, parar de chorar.

Quantas vezes Jonghyun fizera ele próprio parar de chorar?

Perdido nesses pensamentos, não notou a mudança súbita na expressão do médico ao se despedir do menino e virar para seguir seu caminho, dando de cara com o mais novo que estava aéreo por ali.

Jonghyun sentiu uma pequena pontada em vê-lo, também. Não havia conseguido contatá-lo ao telefone... Queria ouvir sua voz dizendo que estava tudo bem, e que o que ele fez não era tão grave a tal ponto.

- Você está aqui. – Jonghyun murmurou ao se aproximar de Kibum. Aquilo não havia sido uma pergunta.

- Vim ver como estava a Soo. – Kibum respondeu acenando positivamente com a cabeça, no mesmo murmúrio relutante que Jonghyun usou para falar consigo. – Estou indo para casa agora... Tchau, tchau.

Um tom razoavelmente frio entre os dois, e uma partida rápida da parte do mais novo, e ali estava Jonghyun, parado, com a boca entreaberta, deixada daquela forma assim que Kibum partira quando seu maldito pedido de desculpas estava na ponta da língua.

_Merda._

No fim das contas, acabou com o celular em mãos de novo. Não sabia se o mais novo atenderia um telefonema, ainda mais depois daquele curto momento. Apenas digitou rapidamente uma única frase, com um tom um tanto ambíguo, antes de seguir seu caminho pelo hospital, sem saber se acabava por sentir-se vazio pelo tom estranho entre os dois, ou cheio de si, por pelo menos ter visto seu rosto outra vez.

O celular em seu bolso vibrou. Kibum sequer precisava pensar por meio segundo antes de saber exatamente a quem pertencia a possível mensagem. Tirou o mesmo do bolso e contemplou o conteúdo da mesma.

_Dessa vez, eu não te perguntei nada sobre o que você estava fazendo. _

Kibum arregalou os olhos para a mensagem na tela. Não conseguia compreender que tipo de tom havia sido usado na mesma. Se era algo calmo, quase normal, suave, como Jonghyun muito já havia sido, ou se era algo rude e quase ofensivo.

A forma como se esbarraram rapidamente havia sido tão estranha e cheia de sentidos diferentes, que ele nem mesmo conseguia interpretá-la separada ou juntamente àquela frase.

Só sabia de uma coisa.

Estava confuso.

Na verdade, duas coisas.

Estava confuso, e sentia saudades.

Tão pouco tempo, e já sentia saudades.


End file.
